<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a red, red rose thorn by nonchalantenfant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523236">like a red, red rose thorn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonchalantenfant/pseuds/nonchalantenfant'>nonchalantenfant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I mean if you've read pride and prejudice you know what is up here, Miscommunication, Pride and Prejudice References, Slow Burn, saida on the side, there is 2yeon but it is so minor and not really uhhhhh healthy so heads up there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonchalantenfant/pseuds/nonchalantenfant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone seems to know a different Mina,” Chaeyoung hesitated.</p><p>“And?” Mina pushed, one hand balling into a fist. “Which Mina do you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>// or, the michaeng Pride and Prejudice AU that no one asked for.</p><p>Spanish translation by Redwildthings1 ongoing <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/265508208-like-a-red-red-rose-thorn-traducci%C3%B3n-michaeng">here!</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one | a truth universally acknowledged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT: Ongoing Spanish Translation on Wattpad <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/265508208-like-a-red-red-rose-thorn-traducci%C3%B3n-michaeng"> here </a> by Redwildthings1! </p><p>Hi. I’m glad you’re here and interested in reading my little passion project that I used to work on while at work, and now that we’re not at work, that I now work on anywhere lol. I love Pride and Prejudice AUs, and when I got into Twice last year this idea burrowed into my head and became this behemoth. I want to first list the vast source materials I’ve based this off of, starting of course Jane Austen’s original work, but also the iconic webseries The Lizzie Bennet Diaries. LBD was truly the blueprint of modern P&amp;P adaptations, and I have borrowed key modernizations from them because they do them so damn well. Scenes from the 2005 film adaptations also helped me visualize this fic, and I also recently re-read The Measure of a Gentleman by i_ship_an_armada, which all helped me in bringing this to you. </p><p>Title is from Robert Burns' A Red Red Rose, though adapted a bit. And of course, obligatory "this is a work of fiction" disclaimer :)</p><p> </p><p>All the love :) let’s get pining.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <span>one</span>
</h4><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single young person in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a partner. ~</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a ring of silver,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>        And a ring of gold, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    And a red, red rose</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>         Which illumines her face, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun, like a lover</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    Who glows and is bold, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooes the lovely earth </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>   To his strong embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://poets.org/poem/dawn-5">
    <span>Helen Hunt Jackson</span>
  </a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun streamed gently through her open window, and Son Chaeyoung blinked awake. Dahyun was leaning against the window of their shared bedroom, pushing away the curtains to reveal the sunlight of the early morning. Upon hearing Chaeyoung in the bed, Dahyun soundlessly turned around and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Chaeng,” she said, though the smirk in her eyes betrayed a much lower level of remorse. “It is time to get up though!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her sister had woken her up from a particularly enjoyable dream, and she spent a few seconds chasing the specters of swishing skirts and tinkling laughter of her unconscious mind before forgetting the dream entirely. She glanced over at the wall clock hanging in their room before her eyes bulged out of her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, sister dearest, am I awake at this ungodly hour?” she asked, letting her head fall back against the pillows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun laughed. “What, surprised that people wake up before 9 am? We have to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the wedding, you big baby. Mom is already rallying the troops, especially in light of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>news</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What news,” Chaeyoung said disinterestedly, reaching for her phone from the side table. She unlocked it, scrolling quickly through her newsfeed distractedly. Nothing caught her interest particularly, just some brief gossip about a potential merger. Nothing about Sun Design, which was simultaneously a relief and a point of agitation for Chaeyoung’s morning. She was sure that she would hear about it from her mother later. Time to think of some kind of explanation for why the family business hadn’t been tracking in the local business scene. They really needed to land a new client soon… Chaeyoung’s mind wandered, as it often did, to the direction of her work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...And to top it all off, Mom has managed to have them invited to the wedding tonight and she’s just told me that she’s made hair appointments for us all- which I said was very unnecessary-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung finally sat up straight, having caught wind of her sister’s topic. “Wait what? Invited who? Ugh, and when she says hair appointments I bet it’s just our neighbor in the living room with a curler and hairspray.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun rolled her eyes. “It’s actually Mary, from the salon so I’m not worried. And the </span>
  <b>new</b>
  <span> neighbors, right down the street from us! They’ve rented out the old house on the Netherfield cul-de-sac, and you know how thirsty Mom is for connections so she’s already gone over with a basket and everything." Dahyun paused to pout. "And now I'm certain that you were not listening to a single thing I just said because I just told you all of the details and I'm not repeating any of them!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung mock-gasped even though she was dying to know what Dahyun had divulged. "Oh no, how will I ever live?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"With very limited information," said Dahyun demurely, smoothing over what Chaeyoung finally noticed was some kind of dressing robe. "I'm gonna wake up Nayeon. You just wallow in the mystery of who the new neighbors are over here!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll just ask Dad about it!" Chaeyoung shouted to Dahyun's retreating figure and stuck out her tongue at the door she closed behind her. She sighed, gingerly rolling herself out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>New neighbors were of some interest, especially if they had rented that huge Netherfield house on the corner. It was really more of a mansion, and had stood empty for the past two years. Though their family lived in a relatively small town, the fancy house at the end of the Netherfield cul-de-sac had been built and then renovated by someone with old money who had used it as a vacation home. Chaeyoung supposed their town was charming enough, if you squinted, but she wasn’t sure who would come here for a holiday. She really was curious about the newcomers, and she was sure that she'd be able to needle information out of Dahyun later though. Her sister was too sweet to her to deny her anything, she thought determinedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turns out she did not need to needle anything, as Nayeon blurted out all of the information as soon as Chaeyoung came down the stairs, bounding into the hallway like an overactive bunny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chaengie! Oh my god did you hear? The Netherfield house is being rented by actual cool people! And when Mom went over she said the renter was really pretty, like really really pretty. And they're all Japanese!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon paused to take a bite of the Toaster Strudel in her hand. “All of these pretty girls, I can hardly wait. I could even hear Mom sighing that ‘Netherfield had been let at last’ in her sleep. And you know what the best part is?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, they have disco tits?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so vulgar, Chaeyoung,” drawled her father from his chair in the living room, head not even rising from his newspaper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That does sound fun,” Nayeon started in a whisper. Nayeon could be impulsive and childlike, despite being the oldest, but Chaeyoung could always count on her to appreciate her jokes. “But no, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>rich</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like filthy rich, and not even like Daddy’s money rich. Apparently, Minatozaki Sana is the main renter and started an entertainment company right out of high school, super young, and managed to sign on one of the best dancers in Japan early on that skyrocketed their stock value. You know Momo right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’ve heard of her!” called Dahyun from the living room, dodging attempts by the hairstylist to pin her hair up. “Oww, wait that’s too tight Mary!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You can say that again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chaeyoung thought to herself. Nayeon was the family’s aspiring star, working a waitressing job while going to acting and singing auditions on the side, so obviously she had both heard of and revered the famed Hirai Momo. Even Dahyun, who was still in college and was less involved with anything about the entertainment scene, had reason to know Momo. A star in the dance world, she had been booked on so many world tours that she no longer needed to hustle at all for jobs, something that Chaeyoung and her family were all too familiar with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well Hirai Momo is the single greatest dancer of this generation, and with their new partnership with Myoui Mina I feel like the company will be unstoppable. They’ve got dancers, singers, producers, even designers!” Nayeon finished, awkwardly trailing off after realizing the audience that she had just announced this to, namely, the living room of a slowly declining family design business. “I mean, not unstoppable in like a… takeover way.. ha.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush now, Nayeon, don’t speak of these things. It upsets my poor nerves and I can’t handle them!” Mama fanned herself with her hand, gaining a determined glint in her eye all the while. "What we need to focus on is getting you girls good connections, hmm? Maybe your pretty faces will come in handy if you can attract the right people. And you can't do that looking like something the cat dragged in." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung's eyes got wide at her mother blatantly objectifying her own daughters but Nayeon beat her to the protest. Sort of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mama, my face is pretty enough without all of this extra stuff you want to do. Besides, are you saying my makeup skills are bad?" Nayeon whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung began to tune out the ensuing argument to mull over her family's words. Nayeon had mentioned Myoui Mina alongside Momo, which was a name Chaeyoung was unfamiliar with. She'd have to Google the girl some time, especially if she was some kind of force to be reckoned with in the dance world. Never heard of her though. Another question popped into her head before it occurred to her to keep her mouth shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, who all is coming to the wedding?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four pairs of eyes landed on her. "All of them, Chaengie. Sana, Momo, and Mina," Nayeon gleefully supplied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother joined in. "Are you finally interested in networking Chaeyoung? It's about time you took an interest in bettering your connections. By heavens, your sisters have men and women falling all over them to take them out but you turn up your nose at all of them. Pah! No wonder they've stopped calling."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Christ Mama," Chaeyoung started, but Dahyun cut in, kindly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we spend this energy on getting ready? Mama, Chaeyoung will be the Belle of this party if we start on her now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"As if anyone could turn her into-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Dahyun shouted cheerfully, cutting their mother off and leaving Chaeyoung to her thoughts as her sisters rallied around her to stuff her into an appropriate outfit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding was nice enough, the people were nice enough, but at this point Chaeyoung almost felt bad for the couple being so unknowingly upstaged at their own wedding reception. The whispers amongst the gossip-starved crowd had started before the ceremony, of the new people in town, said to be dripping in money, oh my goodness did you see the staff they’ve brought to that old house, must be good for our economy, maybe even our sons and daughters? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet the mysterious trio from Japan seemed to fly under the radar until the wedding reception, when Chaeyoung’s mother couldn’t stand their lack of appearance any more and called her children to come search for the newcomers. Whom they had never met. Great.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung then wandered the halls of the hotel conference room areas, and stopped short when she heard shuffling in one of the hallway alcoves. Cautiously, she approached the back of a young woman, hunched over and intently focused on something in her hands. She did not seem like she particularly wanted to be disturbed given her hidden location. She seemed elegant, even from the back, and Chaeyoung did not recognize her, a remarkable feat given her connections in their town. Could it be…? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeng!” A voice calling from further down the hall startled both Chaeyoung and her unseen guest. The woman jumped, looked around hastily and scurried off into the other direction without noticing Chaeyoung peering at her from behind a column. That, Chaeyoung decided, was for the best as she’d rather not let her first impression on someone she was certain was new to the neighborhood be that of a total creep. She wondered offhand which one of the women she had stumbled upon, the talented Momo, the wealthy Sana, or the mysterious Mina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, she was destined to find out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun finally caught up to her. “They’re here!” she stage-whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good heavens!” Chaeyoung said, putting on her most exaggerated accent. “The newcomers! Which one of them will whisk my dear sister away? Hurry and hide Dahyun, they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun laughed while dragging Chaeyoung back into the crowded banquet hall. “You’re so dramatic, now hurry up!” The pair ducked into a side door, pushing through the crowd of guests to emerge in an empty space. The whole scene looked performatively staged, with a large empty space spilling out towards the main entryway of the room, seemingly poised for a new arrival to make their entrance. Chaeyoung half expected a red carpet to roll out and a butler to announce someone’s royal title. She pushed her sister to stand in front of her despite their height difference. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t see if I stand like this!” Dahyun protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I can see is how gorgeous you look tonight and how I am but a bridge troll basking in your glory.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun rolled her eyes, blushing. “Ha ha,” she said, blushing at the compliment. “Don’t put yourself down to lift me up. That dress is beautiful on you as well.” Chaeyoung knew she was right though, as Dahyun standing in front of her had several more eyes drifting in their direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never say I don’t do anything for our family to be noticed, Mama</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here to gawk like the rest of us?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung turned around to her best friend Jihyo, who had a wry smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that you’d be here!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, genuinely delighted to see her. It had been several weeks since she had last seen her friend at their joint community college photography class. Even though Jihyo was six years her senior, they got along so well on their commonalities: their passion for art, their sense of humor, and not to forget the crushing debt they both found themselves in. That one was a true, if not dark, bonding experience.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo smiled widely and pulled Chaeyoung in for a warm hug. “How could I miss this? This is the most action that we’ve had in the neighborhood since our moms had that falling out over the farmer’s market couscous.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung snorted, but Dahyun shushed her. “They’re coming in!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A great hush fell over the entire crowd. Three figures appeared at the doorway and whispers began to reverberate through the room. Chaeyoung joined them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s the tea on these people?” Chaeyoung whispered to Jihyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I have the tea?” Jihyo asked innocently. Chaeyoung just stared. Jihyo gave in and said “Okay, I might have heard some things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The figures stepped into the light now, showcasing three young women, all almost unfairly beautiful. Chaeyoung immediately recognized Momo, her bangs almost as iconic as her famous dance moves across the world. Momo was standing particularly close to the girl in the middle who was almost bouncing with energy and excitement at meeting new people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the other hand, the girl on her left seemed almost like she didn’t want to be there. Chaeyoung almost didn’t need Jihyo to tell her that Minatozaki Sana was the bubbly CEO in the middle with the mysterious and dark Myoui Mina at her side. Chaeyoung was disappointed to note that all three of them were wearing dark colors, just like the figure she saw in the alcove. There was no way of telling which girl that had been.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s Sana huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s easy to pick out isn’t she? You know her company is raking in half a million a year and only growing with Momo signed on.” It seemed that the crowd knew as well, the tittering rising to a low din. “But she’s not even anything compared to that Myoui Mina.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Mina in question was currently looking like she had just stepped in a pile of garbage, her nose slightly upturned and her eyes cold. Her eyes glazed over as she looked over the crowd. The only human thing about her was an almost imperceptible tremor in her arms, and once she stepped forward into the light she straightened her shaking shoulders slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Chaeyoung felt Mina’s eyes turn directly towards her, and the shock of being picked out of the crowd had her bowing as a reflex. Her eyes were gone as soon as they came, leaving Chaeyoung slightly flustered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks miserable, poor thing,” Chaeyoung said, eager to move on from the bizarre exchange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Miserable she may be, but poor she most certainly is not!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spill!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least a million a year,</span>
  <em>
    <span> and</span>
  </em>
  <span> she owns half of the dance enterprises in Japan, not even to mention the Korean market that she wants to capture. Well, her company anyways”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Christ.” Chaeyoung couldn’t help but be impressed by Mina’s wealth, though her demeanor left some things to be desired. Her face was now so stony that it almost dulled how stunning her beauty was. Almost. “Must be the miserable half.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun turned and smacked her sister gently. “Chaeng! You really ought to watch your tongue. We don’t even know them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bristled at Dahyun’s comments, true as they may be. “Yet,” she commented, watching as their mother rushed through the crowd towards the two of them. “It looks like someone is eager to change that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo laughed freely at that, as Mrs. Son caught up to them. She briefly nodded at Jihyo before turning her attention to her daughters. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Girls, make haste. Now is the time to make introductions to the new neighbors before everybody pounces on them! Pardon us, dear Jihyo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo smiled. “No worries, Mrs. Son. I’ve actually already met them-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh have you? How perfect! Why don’t you come along then, make us a strong introduction for your dear friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung grimaced, but Jihyo politely agreed, giving Chaeyoung a little smack with the back of her hand as she moved to follow her mother. “I know your mom is being a little…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Insane? Fake? Desperate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Extra,” Jihyo replied primly as they shuffled through the crowd, Dahyun trailing behind them. “But she wants the best for you guys, I can see it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see how mom is absolutely shitting herself with glee at the prospect of you knowing them already. The introductions you’ll be able to make, dearest Jihyo, friend of my dearest daughter!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun snorted into her palm as Chaeyoung dramatized their mother’s antics. “Chae, she’s not all bad like that! You’re much too prejudiced against her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I think you’re too kind, Dubu,” Chaeyoung affectionately turned to pat her sister on the head. “I have to be this way to keep you safe from the big ugly world that you want to believe is pure and filled with butterflies and rainbows and prancing ponies-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A snarky comment was on the tip of her tongue when Jihyo abruptly stopped, causing Chaeyoung to lose her footing slightly and catch herself on Jihyo’s shoulder. She righted herself to her mother’s accusing glare, as if she were single handedly ruining her evening. Her mother coughed out a fake laugh, finally alerting Chaeyoung to the newcomers that they had stopped in front of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scene was straight out of a period drama, as if Chaeyoung and Dahyun were being introduced to dashing and rich suitors. Chaeyoung had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. Sana, the pretty girl in the middle, was glancing energetically at each of them, though her eyes seemed to mostly drift towards Dahyun. Chaeyoung cheered in her head, knowing that Dahyun deserved the attention for her undeniable beauty. The other two were more difficult to gauge. Momo smiled politely at the girls, her eyes more strained than friendly. Mina appeared to be most interested in the ceiling, like she was one small talk away from bolting out of the room. And of course, Chaeyoung’s mother was oblivious to it all as she bowed frantically at the newcomers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How lovely it is to see you again Ms. Minatozaki! And to meet your beautiful friends! We’re all so happy to welcome you to the neighborhood, and of course you must meet my daughters. My beautiful Dahyun is here, and my spirited Nayeon is already dancing, so full of life...and this is Chaeyoung, smile Chaeyoung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung more bared her teeth like a tiger than smiled but her mother seemed placated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know that you all have met our close family friend here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo gave a diplomatic wave at Sana, who enthusiastically took her hand and pumped it. “Yes, so lovely to see you again Jihyo! I had a great time at your family’s dinner the other night!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word dinner seemed to light a fuse in Chaeyoung’s mother, and Chaeyoung internally groaned, knowing what was coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But of course we must have you over for dinner! All of you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana’s eyes lit up. “Yes of course! And forgive me for delaying my introductions to my dear friends, Momo and Mina here!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo smiled. “Charmed to meet you.” Chaeyoung and Dahyun bowed slightly at her, while Mina watched their exchange and attempted to lift the corners of her mouth. She gave no indication that she had seen Chaeyoung in the crowd earlier, for which Chaeyoung was grateful for. She’d rather not have to explain her body’s reaction to a mere glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana seemed to ignore her friends in favor of staring blatantly at Dahyun. “Would you care to dance, Dahyun? I’m sure we can request whatever song you’d like! I met the DJ earlier too and I think he liked me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rambled on about the DJ until Dahyun cut her off, waving her arms embarrassed. “I’d love to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s mother walked off with a knowing smile, and Jihyo began to make small talk with Momo about dance, which Momo graciously accepted. Chaeyoung did the math and turned her head slowly to glance at the obvious person that she should talk to, only to find said person staring off into space at the dancers. Mina had an almost wistful look on her face, like she wished she could go into the crowd. Her face was so beautiful in its longing that Chaeyoung made a decision.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drawing up all of her courage, Chaeyoung smiled at Mina to attempt to break the ice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you dance, Mina?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nice, Chaeyoung, good opening</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she said in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If she has any social grace I need her to understand where I am going with this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina, as it were, not did not have any social grace. She snapped out of her reverie to frown at Chaeyoung. It both annoyed and flustered Chaeyoung that Mina had to look slightly down at her. Chaeyoung shooed the feeling away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina looked back at the crowd. “Not if I can help it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s heart dropped, but she tried not to take the obvious rejection too personally. If looks were good to judge, Mina was not interested in anybody at all and was obviously uncomfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beat passed, with Mina now obviously looking anywhere but at Chaeyoung, and Chaeyoung slowly withdrawing into herself from her earlier confidence. Clearly it was a bad idea to talk to Mina at all. That was no issue, Chaeyoung reminded herself. Not everybody had to like her, and not everybody did. There was no reason that Mina’s opinion mattered more than any old person in town, no reason at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Chaeyoung smiled and bowed slightly, taking her leave and walking across the hall barely holding her dignity intact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was plenty to entertain even without Mina to dance with. Chaeyoung had met up with her old friend Somi across the hall and was dancing with her hair let down with glee, having almost forgotten the awkwardness with the new woman still glaring at the crowd from one corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina was still joined by Momo, who seemed determined to keep her company in her corner. Momo would attempt to engage Mina in banal conversation, volley a bit of small talk back and forth, and then come to terms with the silence that Mina found most comforting. Chaeyoung tried not to watch, but it was fascinating to see new people after so many months of the same society. She comforted herself by reasoning that most of the hall was also watching the pair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Somi noticed that Chaeyoung wasn’t totally focused on dancing with her, she didn’t show it. Once the song ended, she threw her arms around Chaeyoung and even took a </span>
  <a href="https://0.soompi.io/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/03151240/Chaeyoung-Jeon-Somi.jpg?s=900x600&amp;e=t">
    <span>quick picture</span>
  </a>
  <span> of them together, eyes crinkling with mirth and their faces flushed from movement and drinking. Chaeyoung bid a hearty goodbye to Somi once they were done, and she ran to find Jihyo to catch up and catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were coming to find me!” Jihyo explained, smiling brightly from her hiding place in the columns of the hall. “How are your conquests?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung cocked her head to the side in confusion, then realized Jihyo was talking about Somi. She relaxed. “Please, she is just a friend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Jihyo could respond, a loud and expressive voice caught Chaeyoung’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Mina! I don’t think I have ever seen so many pretty girls in my entire life!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo shushed Chaeyoung quickly, pulling her behind a column, and their eyes widened as Minatozaki Sana came bounding into view, dragging Mina along with her to the punch bowl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina seemed in an even worse mood at this point, not even hiding her scowl to her friend. On the other hand, Sana practically sparkled, doing an excited little twirl while Mina glowered at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were dancing with the only pretty girl in the room,” Mina remarked while examining her fingernails. Chaeyoung’s eyes widened at the obvious compliment to her sister. Jihyo smiled excitedly at the comment while Sana continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun is an angel, god I’ve never met someone more blindingly beautiful. But her sister Chaeyoung is pretty as well!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo giggled as Chaeyoung blushed at the compliment. She didn’t have any illusions about her own beauty, with two gorgeous sisters who were constantly courted but the comment gave her ego a boost regardless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina turned to her friend. “Who, Chaeyoung? She’s like, a 5 I guess, but not nearly hot enough to tempt me from this corner. You’d better return to your angel and enjoy her smiles because you’re wasting your time with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo’s wide eyes got wider as she regarded Chaeyoung. Meanwhile, Mina and Sana drifted back to what Chaeyoung was now deeming Mina’s corner, a place to now be avoided at all costs. The two girls sat in silence for a beat. Meanwhile, Mina’s words echoed in Chaeyoung’s memory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A five</span>
  </em>
  <span>??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take heart, Chaeyoung. Now you never have to attempt to dance with her again.” Jihyo tried to lighten things up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung barked out a short laugh. “Ha! I certainly agree. Besides, I wouldn’t dance with that ice princess for all of the dance enterprises in Japan, much less the miserable half.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl. And I am now convinced that I have no idea how Myoui Mina is so successful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She must be dumb as a rock not to recognize how pretty you are! You’re an 11 in my book!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled despite herself. “Thank you Jihyo, but I’m under no illusions that I’m hot anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo let it go, leaving Chaeyoung to her own thoughts. She scowled to herself, feeling sorry for a brief moment before letting the anger wash over her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How dare she pass such judgement on her! Chaeyoung had been almost feeling sorry for the stony faced Mina earlier, especially as she watched throughout the evening as Mina danced with no one at all, though many young ladies were sitting down without a partner. Chaeyoung had no illusions about her beauty, as she knew in the face of her beautiful sisters she tended to fade into the background, but she’d be lying if the slight hadn’t stung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever. So Mina was rude. She wouldn’t be the first high and mighty rich girl in the world, and would definitely not be the last. It seemed other people were noticing this as well. Even more people were glancing admirably at Mina, whether at her face or her wealth Chaeyoung did not know, but as the evening progressed the whispers throughout the room shifted to include outraged asides about Mina’s aloof personality and cold mien, as well as the joviality of Sana and the striking power of Momo’s dancing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had felt like the wedding had gone on forever by the time she found herself inexplicably drawn into a circle of conversation with Sana, Dahyun, and her mother. Sana and Dahyun danced most of the night together, though Sana was fresh off of a dance with Jihyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even dancing with Jihyo the whole while, who was a technically better dancer than her sister, Sana was very clearly lost in Dahyun’s kind eyes and wide smile, while Dahyun blushed prettily under the attention. Chaeyoung was glad for her sister, truly, and even took a small bit of pleasure from the way her mother was positively purring with delight at one of her daughters having caught the attention of the talks of the town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your friend Jihyo is such fun to be around!” Sana exclaimed, hands gesticulating wildly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Chaeyoung said. “I adore her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s mother hummed. “Yes, yes, Jihyo is quite the character. It is a pity she isn’t as pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” Chaeyoung felt her face flush red at her mother’s indiscretion. “Jihyo is my friend, and I happen to find her very pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yes indeed,” Sana rushed her words out, eager to compliment Jihyo. “I remarked to Mina that there were so many pretty girls at this reception that I hardly knew what to do with myself!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother paid her no attention and plowed forward. “Of course it is my Dahyun who is considered one of the great beauties of the neighborhood,” she declared, as Dahyun frantically tried to get her to stop with no avail. “When she was only fifteen, there was a young lady so very in love with her that I was sure she was going to sweep her away!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun muttered. “Mama that was just creepy.” She went unheard as her mother plowed on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh well, she wrote her some very pretty poems!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that put an end to it!” Chaeyoung semi-shouted, desperate to turn the conversation away from their mother’s endless bragging. She could see that Mina, for some reason, was starting to tune into the conversation from behind Sana’s shoulder, with her eyes locking onto Chaeyoung in her outburst. Chaeyoung continued, “I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana chuckled at that, while Mina, now fully stepping into their circle of conversation, furrowed her brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought that poetry was the food of love,” Mina blurted, and everyone in the circle turned to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung straightened her shoulders, while starting to laugh at Mina on the inside. She couldn’t keep being angry at her for her callousness when she was so obviously socially uncomfortable, forcing her way into conversations in the most awkward way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if your love was tried and true, a good poem would only feed that love, of course. But if it is only a vague inclination, I feel that one poorly written sonnet will kill it stone dead!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, to the laughs of the circle, barring one member. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Said member merely squinted her eyes at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung couldn’t help but notice Mina’s eyes still on her as her friends and family laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what then you recommend, Miss Son, to encourage affection?” Mina interjected. Oh, so it was Miss Son now? Chaeyoung looked at Mina’s serious mien, searching for any humor at all in her face. Finding none, she still couldn’t help herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dancing, of course,” Chaeyoung said with the biggest smile she could muster. Mina’s face remained stony but Chaeyoung liked to imagine her eyes narrowed. “Even if one’s partner is like, a five. The very definition of not hot, even.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one really understood Chaeyoung’s reference, and Sana was too busy staring at Dahyun to connect the dots, but Chaeyoung liked to think that Mina looked stunned. Her pretty mouth was hanging slightly open, and while no color rushed into her cheeks she definitely looked embarrassed. The slight shake in her shoulders returned, the same one Chaeyoung had noticed as Mina walked into the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung now, however, was much less perceptive to Mina’s unrest, as she turned and walked away to another corner of the room content that she had gotten her revenge on the stony, now frowning, Myoui Mina. It was satisfying, getting in a private dig in front of everyone, and Chaeyoung silently cheered in her head. This wedding could not end sooner!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is half written so far, and should end up at 8 or so chapters. Updates will happen as fast as I can edit em :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two | netherfield park, let at last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was she misreading the situation, or did Mina stare at her the entire time they were in the hallway? Perhaps she had been replaced by an android who fixated on people they found unattractive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>two</h4>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>~A lady’s imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment.~</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pass me the eggs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m so hungry I can hardly stand it!” Nayeon whined at the dining table in the Son house, early the next morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you mispronounced hungover," Chaeyoung muttered, though she dutifully obliged, her mind a thousand miles away, thinking about what had transpired the night before. While Mama had soon rounded up a tipsy Nayeon from the dance floor for the family to return home, Chaeyoung had watched as Sana had given a full hug to a more timid Dahyun, whose eyes were wide as she pulled back, immediately looking at the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun could be timid at times, Chaeyoung conceded, but she had never seen her so shy around someone as she was around Minatozaki Sana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had cornered Dahyun in their bedroom that night, as they lay in bed talking about the evening. Nights in their tiny shared bedroom were a slice of an alternate world, a place between dream and reality. Dahyun and Chaeyoung had spent their entire lives swapping secrets and dreams underneath those plastic glow-in-the-dark stars, and tonight was no different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sighed, her head absorbed in one Japanese beauty in particular. “Sana is just what a young woman ought to be. Likeable, charming-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gorgeous, conveniently rich!” Chaeyoung cut in, not being able to help herself. Dahyun laughed, pushing her on the arm. Chaeyoung shrieked and held up a stuffed plushie for protection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don’t believe in being with someone just for their money!” she said, laughing all the while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course! I’m glad you liked her,” Chaeyoung said, softly this time. “You have my official permission to like her as you’ve liked worse people in your life. You’re too kind, you know. You think everyone has something good in them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was genuinely happy for her sister, despite Sana’s cold and ridiculously cranky friend. Dahyun seemed to understand where her thoughts were headed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not her friend!” Dahyun cried passionately. “I still can’t believe what she said about you. And how rude to say it when you might have overheard!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mina? Never mind that,” Chaeyoung said, eyes drifting to one tiny pink star on the ceiling. The adhesive was wearing off on that one, and the star flapped precariously with every blast of A/C.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But she is such good friends with Sana, and Momo too! She must have some redeeming qualities for them to be such good friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they’re just business partners,” Chaeyoung started, then shook her head. “It really doesn't matter. I doubt I will talk to her again. She was so goddamn awkward the entire time. Besides, I could more easily forgive her vanity and pride if she had not insulted mine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun looked at her sister pityingly, which she hated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, Dahyun. I shall resolve to hate her forever and that is that!” Chaeyoung announced dramatically. At that moment, the pink star succumbed to a strong gust of air and tumbled down to poke Chaeyoung in the forehead, which had Dahyun falling into her pillows with peals of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This morning, at the lively breakfast table, Dahyun’s shine had not dulled. If anything, she was luminous, her skin shining and bright as she glowed at everyone at the table. Mama had commented that she was looking even prettier than Nayeon, which had their oldest sister pouting and Chaeyoung rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama, it’s obvious that I’m just as pretty as Dahyun was last night! I didn’t stop dancing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I had so many partners!” Nayeon said, sticking out her bottom lip at her mother. Normally, their mother doted on her eldest daughter who acted like the youngest, but today she barely spared her a glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, Nayeon. Be happy for your sister.” Mama said, distracted while piling on more food on her plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the kitchen swung open, and Chaeyoung’s father came in with the mail. “Good morning to you all,” he started, taking in his wife and daughters’ appearance, with Nayeon moping and Dahyun staring off into space. “... however you all are doing. I’ll be in my office. Chaeng? You know where to find me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung watched her father go, internally wishing that he would sometimes approach his own family with more than tired disinterest. She was sure that he loved them, but the only daughter he ever truly engaged with was Chaeyoung herself. Her father had always deemed Nayeon too silly and Dahyun too uninterested to truly invest time teaching them the ins and outs of the family business, so the task fell to Chaeyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to excuse herself from the breakfast table when someone’s phone at the table dinged with a message. She checked her own, but was greeted with a blank screen. Nayeon did the same, and frowned when she saw the same. Which only meant…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it Dahyun?” Nayeon asked, forgetting her eggs for a moment to peek over her sister’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun had her eyes glued to her screen, a smile slowly forming on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...Momo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momo??” Everyone at the table exclaimed. Chaeyoung’s mother immediately put down her mug mid drink and almost spat out her coffee. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How does she have your number?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun continued to read, almost oblivious to the chaos her minor announcement was causing at the table. Nayeon had completely gotten up from her chair at that point, leaning over Dahyun’s chair to read the incoming messages.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She messaged her on Insta! Wow, Momo is sliding into your DMs? I didn’t know you were working on two of the new neighbors, Dubu. Leave some for me!” Nayeon teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh!” Chaeyoung’s mother exclaimed, too dignified to get out of her chair but still eyes glued to Dahyun. “What does Momo possibly want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh she’s inviting me over to their house!” Dahyun exclaimed excitedly. “Oh gosh, this afternoon for games and dinner. Mama, can I take the car?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Nayeon exclaimed suddenly. She started to read over Dahyun’s shoulder at more incoming messages. “‘Sana will be out unfortunately’ what does that even mean? Isn’t the whole point to go see Sana?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana being out this afternoon?” Chaeyoung’s mother mused, which to Chaeyoung was never a good sign. She braced herself for what might be coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their mother’s restraint ran out and she reached across the table, grabbing Dahyun’s phone to examine for herself. Dahyun sighed, exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Mama, it’s too much money to Uber there and I’ll be really careful with it!” Dahyun pleaded. Those pleas fell on deaf ears as their mother continued to muse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana dining out? Too busy for Dahyun is it? Oh what to do…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” Chaeyoung shouted, stunning her mother out of her thoughts. “The car? For Dahyun?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly...not.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” came the cry of the three sisters in almost perfect unison. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were outraged, and Nayeon was mostly thrilled to be in on the latest news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, it is too much to Uber, but I think I’ll need the car this afternoon. You can walk, my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ominously a clap of thunder sounded in the dining room, leaving everyone but their mother in horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Dahyun got ready for what looked like the walk of doom, Chaeyoung slipped into her father’s office. The same poster that always peeled off of the wall when she stepped inside immediately did so upon entry, though she was so used to it that she put up a hand to plaster it back to the wall, sight unseen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we have any blue tape,” she asked, her dad’s eyes wrinkling in enjoyment. “I don’t see why I always have to fix the decor in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s eclectic,” was her dad’s reply. Eclectic was a word for both the office and her father. The walls in the office were covered floor to ceiling in colorful drawings, prints, posters from exhibitions, postcards from vintage shops. She wondered while taping the poster back up how far back the oldest papers on the wall were dated. It could reach back to when her parents had first bought this house, some 25 years ago, especially the most faded ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Chaeyoung was sure her father hadn’t called her here to tape up an old poster. “Alright, what’s going on?” she asked upon seeing him rub his temples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Chaeng…” her father began, smiling softly at his youngest daughter. “I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, shh. Is this about business? I like working, you know I do,” Chaeyoung started, but her father held up a hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled apologetically at his daughter. “How’s finding new clients going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… going,” Chaeyoung hedged, not wanting to give false hope. She had been working hard on finding new business opportunities, expanding their online presence, redesigning their website, even learning code. But there hadn’t been much biting. Chaeyoung needed marketing classes, but she could barely keep up with the business photography class she took on top of her workload. “Yeah Dad, the website has been live for a few days. Surely we’ll get some business from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my girl,” he grinned. “Your sisters just never showed any interest, not to mention your talent in designing way surpasses them.” Chaeyoung blushed, not sure what she’d done to deserve the praise, but she wasn’t going to stop him now. “I wish that you could spend your days doing what you love, rather than dealing with running a business.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this, Chaeyoung was surprised. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>love running the business Dad!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, honey, I know. But I know you love art more, and I just wish you could be the artist I know you can be, not chained to your old man.” Her father laughed without humor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung knew something was up. “Tell me, what’s happening?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re shrewd as always. But… well the bank had been calling to collect payments on the loan from two years ago, and I just am not sure where to find the money.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s hands felt clammy. She hated how defeated her father always sounded when talking about the debt they were in. “How much time do we have?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Six months. It's almost to tens of thousands of dollars now that we have to pay back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Six months. Chaeyoung calculated in her head. Six months was doable, albeit a lot of money. She knew her dad would object, but she had some savings saved up from when she thought she was able to attend college, though she had pivoted to designing and then running the family company instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you object, I want to use it, for me,” Chaeyoung started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, her father would be full of objections. Chaeyoung was to be surprised however. Now, her father just looked old as he sighed. Things must really be bleak. “I know what you’re talking about. Your savings are yours honey. Yours to do with as you please. Let’s… just save it for a last resort alright?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal,” Chaeyoung replied, sinking into the chair. Her father regarded her with pride. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey, you’ve done a great job with everything. We’ll be okay. I won’t let it all fall down on your shoulders,” he said kindly. Chaeyoung smiled, but knew that it wouldn’t be true. She had to find the money, and find it quickly. After a few more points surrounding new clients, Chaeyoung left the office in a whirl, closing the door with a rush of wind. The poster she’d just taped up fluttered, and Chaeyoung’s father laughed as he watched one corner lift off of the wall as if in protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Made it to Netherfield! Only got caught in the rain a little bit ~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a little? are you sure your not keeping some things to yourself </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>yah it’s raining like crazy at our house rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and it’s been raining since the moment u left</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ur probably set up in Netherfield wearing wet clothes and sneezing like crazy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>okay i’m not that bad...I did have a little nosebleed when I came here but I feel a lot better now!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oh Dahyun!! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swear! Besides Sana came home a little bit earlier when she heard I was feeling sick and gave me one of her sweaters to wear and i’m so cozy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>OH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YEAH OH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOLD UP </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SANA IS IN THE HOUSE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We repeat SANA IS IN THE HOUSE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>STOP ohmygod</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>she’s just nice!!  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah she’s just nicely trying to get into your pants</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>GUYS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no shame bb we support you. go get your girl</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah what r some examples of this “just” niceness?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>she made me some soup</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>awwwwww</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and! she wants me to stay the night before I venture out again because I’m not feeling well! how sweet is that??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>guys?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>… lemme get this straight. she wants you to stay in her house, overnight, wearing her clothes...and she does NOT want to get in your pants</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>damn it's like mom planned this shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>probably did a rain dance in the living room before we woke up</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swear I’m turning off my phone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t though because I’m kind of bored</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sana had to go attend to a super important business Zoom call</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and Momo went out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what about the other one? can’t Mina entertain u?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>umm, I think she wants to be left alone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you can say that again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>aww our bb is lonely</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I should go take care of you </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dahyun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you’d love it here, the house is so nice!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but don’t you have to work?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can work remotely</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>or Nayeon can do it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>excUSE ME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Chaeyoung</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m telling dad right now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nayeon </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WAIT </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>don't leave meeeee</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hello???</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wasted no time in getting ready to head to Netherfield, especially since her father had uncharacteristically (possibly due to guilt) allowed her to leave her responsibility to Nayeon for the day. The work that had to be done in person was mostly administrative in nature anyways, and she was fairly confident in her father and Nayeon’s ability to answer a phone call, or forward an email. Mostly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since her mother was positively overcome with joy at the prospect of Dahyun staying the night at Netherfield, there was no way she was letting Chaeyoung take the car to potentially interrupt their romantic bliss. But, as her mother could not cut off her legs, Chaeyoung found herself out walking to Netherfield just as Dahyun had, without the pouring rain and just in the aftermath. She threw a jacket in her backpack and started out on the road, sidestepping puddles and jumping over muddy sidewalks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, she pondered over the odd situation she found herself in. Here she was, traipsing across her neighborhood in old mom jeans and her rattiest sweatshirt, to go see her sister in one of the fanciest houses in their corner of town. A house that was now inhabited by not one but three wealthy and objectively beautiful Japanese women. She wondered belatedly if she should have dressed nicer. For all she knew, their house had a black tie optional dress code at all times.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana didn’t seem like the type for that though. Instead, she seemed nice, really really nice if her personality at the wedding was any indication of her normal state. She was bubbly and cute too, which seemed to clash with her reported tenacity in business dealings that led to her company's rise in Japan. And Chaeyoung was happy that Sana seemed very intensely interested in Dahyun, almost to the point of paying no attention to anybody else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though Dahyun was hard to read sometimes even with Chaeyoung's many years of experience, she seemed happy and shy at the attention. They seemed so happy together, with Sana chasing and Dahyun welcoming her with open arms, that Chaeyoung almost thought they might really be the one for each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That's crazy talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. They had only met one evening ago, and that was the kind of thinking that their mother loved to indulge in. </span>
  <em>
    <span> If Mama had only seen me and Mina interacting, she might be pushing us together right now as well. Even though Mina seems determined to dislike me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought wryly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And me to dislike her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That subject was another part of her walking stream of consciousness. Myoui Mina. Chaeyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have spent some time after Dahyun had fallen asleep doing some research on the house's new inhabitants. Some time of course quickly turned into a few hours. Just to make sure her sister was in good hands, she told herself originally. Once Sana was cleared though, Chaeyoung couldn't help herself and started looking up Momo as well and, finally, Mina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo's Wikipedia page was interesting objectively, with her dance accolades highlighted, as well as a section on her personal life commenting on her partnerships and charities. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a more gossip focused website that ignited Chaeyoung's curiosity, talking about Momo and Mina's long friendship. That piqued Chaeyoung's interest immediately, as she couldn't believe the stilted interactions between Momo and Mina at the wedding reception were based on the bedrock of a long standing friendship. They had apparently been paired up in dance classes when they were young, especially as two top dancers of their school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That had shocked Chaeyoung to her core, especially as Mina had refused to dance with anyone at all at the wedding. If the internet was correct here, Mina was one of the best ballet dancers of her generation, before she had decided to shift abruptly to a life more behind the scenes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Currently, Mina was a Vice President of the Korean branch at the company that her father had headed up before his retirement from work and society several years ago. Chaeyoung even saw some ballet video recommendations on the side bar when she googled Mina, but she quickly waved those away. She was not interested in watching Mina arrogantly prancing around like she knew she was the best in her class, as Chaeyoung knew she would be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Internet forums seemed just as confused as to why Mina stepped out of the spotlight a year ago, almost stopping entirely to focus on her business dealings. There was no argument that she wasn't good at business, especially with her meteoric success, but Chaeyoung finished her googling feeling slightly guilty for looking so much and more confused than she had when she started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, the house of Netherfield loomed on the end of the cul-de-sac ahead of her as she was left to her thoughts. She gathered all of her courage and knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence, and just when Chaeyoung felt like reexamining the address a woman she had never seen before opened the door. Chaeyoung now definitely felt like reexamining the house address and was about to stammer out an apology for the wrong house when the woman looked her up and down and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chaeyoung right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung's train of thought came to a crashing stop. The woman continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I'm the nurse that came by to tend your sister. Sana hired me, and your sister was saying you'd come by. I just connected the dots."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung's head was still spinning from the fact that Sana was straight up hiring people to take care of her sister's very minor rain-related illness when she stepped into the house. It was gorgeous on the inside just like the out, but she barely noticed as the nurse, named Minnie, led her to Dahyun's room which Chaeyoung supposed was the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon seeing Chaeyoung enter, Dahyun smiled her trademark big smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Chaeng!" She exclaimed from a pile of pillows she was perched on in a massive bed, underneath what seemed like the softest comforter Chaeyoung had ever seen. Minnie left them to themselves as Chaeyoung gingerly embraced her sister, who seemed a lot more sick surrounded by pillows than she had made herself out to be over text. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sighed. "Like I’m bothering Sana to hell and back! I swear, I had one of my nosebleeds and Momo freaked out and called Sana and by then I was sure I had picked up some kind of cold from being out in the rain so I really was sneezing. I looked like a mess. I swear Chaeng and Sana still came and said I was pretty but I must go lie down in one of the spare bedrooms!" Dahyun scrunched up her face and sneezed. Chaeyoung wordlessly offered her a tissue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that point the door to the bedroom flew open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So sorry that took so long, Dahyun! How are you-" Sana stopped mid sentence and beamed at Chaeyoung. "Oh Chaeyoung! How good to see you. I hope you see that we're taking good care of your sister. I only wish I could do more!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana was so earnest that Chaeyoung had to smile at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sana's just been so kind to me, I hate to feel like a burden just being sick here," Dahyun said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no! It's my pleasure," Sana said confidently before realizing what she had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, just, not that you being ill is a pleasure, just that it's great having you here...being ill," she finished, awkwardly scratching her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, and Dahyun yawned and smiled. Both the girls noticed and jumped up, Sana a bit more enthusiastic than Chaeyoung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about you take a nap for a bit?" Sana suggested, her gaze softening as she regarded Dahyun. Chaeyoung was sure that if she herself wasn’t sitting on her sister’s bed, Sana would be in a heartbeat. Possibly even cuddled up to Dahyun, ignoring any protests in favor of petting her sister’s hair or something equally mushy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, I couldn't just go to sleep as soon as Chaeyoung got here!" Dahyun protested even as she continued to yawn. Chaeyoung chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries, Dubu. I'll just chill with Sana." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And get to know her a bit better. For Dahyun's sake, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she told herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana seemed to almost break her neck with enthusiastic nodding. "Oh yes! And Momo and Mina should be around too, we can all hang out and keep you company unlike poor Dahyun, who I've neglected so keenly." Sana joked, looking at Dahyun with barely concealed adoration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On second thought, maybe she wouldn’t chill with Sana. As soon as Sana started making eyes at her sister, the vibe of the room changed from sisterly affection to Chaeyoung being the obvious third wheel. Chaeyoung almost felt awkward sitting in the same room as them, the previously large guest room seeming very small for three people all of a sudden. She announced to no one in particular that she was going to find a bathroom, leaving Dahyun and Sana to moon at each other and trade blushes and smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stepped out of the room into a hallway with several doors. One of them had to be a bathroom she wagered as she wandered the hallways, scrunching up her nose at the thought of Sana and her sister doing god-knows-what in the guest bedroom. Or, as Dahyun had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span> of the guest bedrooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was truly a concept to Chaeyoung to have a house so big that it had multiple unused bedrooms. She’d heard rumors before of the Netherfield house having an elevator too, and wondered if she could locate it. She almost didn’t notice the sound of Momo talking to someone in the hallway until she almost ran head first into them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung!” Momo exclaimed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Chaeyoung's luck, of course the person Momo had been talking to was Mina, who looked as uncomfortable as ever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina seemed to see her in slow motion, first turning from Momo to see what had interrupted them, then her face darkening when she realized it was Chaeyoung. She was dressed in dark clothing, a simple black t-shirt with dark jeans, but still looked annoyingly amazing. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with not a strand out of place. Chaeyoung felt irked just looking at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that Mina felt the same way by the way she looked at Chaeyoung. She wondered what about her appearance caused Mina to look so constipated, indeed it felt like she was being examined under a microscope the way Mina scrutinized her. She gave herself a mental once over and winced, thinking about the hems of her jeans, having dragged through puddles of mud on the way here, and her hair wild from the wind and drizzle. She probably looked like something the cat dragged in, and the look on Mina and even Momo's face said it all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry!" Chaeyoung blurted. "I'm here to see my sister." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's just past that corner," Mina said. Chaeyoung did not expect her to speak at all and tried not to startle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes… I came from there to find a bathroom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo piped up. "Of course, you must be uncomfortable with all of… that on you! The bathroom's on the left down the hall. Oh wait, let me give you some clothes to change into, just hang on one sec!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Chaeyoung could say anything, Momo darted into another door in the hallway, leaving her and Mina alone. For the first few seconds, Chaeyoung pretended to have an overwhelming curiosity for the pattern of the rug, then switched her focus to the wallpaper, but she couldn’t just avoid Mina forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry for just barging in here,” Chaeyoung began. At her words Mina blinked, but said nothing. Mina almost looked angry, which perplexed Chaeyoung to the highest degree and then angered her. What business did Mina have being angry at her anyways? Yes, she was technically intruding on their space, but she wasn't tracking dirt through the house and it wasn't even Mina’s house in the first place! She looked away from Mina’s cold looks and resolved to resume her detailed exploration of the rug patterns. Maybe the designs would actually be worth studying. It was a pretty modern print, she remarked to herself, when Mina's voice stopped her in her place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should stay." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Chaeyoung and Momo, who had emerged with a set of sweats, turned to face Mina somewhat incredulously. Mina herself seemed flustered by the attention and what she had said, but she plowed on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...so you don't have to walk home at night. There's a guest bedroom next to that bathroom. Momo can show you." Mina seemed to choke out the words and then gave the smallest of bows, before turning on her heel and speed walking down the hall, disappearing into yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span> room on the right. Damn, how many rooms were there in this house??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo was the first to break the silence. "Umm, yeah you should definitely stay, you and Dahyun both." She didn't look at Chaeyoung when she said it though, looking down the hallway at what must have been Mina's closed door. Chaeyoung nodded, too dazed by this conversation to really listen as they started down to the guest room. "We'll have dinner tonight and we usually hang out in the living room all together if you'd like to join. I'll call you when it's time but you should rest." Momo smiled faintly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung remembered her manners and bowed. "Thank you Momo, I really appreciate you all helping us so much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another nod and bow, Chaeyoung fell back into the room straight into the bed. It was so soft and comfy that she frowned, unwilling to enjoy any bit of hospitality that might have come even tangentially from the high and mighty Myoui Mina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was she misreading the situation, or did Mina stare at her the entire time they were in the hallway? Perhaps she had been replaced by an android who fixated on people they found unattractive? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Chaeyoung turned over their exchange in her mind, she realized that she must be some kind of sick entertainment for Mina, someone she saw as way below her station that she could criticize behind her eyes. Mina was bored and wanted to keep around someone she could judge 24/7. It was obvious in the way Mina glared at her, and Chaeyoung remembered unwittingly how she wasn't hot enough for Mina, in some weird battle of beauty standards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A five,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her brain helpfully reminded her to further increase her insecurities, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she thinks you’re a five.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hmpf! As if Chaeyoung would let the proud Mina intimidate </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Sure, Mina was gorgeous, Chaeyoung had eyes. But she wasn't gorgeous enough to insult whoever she wanted who didn't live up to some impossible standard. She’d show her that she was strong enough to stand anything, just she wait!</span>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner consisted mostly of a spirited discussion between Sana, Chaeyoung, and Momo, while Dahyun spoke softly to avoid aggravating her throat and Mina said nothing at all besides good evening when she walked in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung put on all of her charms at dinner, which wasn’t hard to do with such amazing food. Sana had let her know sheepishly that none of them could cook very well, and they had catered in from a nicer restaurant in the area, but Chaeyoung couldn’t care less for whether or not it was homemade. Every bite she took she would make an involuntary moan of satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh!” Chaeyoung said after taking a particularly good bite of pasta. She swore that Mina’s eyes flicked to her, as did almost everyone in the company. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm!” Chaeyoung then all but moaned, then blushing at her display. Sana laughed at the noise Chaeyoung made, a particularly loud one this time that even had Mina watching her again. Chaeyoung ignored her but still felt her stare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung, you sure love to enjoy your food!” From anyone else, Chaeyoung would have taken it as an insult but she was sure Sana meant well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeng has always been very… expressive when she eats,” Dahyun said giggling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I can’t help that it’s so good!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, blushing slightly. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mina was now staring intensely at her own food, one hand gripping the edge of her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What gives?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was making Chaeyoung uncomfortable, and while Dahyun and Sana were once again too wrapped up in each other Momo also seemed to notice Mina’s agitation and engaged her in conversation. Chaeyoung said a brief thank you to Momo in her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The after dinner hangout in the living room did not go any better. If anything, things seemed to spiral. Dahyun was tired from the exertion of sitting at dinner and engaging in conversation, so she went to her room to rest more, leaving Chaeyoung, Momo, Sana, and Mina to themselves in the family room after dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina had already taken up in the recliner in the corner, furiously typing on a laptop and pouting into the screen. Chaeyoung took one look at Mina in her spot and steered completely clear of her, coming to sit on a couch on the opposite side of the room next to Momo. Momo and Sana were there, engaging in a spirited discussion on the best way to pronounce egg. Chaeyoung smiled at them but immediately knew that she should not be able to follow along with the bizarre conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A beep startled all three of them from her thoughts, though Mina stayed focused on whatever it was she was doing. Momo sprang up from the couch immediately, stretching her arms while bouncing from foot to foot. She looked a bit too much like a jack-in-the-box, and Chaeyoung hid a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time again?” Sana asked, looking at Momo teasingly. Momo pouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I do this to keep in shape! And me being in shape keeps your profits in shape too!” Momo protested, while Chaeyoung continued to struggle with what the hell they were talking about. Sana noticed the struggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Momo has a fitbit that beeps when she’s been inactive for too long,” she explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to keep this machine well-oiled!” Momo said, starting to swing her arms around. “The machine being her body,” Sana supplied helpfully. Chaeyoung smiled and nodded, her eyes inexplicably sliding over to where Mina was hunched over her laptop, eyes not moved from the screen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo’s hand then suddenly appeared in Chaeyoung’s line of vision. “Come and take a turn about the room with me, Chaeyoung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung spluttered. “Me? Ah- no, I think- I am okay I think-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo tugged her arm up anyways. “Nonsense, we always need to refresh ourselves after sitting in one place for so long. It’s not healthy to just sit the whole evening, especially since we’re about to go to bed and lie a whole night!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung didn’t have the heart to protest after such an impassioned speech and reluctantly got out of her comfy position on the couch to follow after Momo. Her idea of refreshing herself seemed to consist of walking in a loop around the perimeter of the room, passing behind the couch they were sitting on, by the doorway, and finally in front of Mina’s hunched form in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung initially had no idea what the purpose of walking in slow, deliberate steps around the room would do for Momo’s health, until they walked in front of Mina. And it was perhaps the twin attractions of a diversion from her work and the potential to criticize Chaeyoung that finally drew Mina’s gaze from her laptop straight into Chaeyoung’s line of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina’s expression was chilly as always, her eyes slightly red from staring at a screen for so long. Her pupils were dilated as she looked at Chaeyoung, she noted in the back of her head, probably from the darkness of her corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo’s voice cut through Chaeyoung’s musings. “Come, Mina, and walk around with us for a bit. You’ve been sitting for far too long, and you know what that does to your posture being all hunched like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina’s gaze switched to Momo, then back down to her computer quickly, as if she was a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I don’t want to take a turn or whatever it is you call it Momoring," Mina sounded bored, even when adding the affectionate nickname for Momo on the end. Just when the silence stretched to where Chaeyoung was sure the conversation had ended, Mina spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Besides, I know you can only have two motives in walking around like this and I would only interfere with both," Mina remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mom smiled, as having gotten a small response seemed to be a big win around Mina. "What could she mean? Can't you figure out her meaning here, Chaeyoung?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had no desire to engage in Mina's weird mind games and responded as such, but Momo pressed her to where she had to say something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure she means to criticize us, so our surest way of disappointing her will be to ask her nothing about it!" Chaeyoung teased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo could not be assuaged with such a vague conclusion though. "Do tell us Minari. What interference could you run from your dark little work corner?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina looked up once more from her laptop, though in victory or in annoyance Chaeyoung could not tell. "If you must. You either have some secret gossip to discuss or you are aware that your bodies look much better in motion than seated. If the first, I'd get in your way, but with the second I can admire you much better sitting from my vantage point here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana, having finally tuned into the conversation, laughed. "Mina, you scoundrel!" She said, sounding both scandalized and delighted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shocking! How should we punish her for such a statement?" Momo trilled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We could always laugh at her, tease her back," Chaeyoung said, watching Mina for her reaction. Mina herself had fixed her eyes on Chaeyoung as she was wont to do lately. "You are such friends that you must know the best way to do so," she said to Momo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh God no, Mina is not to be laughed at!" Momo exclaimed, almost sounding frightened. Chaeyoung had to laugh at her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mina, not to be laughed at? How unfortunate, since I love to laugh," Chaeyoung said mildly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Momo is giving me more credit than I deserve. Anyone can be laughed at, especially by someone who can laugh at any trait." Mina spoke up, once again making unwavering eye contact with Chaeyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That won't help me, since I try to only laugh at little foolish things as they arise. I can't laugh at your honesty, though," Chaeyoung carried on, now having captured both Mina and Momo's full attention. "But I can't imagine you having a foolish bone in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> body."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina narrowed her eyes. "It is true that I have spent my life avoiding… foolishness to the best of my ability."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Things like vanity or pride?" Chaeyoung couldn’t help herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Vanity is foolish to me, yes, but pride is something you earn. Why have pride in anything if it wasn’t built on hard work? That is lost to me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bit back a smile. Now that was rich given Mina’s background. "Are you too proud then? Or would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?" Chaeyoung shot back, hardly able to hold her tongue once they had begun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't say." Chaeyoung had Mina's full attention by now, the weight of Mina's full stare bearing down on her. As if Chaeyoung had been trying to gain it. She gulped and drew up her courage to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because we're doing our best to find fault in you," Chaeyoung quipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it's that I find it hard to forgive people when they’re obviously in the wrong, especially if they’re against me," Mina said. The air around Chaeyoung seemed colder almost when Mina spoke. Her topic was just as serious, and it seemed that Mina was not lightened up in the slightest by Chaeyoung's joke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina's eyes were too intense, the atmosphere too humourless that Chaeyoung had to look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh goodness. I don't know if I can laugh at that.” Despite her words, Chaeyoung let out a nervous chuckle. “Congratulations, you are impervious to my attacks, Miss Myoui. You have won," Chaeyoung made a small bow, laughing nervously all the while. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never claim to be impervious to any attack. Like you say, isn’t that a matter of pride that you find so… offensive?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows. “I just think that perspective that you can’t forgive people for their flaws is interesting, that’s all. I don’t know how I could survive like that, as I’m sure you can imagine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana, who’d be glancing anxiously back and forth between her friends, jumped in at last. “Of course! You’re a dear friend already to me, which must be due to your friendly and forgiving nature!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled at Sana, who seemed incapable of holding a grudge. It was getting awkward now, and she didn’t really want to fight Mina in the living room. She bowed slightly towards Mina again, and made her way delicately back to the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you consider this a win,” Mina spoke up, just as Chaeyoung started to sit down. “Then I am more than willing to take it from your hands." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s eyes narrowed, and she gave Mina a tight-lipped smile, reminding herself of her resolve of thirty seconds ago to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight Mina in the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo had been watching the exchange as well, somewhat perplexed by the sharp exchanges. Unbeknownst to Chaeyoung, she was watching Mina as well, watching her expressions, her sudden interest in their new neighbor. She took down the interactions in her brain for further review and reset her Fitbit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina, meanwhile, was grateful the conversation had ended. She was beginning to feel the danger of paying Chaeyoung too much attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung headed back up to Dahyun’s room after the interesting events post-dinner. Thankfully, the rest of the evening was uneventful, with Mina returning to her laptop and Momo getting up every 45 minutes to walk around by herself, doing jumping jacks in the corner while Chaeyoung and Sana talked quietly. Chaeyoung liked Sana, she really did, and she was grateful for how kind and sweet the girl seemed, and especially how marked her attentions were towards Dahyun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knocking on Dahyun’s door, Chaeyoung was surprised to hear the tail end of a conversation Dahyun was having. Had Sana rushed from downstairs to talk to Dahyun in the room? It wouldn’t have been uncharacteristic, Chaeyoung thought with a laugh. She pushed the door open to hear more clearly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now is just such a bad time!” Dahyun was exclaiming into her phone, immediately alarming Chaeyoung. She wondered if Dahyun was being asked to do something by her friends? She was clearly sick and couldn’t do much right now! Dahyun continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess if we have to, right now…” Dahyun sounded resigned. “It’s really bad? Yeah okay, Mama. I’ll figure something out. Okay, no I’m not going to do that! Okay bye.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun hung up with a huff. Chaeyoung watched warily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did Mom want now?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's, of all times I swear," Dahyun started, looking uncharacteristically frustrated. "It’s not her fault, I know. It’s the house, the water heater is busted and it’s flooded the kitchen. So we have to re-do that, but apparently she wants to re-do other parts of the house, something about increasing the value of the house."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung blinked. Increasing the value of their house sounded an awful lot like a ploy to eventually sell their house. Sure, Chaeyoung and her father had to figure out the debt in the business, but she hadn’t realized their family was getting to that point where it affected the house. She had to focus on the current predicament however. "Um, oh-okay? She's wanted to do that for ages I guess?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah but it’s the entire house. As in, we have to live somewhere else for a while, for a remodel!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The prospect of being homeless for any period of time gave Chaeyoung pause. "So what's her grand plan for where we're all going to...live." Chaeyoung finished, slowly realizing the extent of her mother's scheming. "No, no way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's what I said!" Dahyun exclaimed. "We've already been taking advantage of Sana's hospitality too much! I told her we could go to cousin Mary's house like her and Dad but she insisted that they only had room for them and Nayeon, like yeah right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had to give their mother some credit there. Cousin Mary’s house really only had one spare bedroom, and it could definitely not fit five extra people in it. Plus living there would make Dahyun’s commute to her college way longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock startled them from their thoughts. "Dahyun?" Sana's concerned face appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to eavesdrop of course! I just thought you sounded distressed and wanted to…" she trailed off mid-sentence. "Comfort you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled beatifically at Sana, as Chaeyoung watched her previous irritation melt away. "It's no bother, Sana." Sana smiled, seemingly waiting for a few more words of encouragement and dimmed slightly when Dahyun said no more. Chaeyoung jumped in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Dubu. We'll go to a hotel nearby or something. I have some savings." Savings that were quickly being depleted, her mind supplied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A hotel?" Sana asked. "What for? If you need somewhere to stay am I not good enough?" She teased, with Dahyun turning pink while she protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We really can't impose on you more," Chaeyoung protested weakly, knowing that as soon as Sana knew about their impending homelessness that she would do anything to keep Dahyun close by. And that exactly happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Sana exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “It’ll be so much more fun for you both to stay here, among friends! Oh, we can carpool you to college, Dahyun, as well, whenever you need it! Hang out every night, all of us together! What better way to get to know you all?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun couldn’t protest against staying with the girl she was crushing on, and Chaeyoung couldn’t justify not staying at the mansion served up to them on a silver platter, so she nodded, only partially feigning excitement at Sana gathering her and her sister up in a bear hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sana promised to house them both for as long as they needed, as they were "most welcomed guests" for the house's occupants. Chaeyoung figured that statement applied to two out of the three guests, but while she was excited to watch Dahyun and Sana get closer, she also quickly realized with dread that she'd be in the same house as Myoui Mina for the foreseeable future. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And what about it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung thought to herself. Maybe staying here would make her seem more human. I mean, surely Mina could not be the ice princess she acted like all of the time right? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I learned how to embed links which I meant to do in ch. 1! And so, for background and your viewing pleasure:<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6690D980D8A65D08">The Lizzie Bennet Diaries</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/766513/chapters/1436517">The Measure of a Gentleman</a><br/><a href="https://www.gutenberg.org/files/1342/1342-h/1342-h.htm#link2HCH0001">Pride and Prejudice (Gutenberg edition)</a><br/><a href="https://youtu.be/PZvfcuK_Ozs?t=1032">Chaeyoung while eating lmao</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three | eyes fixed on her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>three</h4><hr/><p>~ “She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange.” ~ </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With this latest development in the k-drama that was now Chaeyoung’s life, she made a few runs back to her own room at her house to grab some essentials before it seemed like her mother was forcibly marooning her at Minatozaki Sana’s mansion. </p><p> </p><p>To her mother’s credit, she hadn’t been lying about the flooding, which meant this situation was only partially manufactured by Mrs. Son. The kitchen really was destroyed by the water heater exploding, and Chaeyoung had to step over several industrial sized fans drying the flooded areas to make her way through the house. <em> There are worse fates I guess, </em> she thought as she stuffed her laptop, several basic outfits, and toiletries in her backpack. While Chaeyoung was packing, she saw Nayeon peek her head into her doorway out of the corner of her eye before she was pushed into her bed in a bear hug. </p><p> </p><p>"Chaeng!! I can't believe I have to go live with boring cousin Mary while you and Dahyun have all the fun with the Japanese girls," Nayeon said, jutting her lower lip out into a polished pout. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed at her sister. Even if she was older, she still had the naivety and immaturity of a teenager. "I'm pretty sure Mama wants Dahyun to have all the fun, and I'm just tagging along."</p><p> </p><p>"If only one of the others had taken an interest in me! Sana is such a catch, maybe once she and Dahyun get together she can introduce me to other rich and pretty girls!" Nayeon sighed. Chaeyoung made a face and felt like face palming at Nayeon's premature reasoning. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon continued on like Chaeyoung had done nothing. "But not that Mina of course. She looks so foul and serious every time I see her! Like, what's she got to be sad about; she's filthy rich!"</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung snorted in spite of herself. "Exactly. Don't envy me, I have to spend every evening in the living room with all of them, just casually ignoring how rude and silent Mina is as she hunches over her laptop doing god knows what." </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon leaned forward conspiratorially. "She's probably dealing in scary stuff on the dark web. That's why her hair is so big; it's full of secrets!" </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung burst into laughter. "Haha, hilarious. Let me pack!" </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure I can’t come?” Nayeon asked one more time, giving Chaeyoung big puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>In all honesty, Chaeyoung was somewhat glad that Nayeon hadn’t strictly been invited. Her sister could be too energetic, and sometimes reminded her too much of their mother. “Yeah, Nayeonie,” she said, gently. “I’m sure.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Thankfully, Netherfield after the forced indefinite stay was much more quiet than the first night. Mina seemed mysteriously absent from any major conversation that Chaeyoung was involved in, yet could always be found lurking in the corner of the room at the same time. Mina was mostly out of her way, and similarly Chaeyoung spent three days alternating between her guest bedroom, Dahyun’s room, and the kitchen to grab snacks and ramen, begging off of any formal dinner in the dining room since she had so much work to catch up on.</p><p> </p><p>That much was true, but in practice she loved the excuse for offering her an escape from Mina’s lengthy silence. She did have a fun time with Momo, who was polite and great fun when learning small dances together in the living room, but she mostly left Sana and Dahyun to their lovelorn selves. </p><p> </p><p>It gave her cavities, watching Dahyun and Sana giggle over nothing. The other evening, Sana had pretended to remove imaginary fluff from Dahyun’s face for thirty whole minutes, while Dahyun blushed and pretended to push her off. Chaeyoung was happy for her sister, and resolved to let her have as much space as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, that resolution was threatened by their mother and Nayeon announcing that they wanted to come see “dear Dahyun”, and along with it, Chaeyoung as an afterthought. Chaeyoung thought that the lure of seeing Netherfield fully occupied and functioning as a mansion might have also sweetened the deal of visiting her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>The visit happened after days in which Chaeyoung successfully avoided any situation that would require her to speak, or even make eye contact, with Myoui Mina. In her defense, her work did take her away from the company present at Netherfield. She knew she had countless emails she had missed while working, and she had highly doubted that Nayeon had actually followed through with helping with the company. </p><p> </p><p>She had actually gotten a new client, albeit a small one, through the interest form on her website. It was a small request really, a startup asking for some logo work, but Chaeyoung poured everything she had into sending a few samples to them while hiding in the mansion in various spots. She spent some days holed up in her or Dahyun’s room, but switched to her own room more often, as Sana loved to sit in Dahyun’s room and moon at her. It had only taken one time when Chaeyoung walked in on Sana crawling towards Dahyun on the bed to keep her out and announcing herself loudly. </p><p> </p><p>On the day that their mother decided to invite herself over to their makeshift home, Chaeyoung had taken a rare reprieve from her bedroom to sit in the living room, desperate for some fresher air than her admittedly stale bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Mina also seemed to have the same idea, having perched on her usual spot on the recliner opposite the room from Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung had given her a half wave when she walked in, not looking forward to sitting in the same stultifying air as the stuffy Mina, but unwilling to move or change her plans for the girl. Mina had barely reacted to Chaeyoung, just glancing up from her laptop, the blueish monitor highlighting the shadows on her face in the relatively dark room. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind if I turn on the lamp?” Chaeyoung asked. The fact that she was speaking at all seemed to startle Mina, who jumped in her chair and muttered an affirmative answer before hiding her face behind her computer screen once more. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung rolled her eyes in her head. Typical Mina, too rude to even look Chaeyoung in the face. She resolved to work in peace, putting on her massive headphones and pulling out her round glasses to rest on the tip of her nose before cracking open her laptop. She was glad anyway that she had been able to turn on the lamp. </p><p>She pounded a few emails to prospective partners with the company to the tune of Girls Generation, the music completely drowning out any thoughts of Mina for a few minutes. </p><p> </p><p>At some point though, Chaeyoung had the uncomfortable feeling of almost being… watched. She snuck a glance up from her laptop, eyes just drifting over the top of the screen to appear as casual as possible, as if she just wandered off on a train of thought. To her surprise and displeasure, Mina was there. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was there in that her eyes were trained sharply on Chaeyoung. She appeared to be watching Chaeyoung from her chair in the corner, probably for some time now. Her face was blank as she gazed at Chaeyoung, but Chaeyoung realized after turning the volume lower on her music that Mina had also stopped typing on her keyboard, and wasn’t even looking at the screen. She was also being discreet, but it seemed that Mina had stopped everything she was doing to stare at Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s delicate lips, normally pursed together in displeasure, were slightly open. Maybe, Chaeyoung thought to herself, she had a stuffy nose and had to breathe through her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>That could, after all, be the only explanation for why it appeared Mina was having trouble breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, as soon as Chaeyoung let her gaze soften over the top of the laptop Mina’s eyes shifted to a spot on the wall behind Chaeyoung, so subtly that Chaeyoung wondered if she had imagined it. She went back to her work, eyes drifting to her email inbox. Her mind was everywhere but in her work flow now as she flipped through her dozens of tabs trying to find what she had been working on. She pressed play on her music again, yet felt uncomfortable still. </p><p> </p><p>Could it be…? </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung dared a look in Mina’s direction. Sure enough, those eyes were trained in her direction once more, glittering from the darkness of her corner. As soon as Chaeyoung had looked away, Mina seemed to be right back at her, like she was unable to look away. </p><p> </p><p>Ugh! Chaeyoung gritted her teeth. She hated being looked at like a train wreck to Mina, like Chaeyoung was such a disaster that Mina had to judge from afar. <em> She sure loves to stare at things she hates, </em> Chaeyoung thought, only somewhat bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed, having half a mind to meet Mina’s eyes and catch her in the act. She glanced up, glaring back at Mina who startled at catching Chaeyoung’s eyes. There was only a brief moment where they were making eye contact, then the front door opened from the other room and Chaeyoung heard a familiar and unwelcome voice echoing through the house. </p><p> </p><p>She tore her eyes away from Mina to look in growing horror at her own mother coming through the hallway to the living room, Nayeon in tow only looking slightly sheepish. When she saw Chaeyoung, she grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung! Look who’s coming to see you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I certainly see,” Chaeyoung deadpanned. Chaeyoung’s mother started towards Chaeyoung upon seeing her, her excitement of being the house palpable on her face. Eager to prevent Mina from interacting with her mother too much, Chaeyoung jumped up from the couch to start talking to her. When she looked back, Mina had returned to work on her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, Chaeyoung had managed to wrangle her mother, Nayeon, Sana and Momo into a somewhat civil conversation in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“My goodness, Miss Sana, this house is incredible!” her mother exclaimed, eyes bulging in looking at the decor.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Son,” Sana replied diplomatically. Nayeon looked like she was feeling a mix of embarrassment and desire to embarrass Chaeyoung, and the desire to embarrass her sister won out. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s crazy big in this house!” Nayeon exclaimed in an exaggerated voice. “You know what you should do?” </p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled good naturedly, while Momo seemed to cringe slightly at how loud Nayeon was. “What’s your suggestion?”</p><p> </p><p>“You should throw a PARTY, a big party right here!” Nayeon spread her arms wide, only having barely missed hitting Sana with her enthusiasm. Sana dodged quickly but stumbled slightly off of the couch she was sitting on. “A party?” she asked, catching her breath from the quick adjustment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been ages since we’ve all had a proper dance in this neighborhood, and my bones are getting rusty you know?” Nayeon stretched, exaggerating her movements in a way that Chaeyoung was sure she was enjoying. Nayeon was silly and loved acting much younger than she was. Sana seemed charmed by it thankfully, but Momo looked like she was not having it whatsoever. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Sana stepped up to say something before anyone else. “When your sister is better, you will name the day! It’ll be great to get to know everyone and host a party at our house, don’t you think Momoring?” Momo gritted her teeth in a smile. “Indeed.” </p><p> </p><p>Having not been seen nor heard from previously in the conversation, Mina’s voice was heard from the chair in the corner. “We can make this room into the dance floor,” she said, eyes fluttering with her words.</p><p> </p><p>Every head in the room whipped around faster than Sana had said yes. Chaeyoung had honestly forgotten that Mina was still in this room. Even Nayeon seemed confused at Mina’s sudden interest in… well, anything. Mina blinked, cheeks turning pink.</p><p> </p><p>“I just think that it would be good to show off Momo’s dancing, as well as… other dancers in the area. We can show off the talent in the neighborhood as well.” For some reason, Mina’s eyes darted toward the couch where Chaeyoung was sitting, and then quickly looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Sana recovered quickly and reacted with enthusiasm. Momo also suddenly gained a positive outlook on the potential party, offering to choreograph a dance routine to draw interest. Chaeyoung’s mother, of course, had immediately jumped on the bandwagon, subtly pushing Dahyun at Sana all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“My Dahyun is truly working hard on her dancing!” Chaeyoung heard over the din, cringing at her mother loudly gesturing at Sana. It seemed that Momo and Mina noticed as well, while Sana remained oblivious at the sound of Dahyun’s name. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’d love to see Dahyun dance again!” Sana exclaimed, noticing Chaeyoung attempting to slide away. “I bet Chaeyoung is a great dancer too!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung gave her a sheepish smile, but her mother scoffed. Sana noticed Chaeyoung cringing at her mother. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m a better artist,” Chaeyoung admitted. An idea struck her, and Chaeyoung offered to design a custom backdrop for the party, with Sana nodding so enthusiastically at the idea that Chaeyoung worried for her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“But I’d be happy to help, you all can have me however you want me,” she finished. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mina stiffen and turn pink. Momo seemed to notice as well, and scowled slightly. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung could not wait to get out of that room, she decided. Nayeon slid up to her on the couch while everyone else was still squabbling. She had a shit-eating grin on her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Excited for the big party?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed. “I can’t believe this whole thing was your idea and you still weaseled your way out of helping with any of it, damn it. You’re good, Nayeonie.”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon just smiled. “You’ll do great my baby tiger. I need to save my strength for wowing the neighborhood with my beauty and talents. Besides, you’ll get to know our new neighbors better hmm? You’re spending some time with Momo, aren’t you? Her friend might suck but Momo might suck less… or more depending on what you like,” she finished mischievously. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to… ugh!” Chaeyoung whisper-shouted, her face getting red. Now this event <em> really </em> could not end sooner.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The days after Chaeyoung’s mother left were filled with work, caring for Dahyun, and more work. It didn’t take Chaeyoung long to start a poster design, drawing her signature illustrations on the backdrop and presenting them to Sana for approval. It was fun, she admitted, getting to do the art she liked, rather than other people’s design ideas all of the time.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, her mother was convinced to only renovate the kitchen and the first floor, cutting the renovation and subsequently their stay at Mansion Sana to five more torturous days. Yes, the food was amazing and quite tasty, but Mina’s unbearable attitude was really starting to cramp Chaeyoung’s style.</p><p> </p><p>The worst of it all came one evening, after dinner in the living room. Momo had taken to snooping over Mina’s shoulder at her email, and was delighted to announce to everyone that Mina was writing to her adoptive sister, Tzuyu. Chaeyoung had never met Tzuyu, but according to the conversation of the evening she was an angel from above, completely beautiful in every way, and talented at school and the arts.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, Mina, please tell Tzuyu that I miss her! It’s been way too long since we’ve hung out, I bet she’s gotten so much taller too!”</p><p> </p><p>Mina barely smiled, not looking up from her computer. “She’s a bit taller yes, but you can text her yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Momo pouted at that, but stayed quiet for another beat. "It’s such a shame that she quit her singing lessons last year, but I bet she's improved her dancing! She'll be up there with us one day if I have anything to say about it," Momo declared.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe dance lessons suit her better,” was all Mina had to say to a disappointed Momo.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully for Momo, Sana chimed in. "Tzuyu is just like so many of the girls we see, all so accomplished! Everyone is painting and dancing and learning an instrument these days, it's more rare to find someone not doing it!" Chaeyoung smiled at her enthusiasm, but Mina once again wiped it off her face by chiming in.</p><p> </p><p>"I think far too many young people are considering themselves accomplished these days, if you ask me," Mina said, offhandedly. "I can't say I know more than half a dozen girls who are truly accomplished. Everyone wants a participation trophy now for mediocrity."</p><p> </p><p><em> Who even asked you? </em> Chaeyoung asked in her head but she kept her composure as Momo latched onto Mina's latest statement. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes! She must have talents in singing, dancing, an appreciation for the arts, and knowledge of more than one language at least to deserve the word," Momo casually listed, as if no one would notice that all of those descriptors specifically fit herself. </p><p> </p><p>"And she must constantly improve her mind, always looking for more information and hungry for the reading of books, rather than social media nonsense," Mina added, at which Chaeyoung snapped, shutting her laptop quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I am no longer surprised at you knowing only six accomplished girls, I now wonder if you know any!" Chaeyoung declared in a rush of breath.</p><p> </p><p>Mina finally looked up from her laptop. “Kind of harsh, judging all of womankind like that.”</p><p> </p><p>If Chaeyoung wasn’t so incensed, she might have recognized that statement as Mina had meant it, in her own awkward sense of humor. But as it was, she saw red.</p><p> </p><p>“If I ever meet someone like you describe, I will bow down at her feet. She would be a fearsome thing to behold!” Chaeyoung exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Sana had the wherewithal to laugh in an attempt to diffuse the tension. But her laughs did little to cut off the staring contest between Chaeyoung and Mina.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung couldn’t stop herself. How dare Mina be so judgemental! Of others, and of herself! A distant part of her mind was calling her to not be so harsh on the other girl, but Chaeyoung pushed that aside to glare at Mina.</p><p> </p><p>She was interrupted by Momo of all people, who had also been watching the stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a walk,” she said lightly. “I’ve been sitting for far too long in this attitude, and it’s time we refresh ourselves.” Chae knew for a fact that Momo had just done her hourly calisthenics but she gratefully walked around the room.</p>
<hr/><p>The time passed and soon both Dahyun improved and the house was almost finished being rebuilt. Sana was delighted at Dahyun’s renewed energy, and they spent many hours hanging out in the living room, talking about what sounded to Chaeyoung as pure sweet nothings.</p><p> </p><p>At night, Dahyun would cuddle under the blankets in Chaeyoung’s room with lovelorn sighs, a lot more expressive now that Sana was no longer in earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Chaeng…” Dahyun said, falling silent for a moment. Chaeyoung said nothing but smiled encouragingly. “I think I’m falling for her…”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Dubu, I have eyes you know. And I know that she must feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun playfully pushed her sister. “Ha ha… Do you really think she feels the same way?” she asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Chaeyoung started. “She’s constantly trying to give you little kisses, and is draped all over you, staring at you. I feel obscene when just sitting in the same room as you both.” Dahyun laughed, and Chaeyoung joined in with her sister, giggling as they cuddled up into bed.</p><p> </p><p>After a while Dahyun’s breathing evened out, and she fell into a cozy and deep sleep. Chaeyoung stared at her for a while, then turned her attention to the ceiling. She wasn’t sure what was keeping her awake. Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of the whole situation, or how laughably cliche it was for her and her sister to be the honored guests of three wealthy Japanese girls in their giant rented neighborhood mansion. </p><p> </p><p>A small voice in her head hinted that it could be a certain person who seemed inclined to glare at her every chance she got. Myoui Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung mulled her over in her mind again, thinking of Mina’s scowl and how her eyes seemed like they would never leave Chaeyoung’s person if they were in the same room. Several times, Chaeyoung had privately stopped to smell herself just to see if she was giving off some sort of awful odor for Mina to look so goddamn pinched all of the time, but it was just her normal strawberry body lotion. </p><p> </p><p>She really couldn’t fathom why Mina hated her so much, but what really bothered her was how much Mina’s disapproval unsettled her. Why did her stupid opinion matter anyway, Chaeyoung huffed to herself, slowly getting out of the bed. Dahyun barely stirred next to her, humming softly to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung tiptoed down the hall, careful to shut the door gently behind her. Making her way down the stairs, she decided to head to the kitchen and get a glass of water. The house was at a standstill, quiet in comparison to the usual hustle and bustle of chattering women and lively movement. The only sounds Chaeyoung could hear were the air conditioning running at a low din, the creaky floorboards beneath her feet, and… some kind of beeping in the background coming from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Intrigued, but also cautious, Chaeyoung softly padded to the living room, rounding the corner where the columns divided up the house. Just before rounding the corner, she could see blue light illuminating the living room furniture. Chaeyoung breathed a sigh of relief; it seemed like someone was just up late watching TV. Getting closer, she heard the muttering of someone and realized they weren’t watching TV, but playing a video game with the volume very low. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grinned, remembering her and Sana’s conversation over video games earlier that week and how the older girl mentioned it was a weakness of hers. Ready to tease her, Chaeyoung rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked. And blinked again, rubbing her eyes to make sure that she wasn’t hallucinating. </p><p> </p><p>As it wasn’t Sana, or Momo, or any other occupant of the house playing video games at 1 AM, but it was Mina, muttering whispered curses at the large screen in front of her as she chatted to what must have been her gaming buddies. She had a headset clamped over her hair, and a huge blanket draped around her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stood in shock, still thankfully obscured by the shadows. Mina… playing video games at night when everyone was asleep. Mina was a gamer? Chaeyoung could barely turn her eyes away, in fascination and confusion at reconciling the serious Mina during the day with Mina focused on racking up points in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> am </em>focused, that was your fault! Don’t blame this on me!” Mina suddenly whisper-shouted into her headset. Chaeyoung almost yelped at the sudden outburst but managed to slap her hand over her mouth in time. Mina continued to get berated by her teammate over the headset, her shoulders slumping as they went on.</p><p> </p><p>“Look it’s a weird time, okay?” Mina said, voice going softer. “There are all these people in my living space all of the time, it’s terrible. I can’t get any work done without being distracted these days…” </p><p> </p><p>Mina drifted off while Chaeyoung’s indignation grew in her chest. She did her absolute best to avoid Mina every day, while Sana and Dahyun were mostly in their own world, so Chaeyoung had no idea what Mina meant by a distraction!</p><p> </p><p>Mina continued, voice getting lower, more gravely. “Look, Tzuyu needed me then, I’m sorry. I’m here now, okay? Let’s just focus on the game.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was completely bewildered by this statement, wondering what Mina’s supposedly perfect sister needed from Mina, especially as Mina was away from her. On top of that, she was beginning to feel guilty for eavesdropping for so long, and tried to backtrack her way up to the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>She was almost to the kitchen when she stepped on a part of creaky flooring and swore under her breath. Chaeyoung looked up towards the living room, and while she could no longer see Mina she also noticed that the video game noises seemed to have kept going. She took a deep breath, shook her head at her paranoia, and headed straight into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>And she ran straight into crossed arms and the serious face of the very person she was trying to avoid. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Mina said bluntly. Chaeyoung shrieked and jumped like a scared cat away from Mina’s solid body. </p><p> </p><p>“You scared me!” Chaeyoung said, glancing at Mina’s face and then looking at the floor. “I’m just trying to find the kitchen in the dark, I’m thirsty.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina stood there and stared at Chaeyoung for what felt to be an uncomfortable amount of time. Chaeyoung squirmed under the scrutiny and opened her mouth to say something, anything, but Mina turned and walked towards the kitchen cabinets before a word could fall out of Chaeyoung’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p><em> Ugh! </em> Chaeyoung thought, scowling at Mina’s back. <em> The nerve of her, asking what I am doing, like I’m some kind of thief in the night! </em></p><p> </p><p>Her indignation turned to confusion when Mina opened a cabinet, pulling two mugs out of the cabinet and placing them on the counter. The clink of the glass against granite echoed through the kitchen, which was silent save for the two girls’ breathing. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, convinced she was in an alternate universe of strange role reversals, was now staring at Mina as she poured water from a pitcher into one the mugs. Mina looked up and made eye contact with Chaeyoung, who was still frozen at the threshold of the kitchen, and pushed the mug towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you were thirsty,” Mina said. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung slowly walked towards her and picked up the offered mug, still confused as to why Mina would possibly give her water? As if she cared about Chaeyoung in any way??</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” Chaeyoung said, averting her eyes from Mina’s as she drank slowly. She remembered that Mina had taken two glasses out, but had only filled one up and given it to her. </p><p> </p><p>Mina stood alone on the opposite side of the kitchen, having forgotten about the other glass and just… kind of watched Chaeyoung drink the water. It was kind of unnerving, and Chaeyoung nervously finished the mug and started to feign a yawn, leaning against the wall closest to the exit of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Whew, am I tired!” She yawned theatrically and stretched her arms up. Mina’s eyes widened and she looked away when Chaeyoung’s sleep shirt rode up. </p><p> </p><p>“I better get going, uh, thanks for the water?” Chaeyoung did her best to sound grateful, but it ended up coming out as confusion.</p><p> </p><p>Mina suddenly moved towards Chaeyoung, as if she was trying to stop her from leaving. “Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung blinked. “Um, not really-” but Mina plowed ahead.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have some muffins,” Mina started, busying herself with walking to the pantry, close to where Chaeyoung was standing at the entrance to the kitchen, desperately leaning away from Mina’s incoming body.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I really ought to get to bed-”</p><p>“I think if you want I can find some-”</p><p> </p><p>Slip. Both of the girls stopped talking, and at the same time Chaeyoung’s cozy sleep socks decided to say fuck friction and cause her to slide down the wall she had been leaning on, sending her feet sliding straight into Mina as she slid down the wall, arms flailing for support. Mina acted fast and leaned in, swooping her arms under Chaeyoung’s shoulders, one hand touching the wall as she held Chaeyoung upright with her upper body strength. </p><p> </p><p>No one said anything for one beat. Chaeyoung was too shocked at the k-drama-esque situation she found herself in, heart beating fast against Mina’s arms as she was held up by the girl. Mina’s sweatshirt was soft, she noted. Like fleece. And her free hand had found its way to Chaeyoung’s wrist, her fingers gently closing around the delicate skin. Mina could wrap her entire hand around Chaeyoung’s arm, she noticed. Mina smelled faintly like vanilla, and her hair tickled Chaeyoung on her nose. Chaeyoung felt like her pulse would jump out of her skin, her organs felt like burning. </p><p> </p><p>She finally glanced up at Mina, who, par for the course, had already been staring at Chaeyoung, her face like a marble statue, cold, unforgiving. </p><p> </p><p><em> She’s probably regretting touching me with her high class little hands, </em>Chaeyoung thought, which immediately soured her earlier observations about the softness of Mina’s clothes. It didn’t matter how soft Mina’s clothes were, or how caring she had been for like five minutes, or how she had unfortunately saved her from a kitchen floor spill. If the look on Mina’s face meant anything, it was that she still thought of Chaeyoung as an unattractive low-class distraction, taking up valuable space in her house and for some reason her mind. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed to diffuse some of the tension– and was she imagining this tension, or did Mina’s pupils dilate a bit? It was dark, after all, so that made sense. She righted herself against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“You should be more careful,” Mina finally said, rubbing her own arms as they both stood with a foot between them, Chaeyoung brushing her clothes off. </p><p> </p><p>“I am perfectly careful, you didn’t need to-” </p><p> </p><p>“Save you from an untimely kitchen accident? You’re welcome by the way,” Mina plowed right through Chaeyoung’s words, only infuriating her more. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? I wouldn’t have needed your help if you hadn’t just stared at me the whole time, I was weirded out!” Chaeyoung said. </p><p> </p><p>The air stilled. Mina immediately closed her mouth and looked away before peeking at Chaeyoung again. Chaeyoung had never actually voiced that she noticed Mina’s glares, and now she wondered if perhaps she had gotten something wrong, as Mina’s furrowed brow came back. Maybe she was imagining it? Maybe Mina wasn’t staring at her every time and it was just Chaeyoung’s massive ego? Mina was sure staring now, her eyes not betraying any emotion, just searching Chaeyoung’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung…” Mina whispered. Chaeyoung’s heart made a confusing lurch at the soft tone Mina spoke in. What the ever-loving fuck was going on? Why did Mina sound… she didn’t even want to go there. Oblivious to Chaeyoung’s inner panic, Mina continued. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so… infuriating.” </p><p> </p><p>It hit Chaeyoung like a slap across the face. There was the Mina she knew. “Infuriating hmm?” Chaeyoung laughed bitterly. “I don’t know what your problem is, but I have been doing my best to stay out of your way this entire stay, and if you find me so goddamn infuriating, then maybe you should do the same.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina’s face softened like she’d been hit, as if! Chaeyoung scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I meant-” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s whatever, I’ll be out of your hair in like 2 days when our renovations are done. Just try not to cringe every time you see my face until then. I’ll do my best to make that happen as <em> little </em>as possible!” Chaeyoung snapped, cutting Mina off and then fleeing like her life depended on it back up the stairs, not stopping to see the look on Mina’s face. </p><p> </p><p><em> God, that felt good, </em> Chaeyoung thought with a thrill. Despite her heart beating fast, the pure satisfaction of telling Mina off made Chaeyoung climb back into bed with Dahyun, and sleep soundly until the morning.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>With Nayeon supplying her with intel, Chaeyoung was successfully able to petition her mother to let her and Dahyun come home a day earlier than anticipated. Her mother had fought valiantly, proclaiming that their rooms were “nowhere near done” and running massively behind on schedule, but Nayeon had excitedly Snapchatted Chaeyoung and Dahyun pictures of the fully-finished kitchen, and her mother had no excuse when Chaeyoung brought it up. </p><p> </p><p>And so, that next morning found Chaeyoung and Dahyun standing on the front steps of the Netherfield House, watching as Sana barely kept it together while earnestly inviting them (mostly Dahyun) back at any time, and enthusiastically promising to have a massive housewarming bash at their house in the next month. </p><p> </p><p>Momo was more subdued, though she seemed genuinely sad that Chaeyoung was leaving. Chaeyoung smiled and hugged Momo as she said goodbye, while acknowledging that Momo was more likely sad to no longer have her walking partner than Chaeyoung’s actual company. </p><p> </p><p>And last in the line of goodbye was Myoui Mina, face stony as usual. Chaeyoung stood true to her word and avoided Mina like the plague. It was easy to do, as Mina seemed to get the hint and barely left her own quarters. </p><p> </p><p>Now Mina and Chaeyoung were facing each other, with Momo helping put their luggage in the trunk and Sana and Dahyun in their own world. Neither girl seemed inclined to speak first. Chaeyoung finally couldn’t stand it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you are able to enjoy your stay here,” Chaeyoung said, feeling diplomatic. If Mina stopped feeling “distracted”, then maybe she would stop feeling like Chaeyoung’s existence was an affront to humanity, she reasoned. </p><p>Mina seemed surprised at Chaeyoung saying anything, and did not have a response. Instead, she stepped around and opened the car door for Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung smiled without her teeth, and stepped inside. She had barely placed her foot inside of the car before she felt familiar fingers on her back, helping her gently into the car. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s head whipped up to look at Mina, utterly lost at the familiar touch after days of silence, but she barely caught Mina’s eyes before Mina was walking away, back to the house, her fingers flexing from where she had touched Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Mina did not turn around, even as the car drove away, even as Sana and Momo waved enthusiastically, even as Chaeyoung pressed her head to the window, watching Netherfield fade away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chaeyoung: I’m thirsty<br/>mina: bitch me too, the fuck</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. four | such different accounts of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song rec of this chapter is Thirsty - Taemin ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>four</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>~ “I do not get on at all. I hear such different accounts of you as puzzle me exceedingly.” ~</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere at Chaeyoung’s home was slightly chilly, in the metaphorical sense. Her mother was still smarting at being thwarted in her plan to push Dahyun onto Sana for as long as physically possible, and directed all of her wrath at Chaeyoung. She barely gave her youngest daughter a nod as she walked in the door, instead choosing to turn away and try to look busy in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon, on the other hand, was on the entire other side of the spectrum. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been so bored you all have no idea! There’s nothing fun about helping Dad balance the company checkbook, and there’s so much news from the last few days I can’t even believe it!” Nayeon exclaimed, pausing for dramatic effect as Chaeyoung and Dahyun leaned in closer, eager for their sister’s latest gossip. Nayeon was amazing at “hearing things” from “someone I knew in high school” that ended up being incredulously true. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Nayeon began. “First, the Japanese hotties aren’t the only new folks in town. Yep, you heard it here first! There’s a new entrepreneur in town, and she’s got some new great business opportunities.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Entrepreneur?” Dahyun asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, it’s really cool. You’re like an independent business consultant and can be your own boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At that Chaeyoung sighed. “I don’t know about those. They always sound too good to be true.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon pouted. “Just give it a shot! I met her at the H&amp;M and she invited me to coffee. You should come, maybe pick up some new marketing ideas for the company…?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung knew that her sister had only thrown in the bit about marketing as bait. Chaeyoung, as battered as she was trying to pick up the mantle of the family business from years of neglect under her dad, was always hungry for more learning. If there was actually going to be professional development opportunities, Nayeon knew that she wouldn’t be able to resist. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll come with. But if it turns sketchy, I’m out. No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> out, do you hear me??” Chaeyoung relented, adding in a warning that she was sure went in one ear and out the other for Nayeon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon barely registered Chaeyoung’s words before plowing into her next sentence. “But, there’s more! I overheard Mama and Dad talking last night, and our cousin Kyuchul is making a surprise visit to the area tomorrow.” Nayeon lowered her voice at this point. “I think Dad wanted him to stay here, but Mama was stressing over him potentially coming here to scope out the business.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was truly news to Chaeyoung, bad news. Kyuchul was their far away cousin, tangentially related to them but more interested in buying the family business from them than anything. Kyuchul coming over felt less like a fun family reunion and more like vultures circling the house before their prey was even dead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear why he was coming?” asked Dahyun, clearly as concerned as Chaeyoung was. Though she wasn’t as involved with the business, she knew that Kyuchul coming around was generally bad news. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon actually paused, and glanced at Chaeyoung for some reason. “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung thought that Nayeon knew very well why Kyuchul was coming into town, and was about to press her sister on the matter, when their mother came into the room and effectively stopped all conversation. Her mother seemed deflated, but perked up when she saw her daughters. Surprisingly, Chaeyoung appeared to be the subject of her mother’s focus, after several hours of the complete silent treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung, dear, I have news! Your distant cousin Kyuchul is coming to town, isn’t that exciting? Oh, it’s been far too long since you’ve seen him right? Maybe you two will hit it off, talk business I know how you love that,” Chaeyoung’s mother went on as Dahyun and Chaeyoung grew more and more bewildered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you even talking about Mama?” Dahyun tried to ask, but was completely ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we go into town tomorrow and get our nails done together, Chaeng? Don’t you miss spending time together?” Their mother continued to talk only to Chaeyoung, while Chaeyoung was starting to notice Nayeon grimacing. Oh, so Nayeon knew… but knew what. Why was her mother trying to pay attention to her now that their awkward cousin was coming into town…?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It suddenly dawned on Chaeyoung and she slipped her arm out of her mother’s embrace. “Wait, Mama! You can’t be serious!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s mother blinked. “Serious about what darling? I just want to spend time with my precious baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had to resist rolling her eyes. “You want to fatten me up like a pig to slaughter! As if getting my nails done will make me attractive to my own cousin, god!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Son humphed. “Well, not with that attitude! Chaeyoung, honey, Kyuchul is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>distant</span>
  </em>
  <span> cousin, barely even a relation to your father, much less you. And yes, maybe he mentioned that he’d be more willing to stop poking into buying the design company from us if he could run it as a family with us. Nothing cements family like a marriage, and he’s a good man honey!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>marry</span>
  </em>
  <span> anybody, what- I can’t even-” Chaeyoung spluttered. What the actual hell? While she was at a loss for words, her mother seized the opportunity and grabbed her by forearm. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now, dear, let’s take a look at your closet. Get rid of those ghastly handmade drawings on your t-shirts and replace them with something respectable, hmm? Something that screams ‘wife material’!” Chaeyoung looked helplessly back at her sisters, who shrugged and left her to her mother’s poking and prodding for the rest of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung endured her mother’s attempts at making her look “respectable”, and only gave her sisters the silent treatment for an hour before succumbing to their guilty looks. By then, she had a fresh coat of polish on her nails, hair lightly curled, and her mother had forced her to stash her “strange and unsightly” clothes in the back of her closet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to do? She has her mind set on you for some weird reason, even Dad thinks she’s crazy at this point,” Nayeon said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun nodded guiltily. “I’m sorry Chaeng, but I’m sure Kyuchul thinks it’s just as crazy!” Chaeyoung smiled to placate her sister, but secretly figured that he might actually be serious. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were about to find out anyway the next day, when Kyuchul pulled up to their house at an obscenely early time of day. He was friendly and polite to everyone, having all of the airs of a respectable businessman. He wasn’t the worst person to talk to, but he was so serious and awkward that conversations often become cringeworthy after only a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m in my third year of the marketing firm, and it’s seeing moderate to high growth over the past several months. My business mentor is also a venture capitalist, Park Goeun. She’s quite the name in the funding circles, perhaps you’ve heard of her? She’s taken me under her wing as a personal mentee,” Kyuchul boasted to Chaeyoung, while they were seated conveniently next to each other at the dinner table that night. “Perhaps you would like to pick my brain for some of her advice, Chaeyoung. I’m always happy to help a young inexperienced worker like yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung attempted to smile, while laughing at his barely-concealed self-importance. “I am sure that your time is exceedingly valuable, and I wouldn’t want to waste any of it. Tell me more about the firm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul shook his head rapidly, almost to the point where it looked like it might hurt for him. Everyone else at the table stopped to look at him, while Chaeyoung made incredulous eye contact with Dahyun, and then her father, as if to confirm the man was unaware of how ridiculous he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul noticed nothing about the table’s attention, and reached down to grab Chaeyoung’s hand, which she instinctively jerked out of his grasp. “You would never waste my time Chaeyoung. I want to get to know you better over the next several days, of course, so no time together is ever wasted.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” was all Chaeyoung could think to say, and she determinedly turned to Nayeon to change the subject to anything, anything other than this torture. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul did not give up, and turned to Chaeyoung’s mother. “It’s been ages since I’ve had such amazing food Mrs. Son.” Her mother opened her mouth but was bulldozed for once by Kyuchul, who kept going. “These </span>
  <a href="https://i.imgur.com/i6ncSOJ.gif">
    <span>boiled potatoes, they’re...excellent</span>
  </a>
  <span>. It’s been many years since I have had such an exemplary vegetable!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-!” Nayeon shouted out one peal of laughter before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. “Ahem, ackkk, something in my throat,” she weakly gestured to her general face area while covering her mouth, shoulders shaking with the giggles. Chaeyoung’s father’s eyes were twinkling too, holding back barely-concealed mirth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother kept it together rather well in the face of such an awkward comment. “Thank you Kyuchul, Chaeyoung is excellent at making them!” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t make- ow!” Chaeyoung started and then yelped, as her mother kicked her sharply under the dining table with a glare that could sear through anything. Chaeyoung sulked, rubbing her ankle after the conversation thankfully moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Chaeyoung begged off a conversation with Kyuchul and ignored her mother’s death stares to collapse in her father’s office, exhausted. Her father smiled at her coming in, patting the small office chair next to him. She crawled into the chair like a child, legs curling up under her and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, your mother’s sure got it out for you this week,” her father said after some time. Chaeyoung looked up at him wearily. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is she doing this? Can’t you make her stop?” she pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her father stroked her hair gently. “Honey, you know your mother has her reasons. She just wants you girls settled and married, you know she’s traditional like that. And with Kyuchul, well, if you had a partnership, the business would be in a much better place. He has capital he could pour into here, make things better.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her father’s words hit much deeper than her mother’s obsessions over her looks. He wasn’t wrong, Chaeyoung reasoned. The specter of the business debt they owed hung heavily over her, and Kyuchul popping up, boasting about the VC money he had, wasn’t helping. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Chaeyoung knew that her pride would never allow her to, what, sell herself off to save the company? She’d rather go down in bankruptcy fighting with her own merits than accept help just because of family, or a forced relationship.  She told her dad as much. He examined her, and gave her a kiss on the head, which Chaeyoung took as an end to the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul did not improve upon more days of him staying at the family house. If anything, his awkwardness became more pronounced every time he tried to engage Chaeyoung in conversation about his VC and her investment in his firm. Thank God Jihyo came over a few nights to inject their dinner conversations with new patience. Kyuchul was even getting on her mother’s nerves, which Chaeyoung privately enjoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a particularly awkward evening, the sisters schemed to have a day of fun away from the house. Sana had texted all three of them an invite to her home for the promised housewarming party for that weekend, though it seemed that Dahyun’s invite was much longer and contained information that could make one blush. After teasing their sister for the appropriate amount of time, Nayeon jumped into the family car to drive them all to the mall to buy some new accessories for the party.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>generous</span>
  </em>
  <span> this week and I’ve decided to share the usual spotlight that my natural beauty affords me to you two, you’re welcome,” Nayeon declared, causing Dahyun to turn around and share a look with her sister. They both giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll grab you a banging dress Dahyunie, gotta show Sana what she needs to lock down,” Nayeon continued, ignoring her sisters. “Of course, Chaeng you’ll have to get something gorgeous as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My goal is to look as repulsive as possible so Kyuchul backs off and yeets back to wherever he came from,” Chaeyoung said. Dahyun burst into laughter while Nayeon glared at Chaeyoung from the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I take glam very seriously, so no way on that. You’ll have to repulse him with your personality instead,” Nayeon pouted, muttering that that wouldn’t be too hard with Chaeyoung raining on everyone’s parades.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the mall, the sisters resolved to head to H&amp;M to check out their line of, according to Nayeon, “dresses that might have broken physics they’re so banging”, when Nayeon suddenly waved at a figure in the distance, and called out to them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon!! Hi, wow how random to see you here!” Nayeon called, gesturing for her sisters to run after her to say hi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Upon getting closer to the Jeongyeon in question, Chaeyoung noticed that she was a very pretty girl of average height, with medium length blonde hair and delicate lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I noticing her lips?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung had the thought to her inner self, before smiling brightly at the other girl. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With eyes that screamed “Don’t embarrass me!”, Nayeon gestured to her sisters. “Jeongyeon, these are my sisters Chaeyoung and Dahyun. Guys, this is Yoo Jeongyeon, remember I mentioned going to coffee with you Chaeng?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhh, Chaeyoung thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the girl selling… well something? Chaeyoung still wasn’t sure what her deal was, with how garbled Nayeon’s explanation was. While still skeptical, Jeongyeon didn’t necessarily look like a scammer, so she stuck her hand out and shook Jeongyeon’s hand. “Nice to meet you,” she said genuinely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely to meet Nayeon’s sisters,” Jeongyeon said, smiling at Dahyun. When looking at Chaeyoung, she seemed to smile bigger.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung flushed under the sudden attention and frantically flipped through small talk questions in her head to ask something. “Nayeon said you’re new in town!” she managed, cringing in her head. That wasn’t even a question!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But Jeongyeon took it in stride. “Yes, I’m coming on account of work. My company is trying to establish a face in the area, expand, you know the drill.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon’s face soured at the mention of work. “You should come to the party on Saturday! The whole neighborhood is going to be there, it’ll be the party of the century!” she gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon smiled, making eye contact with Chaeyoung. “The party of the century hmm? Send me the details and I will be there,” she said, more to Chaeng than anyone else. Again Chaeyoung fought the urge to blush some more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was wrong with her! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayeonie, you can’t just invite people to other people’s parties,” Chaeyoung began while her sister sulked. “We can ask Sana though, she’s super friendly,” she said reassuringly to Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s Sana over there too!” Dahyun exclaimed. “Oh, and Mina’s with her!” The two girls in question were indeed just stepping out of the Nordstrom, several feet from their current party. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak of the devil,” Chaeyoung grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sana! Meet my new friend Jeongyeon! Surely she can come to your party this weekend right?” Nayeon exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun elbowed her sister for this blatant invitation, but Sana nodded vigorously. “Of course, the more the merrier!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone then waved, but Chaeyoung’s eyes went to Mina again. She hadn’t seen her since driving away from Netherfield, not that that had been too long ago. Mina looked about the same, if not a bit more weary, but something strange happened that changed her look completely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A perplexing look fell upon Mina’s face, almost of disbelief, when she now looked at Chaeyoung and the gang. For the first time, this look wasn’t directed at Chaeyoung, but at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeongyeon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the newcomer. Chaeyoung subtly glanced at Jeongyeon in this quick exchange, and Jeongyeon seemed to recognize Mina as well, giving her a small nod. If Mina’s gaze had been lasers, Chaeyoung was sure that Jeongyeon would be a pile of ash by now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Mina turned sharply without saying a word to the group or Sana, and headed straight back into the Nordstrom. Sana blinked in confusion, smiled at the group and yelled “I’ll see you all, you too Jeongyeon, this Saturday! Can’t wait~” she said, dashing into the store after her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon humphed. “That Mina is really so rude. Is her shopping more important than five minutes of friendliness?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not only did Chaeyoung suspect that there was more at play to this than rudeness and shopping, her suspicions were all but confirmed when Jeongyeon made eye contact with her immediately afterwards. What could be the meaning of it? She couldn’t imagine what it was, but she had to find out. She let her sisters walk ahead into their original destination, while she trailed behind with Jeongyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Things were amicably silent between the for bit while Chaeyoung aimlessly ran her hands over a sweater on sale, but eventually Jeongyeon broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Myoui Mina been in town long?” Jeongyeon asked, in a tone too practiced to be casual. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung mulled it over, secretly thrilled that she did not have to broach the subject of her curiosity. “About a month I’d say. She and her friends Minatozaki Sana and Hirai Momo have been living in the Netherfield mansion in our neighborhood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Jeongyeon said with introspection. Unwilling to let the subject drop, Chaeyoung added, “I understand that her company has captured a large portion of the Japanese entertainment market, and she is setting her sights on expansion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mina is a savvy business woman indeed,” Jeongyeon said with a hint of irony. “And the company has done great things in terms of growth from when she took on the responsibility upon forming a partnership with Minatozaki Sana, and became the head of their Korean operations.” She smiled at Chaeyoung, leaving her just a bit dazed. “You’ll find that I am quite qualified to comment on Mina’s business particularly as we are old family friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open, and she quickly closed it, though she couldn’t help but look surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You are valid in your surprise, as you saw our icy greeting just now. Do you know her well?” Jeongyeon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know her as well as I ever will!” Chaeyoung said. “I spent several days living in the same house as her, and I found her to be very…” Mina’s dark eyes flashed in her mind. She shook the image away. “...very off-putting.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am overqualified to give an opinion on Mina’s personality, as I’ve known her for far too long from our childhoods to be impartial,” Jeongyeon said. “But I will say that opinion is far from what I usually hear of her, though of course, you are among friends here.” Jeongyeon flashed her a warm smile at that, which made her insides feel some type of way.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled back, then pushed on Jeongyeon’s statement. “I will say that most people in our neighborhood feel the exact same way! She has been rude and uppity at any gathering, and people find her beauty and wealth cannot hide her overwhelming pride.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was very interested to hear this. “Well, I wonder how much longer she will stay here. After all, this is a rather small town.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope your plans will not change due to her presence here,” Chaeyoung said, somewhat shamelessly hoping that Jeongyeon would stay. She already found her to be much more refreshing of a newcomer and an interesting new friend, as well as a pretty girl. She made her way to a bench in front of a large mirror, keenly aware of her sisters having the time of their lives a few rows over. But Chaeyoung could not stop now; she had to know everything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Jeongyeon exclaimed. “I won’t be intimidated by Mina, no. I have done nothing wrong, and it would disgrace her father, who loved me as another daughter even, for me to cut and run because of Mina’s actions.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung could barely contain her curiosity at this point, but held in her probing. “I don’t want to bring up a bad memory for you,” she began, but Jeongyeon put her hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What could be a bad memory when I have someone so pretty to talk to right in front of me?” Jeongyeon said cheekily. Chaeyoung gasped, pleased at the blatant flirtation, and took some courage to ask what exactly Mina’s actions had been.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gladly obliged. “Indeed, I originally wanted to go into Myoui Enterprises, as Mina’s father considered my parents to be great friends of his. He promised me not only my own shares in the family business but a job when I graduated from university, which is something I wanted to go into, then and now. But her father retired before I graduated and the job offer was taken off of the table. I never even saw any shares too. It was hard for me to find another position so late, and I had to take a different, lower-paying path.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was in shock at this point. “You mean to say... Mina rescinded your job offer and what, refused to give you the shares? Why would she do such a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never prove it was Mina herself, since she isn’t the CEO. But it had to be her. It was practically a done deal and then… I don’t know why she hated me so much, but– well, I always suspected that she was jealous that her father paid me so much attention,” Jeongyeon explained with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare she! It’s dishonest at best and just appalling to treat anyone like that, much less a family friend,” Chaeyoung said, feeling rather angry on Jeongyeon’s behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything she does is related to her pride too, and she was always embarrassed by me, trailing around the company. As if having less money made me less than, even as her and her sister just had their wealth and never had to lift a finger.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This only confirmed Chaeyoung’s dislike of Mina, and the mention of Mina’s sister piqued her interest. “What is her sister like, if you don’t mind me asking? I’d heard great things about Tzuyu but I do wonder now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon sighed. “I don’t want to speak ill of the family, but I believe she is growing up to be much like her sister, quiet, prideful. We were close when we were younger, but she is nothing to me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another thought popped into Chaeyoung’s mind. “Forgive me, I’m just so curious! Do you know Sana at all? Sana is so kind of generous that I can’t believe they are best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I never met Sana. She seems friendly, so I can’t imagine how she and Mina became friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s head was spinning from all of this new information that she could add to her mental “Mina is the Worst Person Alive” filing folder. It was simply too much for her to process, which Jeongyeon seemed to understand, smiling softly at Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I have my new venture to worry about now,” Jeongyeon said with a smile. “I hope it’ll appeal to real people, not those on their golden thrones of privilege like Myoui Mina. I want to help people make money more easily, turn $100 into $1000 easily… ”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled distractedly, still whirring from the Mina information, and gave a few vague answers as Jeongyeon explained her business ideas. She was barely listening in her fury over what Mina had done to her new acquaintance! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon went on. “All people have to do is invest in a starter kit and then start making their own money…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung blinked, realizing that Jeongyeon had been graciously explaining her job while she had not listened in the slightest. Chaeyoung blushed once again, saying something hopefully encouraging, and got up abruptly from the couch, gesturing to her sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even through the rest of the shopping trip, Chaeyoung’s mind was full of the story and Jeongyeon herself. They talked the entire time, Jeongyeon telling her stories of the odd jobs she’d once had as a vocal coach, and Chaeyoung telling tall tales of all the work she was doing to save up for their debts. It was a grand time, though Chaeyoung still did not come away with any understanding of what Jeongyeon’s current business actually did, and was too ashamed to ask for a repeat explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Nayeon had indeed found an amazing dress for Dahyun and even a gorgeous outfit for Chaeyoung that would also double as “Kyuchul repellant, I promise!” Jeongyeon stayed with them a bit longer, but had to beg off going into another store based on a previous commitment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun had a great impression of Jeongyeon as she left, and Nayeon couldn’t help but smirk at Chaeyoung’s previous reticence about Jeongyeon coming to town, though she didn’t love how Chaeyoung seemed just as interested in Jeongyeon as she was. To Nayeon, Jeongyeon looked prettier and much more fun than any one of their new neighbors, not that she would tell her sisters and expose herself to their teasing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chaeyoung noticed almost none of it, head wrapped up even as she lay in bed that night in the tale and person that was Jeongyeon, and Mina, somehow, constantly, always, Mina…</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe Mina would do something like that!” Dahyun exclaimed, all while keeping her hands steady to carefully part Chaeyoung’s short hair into one neat line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard it all straight from Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung said, wincing in pain at the comb digging into her scalp. She wasn’t sure why both of her sisters insisted that she look her best at Sana’s party tonight, but given that they were helping her look </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> best, and not her mother’s idea of it, she couldn’t complain and let them put her in whatever outfits and looks deemed best. “Besides, there were so many details about the company, even Mina’s sister, that there’s no way Jeongyeon could just make it up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Dahyun said with a sigh, “There must be some mistake, and Sana must definitely not know all of this. It probably was a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung looked at her sister with kind exasperation. “You think way too good of everyone, but I think this is one place where you’re wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agree to disagree,” Dahyun agreed, guiding Chaeyoung over to the mirror while smiling at her sister. “I could say the same of you, Miss Cynical. You’re too prejudiced over people we don’t know, but at least that doesn’t take away from how great you look!” She gestured to Chaeyoung’s final look in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she had seen the outfit Nayeon picked out at the mall, Chaeyoung stilled a bit at seeing herself fully done up and outfitted in the casual </span>
  <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DTEshcdWkAA1k5n.jpg">
    <span>black suit set</span>
  </a>
  <span>, the blazer nonchalantly left hanging open and the top buttons of her shirt left undone showing off her collarbone. Her hair was straight, having been flat-ironed by Dahyun, and her makeup was minimal, just adding to </span>
  <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/ac5e1b94bbff51daf4b24c3c7d98fc1b/tumblr_pl7aeecWxv1ucfc8x_1280.jpg">
    <span>the look</span>
  </a>
  <span>. Chaeyoung realized that she looked good, really good. Dahyun squeezed her from behind, nestling her head on Chaeyoung’s shorter shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, you know. Nayeon and I worked hard to make you irresistible to the most basic of girls,” Dahyun said, smirking at Chaeyoung, who was still in wonder at herself in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yah,” Chaeyoung exclaimed, squirming in her older sister’s embrace. “Thank you, and Nayeon too I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled her trademark megawatt smile. “You deserve to be the belle of the ball sometimes, Chaeng.” She bent down to Chaeyoung’s ear. “Jeongyeon won’t be able to look away, hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun!” Chaeyoung gasped, while her sister ran away laughing. She truly couldn’t wait until the dance, and yes perhaps it was because she was interested in getting to know a certain newcomer better, maybe even dance with her quite a few times, or more than just a few... but that didn’t mean she was trying to marry Jeongyeon! Chaeyoung was in such high spirits that she bounded down, just in time to unfortunately run into Kyuchul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung silently cheered at Kyuchul’s reaction to her outfit, which was at first surprise, and then confusion. He probably had never known a girl to willingly eschew the opportunity to wear fancy dresses for a suit, and Chaeyoung just smiled at him to pass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excited for the party, Kyuchul?” she asked airily, too happy to care about her dour cousin’s answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, in spite of myself. I almost never take the time away from work to engage in partying, but I am determined to see what the fuss is about. In fact, I am excited for you to show me the way when it comes to dancing at this party, as my experience is limited. That is, if you don’t already have a dance partner lined up for tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bit her lip to keep from snorting. Kyuchul seemed to believe they would have dance partners lined up for the evening, as if this was an old-timey ball with men and women approaching each other in carefully-coordinated routines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also belatedly realized that Kyuchul had essentially put her on the spot to dance with him at least once in the evening, which actually had greatly interfered with her original plan to spend as much time with her friends, old and… new, and away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his expectant gaze on her made her nod and say yes, I can start out showing you the dance floor, no it won’t be an actual floor probably, cursing her luck inside of her head all of the time. Why’d she have to start a goddamn conversation with him in the first place??</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the long hallway of the Netherfield mansion, Chaeyoung had previously had no doubts that her evening would play out perfectly to her advantage. Her secret plan for the evening of course, was to subtly find Jeongyeon again and impress her in some way to make her fall in like, if not love, with her, as Chaeyoung had already found herself to be with the newcomer. However, as she looked in vain at the sea of heads, searching for that one shade of blonde, it occurred to her that a major flaw in her plan was shaping up: she had not accounted for the situation in which Jeongyeon failed to attend the party. Her suspicions were confirmed by Dahyun, who came over to Chaeyoung after circling the party in a solidarity search for Jeongyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s really not here?” Chaeyoung asked her older sister, wincing at how pathetic she sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun shook her head, while she looked at her pityingly. “I asked around, and the hotel manager where she’s staying mentioned to Rose who told Nayeon who said to me that Jeongyeon had to make a last minute business trip to the city. Though, my sources do mention that she might be more inclined to have attended the party if… well, if not for the presence of a certain person here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certain person, my ass!” Chaeyoung muttered, while Dahyun soothingly rubbed her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Chaeng, I know you were excited to see her again,” Dahyun looked so distressed for her sister that Chaeyoung almost felt bad for being the cause of her sympathy. She sighed, rolling her shoulders back and telling herself to get a handle on her disappointment, no matter how sharply it was felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she looked so good tonight too! Was she doomed to have Kyuchul’s sure-to-be awkward dancing be the highlight of her night?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was in such a bad mood that when Sana made her way over to the pair of sisters with Mina in tow, Chaeyoung could barely keep her civility in check with her roiling emotions, forcing her mouth shut by not even looking at Mina when she greeted her. She wasn’t even sure Mina said anything she was so focused on ignoring the other girl, projecting her disappointment at Jeongyeon’s absence onto what Chaeyoung was certain was the reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Nayeon bounded into view and started blabbing about Sana introducing her to other rich and pretty girls. Chaeyoung cringed but she really was not in the mood to police her family’s behavior. She smiled tight-lipped at everyone, and turned away to get herself a glass of punch, or wine cooler, or anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the drinks station was much classier than a punch table, with a hired bartender making cocktails and collecting tips from a marble jar. Chaeyoung was once again reminded of Sana’s crazy wealth and the opulence of the party, and got herself a nice drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While musing, she ran into Jihyo with delight. Having not seen her friend in weeks, she relayed the intimate details of everything that she’d heard and learned in the past few weeks. Jihyo, ever the supportive friend, was equally appalled by the stories but still cautioned against making too many judgements without the whole story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung groaned. “You too? I just know Mina is capable of this, I know it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihyo smiled good naturedly. “I know she’s kind of frosty and, I mean flat-out rude, but this is a huge story and accusation. I just wonder at Jeongyeon’s meaning in sharing it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wanted to stay and argue, but was interrupted by Kyuchul coming up to request the promised dance partnering for the start of the evening. Sending Jihyo eyes of pain, Chaeyoung made her way to what had been the Netherfield den, transformed into a pretty amazing dance floor for the night, her cousin in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two songs that followed were both upbeat songs, to Kyuchul’s dismay, who seemed only prepared to slow dance in the style of an early-2000s middle school dance. He stepped on her feet a few times, apologizing the entire time, and she could barely hide her cringing and her relief when two songs had passed and she made excuses to run to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality Chaeyoung ran back to Jihyo, relaying the tale of the dances with the exaggeration that only a great friendship could allow for. Jihyo was in stitches at Chaeyoung miming of Kyuchul stepping on her foot two times in a row, which left Chaeyoung laughing and more importantly, vulnerable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vulnerable to an unpleasant, yet familiar voice suddenly popping up in front of Chaeyoung’s line of sight. A solid body, </span>
  <a href="https://i.redd.it/gm83fbfm81f21.jpg">
    <span>dressed in red</span>
  </a>
  <span>, attached to the very last person Chaeyoung wanted to see at that moment. Mina smelled faintly of vanilla, just like she had in the kitchen that night, and Chaeyoung accidentally inhaled deeply, unconsciously wanting more of that scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina cleared her throat. “Will you dance the next song with me, Chaeyoung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Chaeyoung said. It was the only logical reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know how to dance right?” Mina asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Chaeyoung snapped. “My sister has shown me a few things!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Mina said, giving her a quick once-over. Did she imagine it, or did Mina flush a bit at that? “You should have no problem keeping up then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chaeyoung said, unthinking, her brain scrambling. Mina bowed and walked away immediately, supposedly to the dance floor. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung looked at Jihyo, almost hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell??” Chaeyoung hissed through her teeth, realizing that she had to calm herself down to actually follow through with Mina’s request, which why, WHY had she said yes to?? She could call after Mina and say nevermind, but even Chaeyoung didn’t have the social graces to do something so awkward so publicly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s pretty to look at?” Jihyo supplied weakly, pushing Chaeyoung to follow Mina before there was an awkward lull where Mina realized Chaeyoung wasn’t behind her. Chaeyoung took a deep breath, and told herself it would be two songs maximum, and then she would come up with an excuse. Her period was starting, or her sister was throwing up, or her sweet potato crop needed harvesting, any excuse would do. And so Chaeyoung hurried after Mina, casting Jihyo one last look as she followed the girl into the den/dance floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately a new song started, low notes booming out of the corners of the room and washing over them. Mina turned around, abruptly stopping at the edge of where the dancing was happening and looked at Chaeyoung. In the bizarre movie that was Chaeyoung’s life of late, she never imagined she’d be here, the Myoui Mina staring her down as the whispers of the song played in the background. Mina’s face was impassive as ever, but her eyes betrayed some nervousness, as if she was unsure of what she was doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That makes two of us, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung thought, having half a mind just to bolt away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How was she even supposed to start dancing with Mina anyways? The song had a beat that made slow dancing difficult, and was more suited to the type of couple dancing that happened in the clubs in the city. Was Mina going to put her delicate hands on Chaeyoung’s waist? Around her neck? Was she going to guide her, slowly onto the dance floor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These thoughts ran through Chaeyoung’s mind in seconds, and yet none of them panned out. Mina merely put her hand out to Chaeyoung, who took it with a speed that she did not want to unpack right then, and led her through the crowd, rather briskly, not to the beat of the song at all. Once they were in a corner, Mina promptly let go and faced Chaeyoung, slowly swaying to the beat without touching her. Mina’s eyes closed for a few seconds, which Chaeyoung took to study her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that Chaeyoung saw was how long Mina’s neck was, especially now, as she lolled her head back, as if she was letting the music wash over her body from head to toe. Her milky skin stood out in the dark of the room, and an urge arose in Chaeyoung to get closer, closer to that intoxicating sight of Mina with her head thrown back, swaying, that earthy spiced scent growing stronger to Chaeyoung as she inhaled in Mina, Mina, everything Mina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung shook her head a bit, as if to shake her out of this ridiculous situation. She supposed that Mina’s idea of passing the time was to come find the person that she tolerated the least and keep them captive by dancing without touching them in a corner. She still wasn’t sure of Mina’s meaning, but started to join in on dancing along to the beat, sneaking looks at Mina and making awkward eye contact only a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway through the song, Chaeyoung couldn’t bear the lack of communication any longer, trying to decide what the most innocuous topic they could speak of was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This song is good,” Chaeyoung managed, looking straight at Mina to make sure she heard. Mina seemed surprised, but replied, “Yes, Taemin is amazing.” The way Mina said it seemed like she and Taemin were close personal friends, which given her status in the entertainment industry, seemed actually plausible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another beat passed, and Chaeyoung grew frustrated at Mina’s complete inability to keep a conversation going. She tried again: “I said something about the song, so it’s your turn to remark on the size of the crowd, or…, or the decorations of the den or something.” As it were, Chaeyoung’s design for the party was hanging on a large print in the entryway, of which she was quite proud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina smiled a tiny smile, slowing her movements a bit to talk. “I’d be happy to tell you any observations I have made throughout the evening, but I’m afraid I can’t satisfy your desire for small talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?” Chaeyoung couldn’t help but prod, slowing down a bit as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why talk while dancing? Is it a personal rule of yours, to never let a second go by without filling the air with conversation?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bristled at Mina’s antisocial remarks, but cooly smoothed her face. “No, of course not. I prefer to be as quiet and unsociable as possible while dancing. Leave room for Jesus while I’m at it. If a single noise comes out of my mouth, I’ll prostrate myself over the balcony, asking for mercy.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Mina picked up on Chaeyoung’s deep sarcasm, she did not say anything of it. She did not reply at all, merely looked at Chaeyoung, then looked away, picking up her movements and resuming dancing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung thought. This dance was in serious competition for the worst time of the evening, against her dances with Kyuchul stepping on her foot every 3 seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song drew to a close, and Chaeyoung was considering making a break for it when Mina suddenly spoke up at the start of the next song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you and your sisters go to the mall often?” Mina asked, turning her face away from Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung thought. If this was going where Chaeyoung imagined, she could get interested in this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we like to get out fairly often,” Chaeyoung said, before adding, “When we saw you and Sana the other day, we were actually just meeting a new acquaintance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect was immediate. There was no need to specify who this acquaintance was, and Mina stiffened, face reddening. After a pause, in which Chaeyoung could not find the words to go on, Mina filled the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon is lucky is that she can make friends anywhere she goes- whether she may retain them is less certain,” Mina said, eyes frosty and locked onto Chaeyoung. She all but stopped dancing to challenge Chaeyoung, lips set in a firm line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung never was one to back down from a challenge, and raised herself on her toes to match Mina. “I suppose she has been unlucky to lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> friendship, and isn’t your good opinion lost forever once lost?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mina said, taking one step towards Chaeyoung. Her eyes were dark, glittering in the corner. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Low and slow beats of the song play ignored around them, but all Chaeyoung could hear was their breathing, and a slow roar in her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to figure you out,” Chaeyoung said. The room was hotter now, and all she could notice was Myoui Mina’s perfect face, mirroring her own in an equally fierce expression. Where she was at, the people around her, the music, it all fell away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina raised her eyebrows. “Well? What do you know about me now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone seems to know a different Mina,” Chaeyoung hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Mina pushed, one hand balling into a fist. “Which Mina do you think I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… not clear to me,” Chaeyoung managed. She wasn’t sure how this evening could have gotten more uncomfortable, but hey, she seemed to attract uncomfortable now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina scoffed. “I hope to be as clear as possible to you in future, Chaeyoung-ssi.” It could have no meaning but a sarcastic one, and Chaeyoung’s blood boiled, again, as Mina bored holes into her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next song had already begun to play, and both of them were frozen to the spot. Chaeyoung’s jaw was starting to hurt with how tense she felt, but what caused her to startle was Mina, again. Mina stepped forward, so close that Chaeyoung could see the specks of glitter decorating her collarbone. It would have been charming, glamorous even, if it wasn’t sprinkled on the woman she loathed the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mina snaked her arm around Chaeyoung’s waist, pulling her tighter so their bodies were barely touching, hips moving slowly. Her fingers hovered for a moment over a crease in Chaeyoung’s suit jacket, a brief hesitation before sliding up under the smooth fabric of the jacket to rest on her waist. Chaeyoung gasped in spite of herself. She unconsciously stepped a little closer, pressed her body a little more into Mina’s, whose grip just barely tightened on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s fingers were playing with the folds of her dress shirt, and her eyes were dark. It was too hot, the song too sultry, and Mina too… Mina. The song was almost over, and Chaeyoung faintly remembered her resolve to dance only two songs with Mina before making some excuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet that resolve was far away from her then, as Chaeyoung moved right along with Mina. Mina was the only person in the world at that very moment, as Chaeyoung continued staring into her immovable face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a piece of work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, somewhat desperate to pull herself out of Mina’s orbit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ruining Jeongyeon, refusing to respect people she deems below her, constantly disapproving of me, rubbing it in my face!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung was certain she had never met anyone more arrogant, or infuriating, had never met anyone who pushed all of her buttons, yet pulled her in so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t look at Mina for another second. She flipped her body around, facing away from Mina now. Touching her right now was too much, and Mina’s grip loosened once she turned away. Chaeyoung both cheered and mourned its loss, and pretended not to notice it at the same time, continuing to dance by herself in front of Mina. She knew that logically, she could not feel someone’s eyes on her body, but Chaeyoung almost felt more naked dancing one foot away from Mina while she obviously looked on. Blessedly, the song ended with a bang, and with cheers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With cheers! Chaeyoung blinked, looking around. God, had Dahyun and Sana been dancing right there this whole time? She thought she saw Momo lingering on the edge of the room as well, casting glances towards them. How many people had been watching, how many Chaeyoung had completely forgotten about? She had to go somewhere else, anywhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Chaeyoung could say anything though, she turned back around and saw just the wall where Mina had been standing. She whirled around again, and she was right. Mina had left, without Chaeyoung having to do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God. Chaeyoung leaned against the same wall now, as all the other people in the room resumed their dancing and their fun. She told herself that the beating of her heart was due to overheating, and went to get another glass of punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did Mina mean? She sounded like didn’t care in the least about ruining Jeongyeon’s career, which all but confirmed in Chaeyoung’s mind Mina’s guilty involvement in the affair. And what of asking her to dance, if not to humiliate Chaeyoung in front of the entire party. Her face burned now with embarrassment at the thought of her sister seeing her dance with Mina, of seeing even her gangly cousin noticing how red she’d been turning while in Mina’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon suddenly came bounding into view, holding out two glasses of something offensively pink. “Chaeng, we haven’t hung out yet! Come drink with me!” Chaeyoung didn’t notice how Nayeon’s eyes sparkled at her, or how expectantly she looked at her littlest sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood,” she cut her off, running far away from her sister to hide in an empty bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What she needed was some time to focus on herself, she thought. There were so many new people in town that her head was spinning. The Japanese girls in Netherfield, and cousin Kyuchul, not to mention the missing Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung longed for the days where it was just her and her sisters, hanging out in their old house and laughing about Nayeon’s latest antics. Tomorrow, she decided, tomorrow would be a fresh day, just like the old days! She would put Mina out of her mind, and this night would be just a glittering memory.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. five | the last woman in the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buckle up, buttercups. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>
  <span>five</span>
</h4><hr/><p>
  <span>~"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed."~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their family had predictably overstayed their welcome at the party, with Chaeyoung and Momo having to locate Nayeon, who had drunk so much she passed out in an upstairs bathroom this time, once again so they could pile her into their car. Daylight had already started to peek over the horizon by the time everyone had gotten home, so the next morning looked rather bleary for all residents of the household.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon looked the worst, but Dahyun also groaned and pulled the covers over her head when Chaeyoung had woken up and pulled their curtains open. Chaeyoung had lost her appetite for alcohol after the whole dance thing (she refused to even think about you-know-who’s name today) and was in a surprisingly good mood as she dragged her hungover sisters to the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their mother, father, and Kyuchul were already there, with Kyuchul pausing mid-speech about copywriting to acknowledge the girls. Chaeyoung’s father looked ready to bolt, but his eyes twinkled at Chaeyoung as she came down to the table. They sat for only two minutes, Nayeon wearily eyeing a hard boiled egg, when Kyuchul abruptly stood up, his chair's legs screeching against the tile. Everyone turned to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually wondering if I could talk to Chaeyoung.” He paused for dramatic effect, while Chaeyoung’s blood left her face. “Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes!” Chaeyoung’s mother jumped up as well, grabbing Nayeon’s arm with one hand, and Dahyun’s with the other. “We’ll all just go to the living room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no–!” Chaeyoung stuttered. “No, whatever Kyuchul has to say can be heard by all of us surely!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really can’t,” Kyuchul said while her mother rasped, “Oh no, we respect his privacy fully!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do?” Dahyun asked, then immediately held her aching head in her hands for speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m sure it’s not that important!” Chaeyoung desperately pleaded, as Nayeon and Dahyun sent her apologetic glances over their shoulders. Only her father remained, thought not for long as she watched him fold his napkin up in resignation to get up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouthed, following the rest of her family. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh! She really could not have just once normal day, could she? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul wasted no time, jumping right into his speech. Had he prepared for this? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung, I won’t play any games. You must know what my coming to your neighborhood meant. My esteemed mentor and accomplished sponsor Park Goeun has impressed on me that I need to build skills, and among those is having a solid business partner, as well as familiarizing myself with M&amp;As, oh— I mean mergers and acquisitions, pardon me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>On top of him assuming Chaeyoung didn’t know the most basic of business terms, Chaeyoung could hardly imagine a scenario where this speech ended well. Nevertheless, she continued to stare, silently and incredulously, at Kyuchul. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“As such, I’ve come to fulfill helping out my family. I know we are distant cousins at the most, but I know that your family’s design company has been struggling, public knowledge really. No fault of your own, just mismanagement, it happens to all of us. I want to help you Chaeyoung, especially as it’s come to my attention that you are the daughter that’s the most promising business mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Chaeyoung tried, sensing that this was going to be unpleasant, but Kyuchul bulldozed over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost as soon as I entered your home, I wanted you to be my business partner and help me through the acquiring process for your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Business partner…? Chaeyoung admitted that her mind had been drifting in the direction that her mother had been planting in her mind for weeks, that of Kyuchul trying to romance her and the company in one fell swoop. Well, at least two people in this household thought it was abnormal to date your own, albeit distant, cousin. Though the rest of this conversation didn’t seem to be going any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul rambled on. “I think I can bring you and this company to life, spruce up the place. And my mentor Ms. Park would definitely approve of your…  your many qualities. No matter that your family is not the wealthiest, as she truly loves charity in all forms. I can easily compensate for your lack of connections, or experience. And of course, you would become a junior partner at my firm as well. I’d have people who can take over this little business from you of course. No need for you to care about it anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Chaeyoung grimaced. Kyuchul finally shut up, blinking at her. “Kyuchul, I am...honored by your business proposal and… whatever else was in there, but I am afraid I must decline.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul’s face was unchanged. “Ah, a savvy negotiator. Now that’s a quality I love in a partner! What else are you looking for hmm? I’ll up my offering price. I’m thinking 1 mil, what do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was ashamed to say that she paused. That was a shit ton of money, one side of Chaeyoung’s brain supplied. It would pay for their loan, of which she knew she was rapidly running out of time to find money for, as well as any other loan they ever had taken out. She could do it, just sell the company and wash her hands of the whole business. Start over, and do art like her father always wished for her. It would be… nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet. She wouldn’t be starting over, would she? She’d be a cog in Kyuchul’s corporate machine, no more free to do her art than she was now, even less so probably. She loved her weird family design company, and her weird little family. Learning how to run her own business, continuing her parents’ legacies, making it into her own was enjoyable enough, even if she did want more time for art. More so, no amount of money was worth being with Kyuchul of all people, and away from her family for God knows how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no negotiation,” she began kindly. “Thank you Kyuchul, really, but I don’t want to sell the company. I want to run it, take over it myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chaeyoung was speaking, she felt something inside of her unfurl, like a butterfly taking flight. It was the feeling when she had finally taken a good long look at her true self and it was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, this is you. this is what you really want.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know myself, and I’m not for the corporate marketing world. To be a partner at your firm, I’m sure is amazing, but I… want to be free.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You want the freedom of great benefits, if you take a look at our package here-” A manilla envelope appeared out of nowhere on the dining table- “you’ll find my company has free company lunches, childcare, and unlimited PTO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wanted to laugh out of pure hysteria. “No, I really don’t want any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul looked impressed. “Miss Son, you drive a hard bargain. No fear, I came prepared with this signing bonus–” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung could not take it anymore. “Please!” She cried, and Kyuchul blinked. “No! I really don’t want it. I mean it, firmly. I want to run our company myself and own my own business. I am appreciative of you coming all this way, but honestly I can’t see myself working with you ever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul’s jaw dropped at her speech. “But… Chaeyoung-ssi. I am offering you a generous job package, with amazing connections. You may never get another offer like this with your lack of connections or higher education. Not many places accept women without a degree like yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The audacity! Surely he had the tact not to mention how she couldn’t afford a full college education, but here they were. Chaeyoung wanted to punch him, so she considered it a massive success when she abruptly stood up from the table, silverware jostling to the floors as she delicately pushed her chair back in, and stalked out of the room. She stomped her way through the hall, ignoring the obvious party of eavesdroppers that were her entire family, and slammed the front door, running down to the end of the street, then to the next, and finally to the field on its way to the Netherfield house, far enough from homes that no one could hear her scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Similarly, Chaeyoung’s mother was also screaming, albeit for different reasons, about how her ungrateful and free spirited daughter was sending her to an early grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The fallout was predictable, given past events. Chaeyoung was iced out by her mother for a week, with nothing but disapproving stares and hmphs directed towards her general person. It made no sense to her why her daughter would turn down such a huge deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s father however, had almost the opposite reaction. Chaeyoung had expected him to at least support the idea of the acquisition if for the money alone, but after Chaeyoung had gathered the courage to come home she found herself wrapped up in a hug from him, with him whispering </span>
  <em>
    <span>good job</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. Nayeon and Dahyun understood, with Nayeon a little harder to convince (</span>
  <em>
    <span>but one MILLION dollars?? We could get rich quick with that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyuchul thankfully left the house hastily after the failed proposal, and Chaeyoung found that she did not care in the least where he ended up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Life went on, with her and her sisters finally meeting up with Jeongyeon for coffee, who was back in town after her brief trip to the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I didn’t want to cause any awkwardness at the party, you know,” Jeongyeon said once Chaeyoung asked after her absence. “I can get heated in her presence, and it felt like a good business opportunity too. I do regret not being able to enjoy the night thought,” she added, and Chaeyoung’s chest filled with warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“However…” Jeongyeon’s face fell a bit. “I’m actually headed out of town right now. I am needed in the city, for business, and I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung bit her lip to stop the disappointment from crashing over her. “Totally get it, work comes first,” she supplied, trying to look happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeongyeon smiled as well. “Yes, but I do wish it didn’t sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All was going well, too well, which is why it made sense that Jeongyeon was leaving. Upon getting home from coffee with Jeongyeon too, Chaeyoung stopped in her tracks upon looking at Dahyun’s face. She was looking at her phone, probably at a message from Sana, as Dahyun usually was these days. Upon getting a “Sana-Gram” as Nayeon teasingly called them, Dahyun would excuse herself, unable to hold in a grin as she went to their room, giggling slightly, a lightness to her steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now, Dahyun’s lip was quivering, her top row of teeth sinking into her lower lip to quell it. A single tear escaped from her eyes, and was quickly wiped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun?” Chaeyoung asked gently, not wanting her sister to clam up and claim everything is fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled tightly anyway, and just pushed her phone to Chaeyoung wordlessly. She took hold of it, scanning the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Message from… Momo, which was unusual, saying they all had to rush back to Japan really quickly, and then would be staying in the city, no idea when they would be back in town. Business dealings, you know how it is. Sorry to be so vague, I know you’ll understand. Plus, we’re all so excited to see Mina’s sister, Tzuyu again. I know Sana herself is particularly excited, especially as Tzuyu is the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung scanned the text, growing confused as she re-read it. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun finally let out a sob, slumping into Chaeyoung’s arms. “It’s, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sana just has grown tired of me and she sent her friend to break it off with me so Sana didn’t have to get her- her hands dirty!” she said between hiccuped cries. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no Dahyun!” Chaeyoung cried. “You’re overthinking this, just ask Sana when she’ll be back! Momo isn’t her keeper after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I– I already did,” Dahyun sniffed, scrolling to her conversation with Sana. The message sat glaring on the screen, just a few words asking playfully at first, then seriously where Sana was going to be. Both were unanswered, from more than twelve hours ago. Chaeyoung’s heart dropped into her stomach. It...didn’t look good, and Dahyun was no fool. She scrambled to say something comforting, while stroking her sister’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon came back into the front room after putting her shoes up, and upon seeing her sisters gathered in a hug, immediately joined them. “Who do I need to order a hit on?” she asked, completely serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And maybe that was just enough to get a smile on Dahyuhn’s tear-stained face. Chaeyoung smiled gratefully at her older sister, who examined her briefly before smiling back, strained. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung didn’t have the capacity to work out Nayeon’s state of mind right now, relegating that to future Chaeyoung. Right now, she couldn’t help her growing confusion and anger at Sana apparently ghosting her sister and sending her friend to do her dirty work.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung racked her brain for instances of her sister and Sana interacting, and yes, while she herself had been...rather preoccupied with her personal issues of late, she always remembered the two of them being the picture of happiness in the background. Sana was obsessed with Dahyun, showering her with affection with her sister shyly receiving it in bliss. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Where had it gone wrong? How could Sana cool off so quickly? Mina was the last person she wanted to think about today, but Chaeyoung darkly thought that perhaps Sana and Mina were such good friends due to their habits of screwing their close friends over. And to screw Dahyun, the lightest and purest soul in the neighborhood? Unforgivable. The Tzuyu thing was strange too, and she couldn’t help but think that it was strangely orchestrated. She inadvertently thought about Mina, her face illuminated by video games that one night, saying that Tzuyu needed her. But for what? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Dahyun could not be convinced of Sana being a total scoundrel, defending her against Chaeyoung’s reasoning, which she now voiced aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nayeon tried to be reasonable. “She might have just had a busy time with work! I couldn’t say anything about how they run that company, so it must be alright with her.” She looked doubtful even as she said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun pouted. “I knew she was too good to be true, and too good for me too! We weren’t even an official thing, I’m just being silly… Plus, look at what Momo said about Mina’s sister! It’s obvious Sana is more interested in her beauty and has forgotten all about me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung laughed in spite of the situation at that. “Not official means nothing, she’s been all over you for over a month! It’s still crappy to just up and leave someone with no word, especially when she could text at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could object to that. The rest of the afternoon was spent piling into their living room, watching a marathon of Dahyun’s favorite Ghibli movies. Nayeon snuggled up to her younger sister, gently feeding her popcorn with a pair of chopsticks and occasionally dropping pieces on the floor, which had Dahyun laughing and sniffling at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chaeyoung stewed in her hatred of the now former occupants of the Netherfield mansion. Now that she had mental files on Sana and Mina of their wrongdoings, it was a lot easier to conceptualize her Mina is the Worst Person Alive imaginary scenario. In the midst of the daydreams though, Chaeyoung got a text from Jihyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>jihyo: hey, wyd? Can I come over? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though odd to come out of the blue, Chaeyoung quickly texted an affirmative, though said she’d meet Jihyo outside to not disturb her sisters, who were deeply engrossed in Howl’s Moving Castle. Once Jihyo texted that she was at the door, she slipped quietly out of the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her best friend was just parking her car, and upon getting out leaned against it smiling at Chaeyoung. “Hey you,” Jihyo said with warmth, pulling Chaeyoung into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you back,” she replied. Upon pulling back, it occurred to her that Jihyo was nervous. Nervous for what? “So, what’s up? It’s got to be important for you to come over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo looked away, examining the Son House for a second before looking back at Chaeyoung. “Yeah, I… I wanted to come here and tell you, because you’re my friend and you deserve to hear it from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hear what? The weight in Chaeyoung’s stomach grew heavier. “Okay, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that your cousin was here, and that he asked you, or he had a job offer for you,” Jihyo said, peeking at Chaeyoung every few words. “And, well he came over to my house not long after your, um, your refusal. And, well, he’s um… I’ve decided to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take what?” Chaeyoung asked dumbly. Maybe the events of the last few days had scrambled her brain, but she had no comprehension at all of the words coming out of her friend’s mouth. Her brain was simply overloaded. If anyone else came bearing news that day, they would have to come back in 2-3 business days.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the position at his firm. Become a partner. He offered me a lot of money, and benefits and a signing bonus too, and I couldn’t refuse, you understand?” Jihyo rambled, eyes pleading with Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… What. Chaeyoung comprehended now, but still had no idea how this could have happened. “What, I mean, I didn’t even know you knew him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo smiled, tender yet honest. “Believe it or not, the world doesn’t revolve around what you know. I met him when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked me to come over for dinner multiple times last week, remember? I talked to him and he’s, well kind of full of it, but beyond that a fair person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Chaeyoung had completely forgotten about that and winced. It was true, she’d be absorbed by her and her sister’s own dramas lately. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo continued. “Look I know it’s a little weird, but I want you to be happy for me. I can finally get out of the debt I’ve been in this way, free my family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled weakly. “Of course. No, of course, I am happy for you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> just couldn’t do it, I couldn’t move out of here and away from everyone… oh no. Wait. That means…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jihyo nodded, sadly. “I’m getting my things together in the next few weeks, but then I’ll be heading to the headquarters of the marketing firm. But I’ll split my time between the city, and somewhere close to where his VC, Park Goeun, lives up north.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded, distressed at the thought of all the change happening in such a short span of time. The Netherfield party leaving was one thing, but her Jihyo too? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo sensed her distress and hugged her again. “Promise me you’ll visit! I know you can work remotely at times, and it is almost summer. The weather up there will be so nice then!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Chaeyoung stated, resolved to support Jihyo, no matter how little she liked the situation. Jihyo was right after all. She knew Jihyo suffered from the debt she incurred, and it would be a relief to her to finally have good income coming in. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With another promise to visit, Jihyo was off in her car. Chaeyoung stood at her front door, but before going in she had to sit down on the steps, head in her hands. Dahyun was heartbroken, someone she had been interested in had left town, her best friend was moving, and there was nothing but work in her future. Things weren’t looking great, but maybe she could help Dahyun, if not herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Heading off of the stoop into the home, Chaeyoung saw Dahyun and Nayeon still cuddled on the couch. Nayeon was drooling on Dahyun’s shoulder, and Chaeyoung shushed her sister before snapping a quick pic. Okay, maybe several pictures. One never knew when these things might come in handy after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking care not to disturb their older sister, Chaeyoung sank into the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo’s taking the job,” she whispered to Dahyun, who raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kyuchul’s offer. She’s going to be a partner at the marketing firm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun, ever the kind heart, grinned. “Oh wow! I’m excited for her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a pure heart, you nerd,” Chaeyoung teased, before getting serious. “Look. You don’t have to take my advice, but I don’t think you should give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun tilted her head to one side, and Nayeon threatened to slip off of her shoulder before she gently righted herself. “Give up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Sana!” At that Dahyun looked down, but Chaeyoung kept talking. “Look, something must have happened to her phone or something. She was really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>into you, and I think you should go stay with our aunt and uncle in the city for a bit. It’s summer break next week, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun nodded hesitantly. “Yes, but… I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go stay with them, and tell her that you’d love to see her. Tell Momo for all I care. Sana will surely come see you if she knows you’re in the same town, no matter how busy she is. Make her regret just taking off without an explanation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Dahyun asked, eyes hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my sweet little baby Dubu,” she said, pinching her sister’s cheek. Dahyun swatted her away, finally jostling Nayeon awake, who just blinked in the light and fell asleep to the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, I’m older than you, you know?” Dahyun teased back. “I think you forget sometimes! But, I think you’re right. What else should I do in the summer anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl!” Chaeyoung cheered. Though she loathed spending the first summer in years without Dahyun and Jihyo, she really did have her work cut out for her at the design firm. She was looking forward to a productive summer indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>=</span>
  <em>
    <span>One month Later</span>
  </em>
  <span>=</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fistfuls of dust had been kicked up by the car screeching to a halt in front of the old house, so the structure was obscured for a second, but one the dust cleared Chaeyoung found herself staring up at what could only be described as a palace. If Netherfield house had been considered a mansion, that was the only word that could describe </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was a house that looked like it could fit a whole troupe of people but actually belonged to the Venture Capitalist that Kyuchul raved about, his mentor Park Goeun. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung whistled, and got out of the taxi to pull her luggage out of the trunk, but the driver motioned for her to stop and got it himself, gently setting it down on the pavement before bowing and driving away. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have much time to think and admire the house, before a familiar and very missed voice called out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Chaeyoung turned to the voice to see Jihyo running out of the back of the gigantic house through the yard towards her. She ran without a thought of luggage as well, catching Jihyo up in a hug right at the edge of the lawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much,” Chaeyoung murmured into her friend’s shoulder. “All I have now is Nayeon for company, do you know how hard that is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo threw her head back in laughter. “You have suffered greatly haven’t you? Prepare for my own version of suffering then, because we’re going to make up for so much lost time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m excited to hear about the job,” Chaeyoung said, because she genuinely was. While Jihyo’s choice had initially been hard to accept, she had grown to appreciate that she had grown and had made the best choice for herself.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has its perks,” Jihyo smirked, gesturing to the palace. “I knew I would be splitting my time between the city offices and this area, but it’s crazy nice having the guest house almost all to myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Emphasis on the almost, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chaeyoung thought as she went to grab her luggage while they made their way to the guest house, where she would be staying with Jihyo, and unfortunately, another blast from the past few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cousin! Is that you?” Kyuchul shouted upon seeing them walking up the path. “Cousin Chaeyoung, welcome to the esteemed estate of my most generous mentor, Park Goeun! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung slapped what she hoped was a friendly smile on her face. “Hey, Kyuchul. It’s um… nice to see you again.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Jihyo gave her cousin a look that had him rushing out of the house and picking up Chaeyoung’s luggage for her. “Let me take this to your room, cousin! You’ll have such a nice view, I think you’ll like it! And I’ll… leave you two to catch up?” He asked, like a question posed to Jihyo. She nodded, smiling brightly at him. Chaeyoung just looked between them in confusion, even when Jihyo brought her to her own room to collapse on the bed, exhausted by the travel. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had to ask. “So… um… what the hell was that??” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo demurely took a sip of her iced tea. “What do you mean,” while smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung playfully hit her. “Ya, you know what I mean! Kyuchul all of a sudden caring about somebody else’s opinion, or anything other than himself and ‘my esteemed mentor and VC Park Goeun!’ What have you done to him? Is this a clone that you spliced from his genes? Is the real one in the cellar? God, do I need to save him because I really don’t want to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son Chaeyoung!” Jihyo shouted while laughing. “Alright, it’s really him. Even if it wasn’t you would never know,” Jihyo said, wriggling her eyebrows while Chaeyoung dissolved into giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, we just get along well. And after a few times where he was being, you know himself, I made a few suggestions and it’s like he took my word as gospel. It’s a good thing, no? I can help him become more likeable, which only benefits him and his partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most amazing person in the world if you can help him become more likeable,” Chaeyoung sighed dramatically. “But you’ve done a great job so far. And the job? The one you get paid for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Challenging, but good work,” Jihyo admitted. “But I don’t really want to talk about work, and neither do you hmm? Tell me, what’s been going on, especially with all of your drama.” She leaned closer. “I mean, did Dahyun ever hear from her lady at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung's thoughts drifted to her poor sister. Hearing from Sana seemed like a distant hope now that a month had passed. Dahyun had indeed taken her advice and stayed with their aunt and uncle in the city. She had called Chaeyoung often, speaking of the exciting museums, shopping excursions, and parks she had visited, and yet Sana had not contacted her at all. She had texted and called, and even messaged Momo, who did come to visit once, briefly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, no,” Chaeyoung said, grimacing at her sister’s pain. “She said Momo came to see her once, but relayed that Sana unfortunately was very busy, and had been spending most of her time with Mina and Tzuyu. She’ll be coming home soon I think, in the next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihyo made a sympathetic noise. “Poor Dahyunnie. Those girls were just nothing but trouble weren’t they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Myoui Mina’s face made a surprise appearance in Chaeyoung’s thoughts. She shook the image away, scrunching up her face. Seeing Chaeyoung’s face, Jihyo laughed. “I see you still have your biases regarding certain members of that group. I won’t ask more. What about that girl you liked, what was her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life got boring as soon as you left,” Chaeyoung complained. “Jeongyeon has gone up to whatever city she needed to for work. I don’t know if she’ll even be back in our town at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so it’s poor Chaeyoung now too!” Jihyo joked, though her tone was laced with sympathy. “So it really hasn’t been that exciting? No new neighbors? No budding relationships crushed, no unrequited love?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just me grinding to finish all of my projects in time,” Chaeyoung confirmed. “I’ve gotten a lot of money saved up though. I think it’s going to be enough to cover what I need to pay back in a few months.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great!” Jihyo, being the best of friends, was so excited for her. This was what Chaeyoung had missed over the past few months. Being away from Dahyun and any new friends, she had mostly been stuck with Nayeon for the month, though she was so buried in her work she really couldn’t say what Nayeon had been up to lately beyond working her waitressing job at the diner as usual. But Jihyo understood her. God how she’d missed her!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two caught up for a while, then had a surprisingly civil and enjoyable dinner with Kyuchul that night. Kyuchul was still himself, telling Chaeyoung to wear the best outfit she had brought for Sunday’s dinner with the illustrious Park Goeun, but slightly subdued. Jihyo really did amazing work. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As Chaeyoung lay in the unfamiliar bed that night, she remarked to herself that she felt… actually relaxed. It had been Jihyo’s idea for Chaeyoung to make her promised visit, but her father was the one who had to push Chaeyoung to take a break from the work. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re working yourself to the bone, honey. A nice week off with your friend is way overdue, and I can take care of things here,” he’d said, before all but forcing Chaeyoung to pack and get on the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was loath to admit it, but they were right. She could feel the tension bleeding out from her shoulders, and her back felt better too after not hunching over her tablet for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, she now had the opportunity to meet the famed and mysterious Park Goeun. She’d heard so much from Kyuchul that was sure to be full-on hyperbole that her curiosity was undeniably piqued. She went to bed filled with pleasant anticipation for, at best, an evening of great fun, as at worst an evening of entertainment in the form of Kyuchul’s interactions with the mysterious woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was prepared for many things heading back to the Park Palace, as she and Jihyo had taken to calling it. She was ready for Kyuchul to cause her second-hand embarrassment as he groveled all over Park Goeun for the evening. She was also somewhat prepared to meet the woman herself, and perhaps have to come up with intelligent answers to questions about herself and her life. As Kyuchul requested, she dressed in her finest outfit for the dinner, a simple black dress. It was elegant, and you could never go wrong with black. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung was prepared for everything when it came to dinner with Park Goeun, so she almost fell over backwards upon walking into the living room of the estate and locking eyes with Myoui Mina. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell? Chaeyoung blinked twice, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She hadn’t ever dreamt of Mina at all, so this would be a first if she popped up in her subconscious, but no, it appeared that this was really happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her, Jihyo gave her a nudge. Oh yeah, going in to meet Park Goeun. Chaeyoung nodded at Mina, who nodded back, further confirming that she did exist. Upon realizing that there were other people in the room, Chaeyoung noticed a girl, who looked a lot like Mina standing next to her, as well as the woman of the hour herself, Park Goeun, perched regally on her velvet couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Goeun reprimanded her cousin, who had already started bowing in subservience. Chaeyoung knew for a fact they were five minutes early, and she exchanged a brief look with Jihyo. It was going almost exactly how she had expected, with the key word </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the equation stood next to the couch, looking at Chaeyoung. To be fair, everyone was now looking at Chaeyoung since Park Goeun had just addressed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are Son Chaeyoung,” Goeun said, in a manner that while not a question, still begged for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma’am, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Chaeyoung said, bowing her head slightly in deference. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. These are my nieces, by marriage. Mina, Olivia, come forward,” Goeun ordered. The two in questions dutifully followed, though Olivia seemed like she had a spark in her eye as opposed to Mina’s completely blank face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of what to say, Chaeyoung bowed her head again. “Nice to meet you, Olivia. And to see you again...Mina.” Mina bowed her head in response, not betraying any emotions on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my niece?” Park Goeun asked in surprise. Chaeyoung suspected she was not often shocked given her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had the.. pleasure of meeting your niece in my hometown in the spring, Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia, who even as Mina’s cousin looked awfully similar to her, smiled widely at Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung immediately decided that she liked Olivia much more than Mina, and smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well!” Park Goeun announced to the room, standing up suddenly. “Since our party is finally complete, we must run to dinner before it gets colder than your lateness has already wrought. Come on!” She barked these commands to no one in particular, but Kyuchul ate up every word and was almost glued to his patroness’ back as he followed her into the dining room, apologizing every other word. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was held at an imposing, long wooden table draped with rich meats and colorful salads. Chaeyoung originally had sat next to Olivia, but for an unnamed reason Park Goeun demanded that she switch seats with Kyuchul, and now she found herself sandwiched between Jihyo and Mina. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope your family is doing well,” Mina said, glancing sideways at Chaeyoung but not turning her head entirely. As soon as she made eye contact, her gaze dropped back to her own plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung almost dropped her spoon into her soup at Mina’s statement, but caught it at the last second. It still made a small clunking noise, which Kyuchul glared at her for. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are well, thank you,” Chaeyoung responded, not sure if she had the mental capacity to make small talk with Myoui Mina. But… there was something she was irrepressibly curious about. She’d wondered, to herself, in the whole Dahyun affair, if Mina had something to do with it…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister Dahyun has been in the city actually. Perhaps you happened to see her there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina looked at Chaeyoung lightly, then back to her food. “No, I’m afraid I didn’t catch her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem like a nice girl,” Park Goeun said abruptly. Everyone at the table stopped to look at her, but Goeun was looking straight at Chaeyoung. “Tell me more about your family. Do you have any siblings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung, while somewhat surprised at the rudeness, obliged in Park Goeun’s twenty questions session. Yes, she had two older sisters. No, she did not play the piano well. Yes, one of her sisters could play. Yes, she could draw. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After the hobby related questions, Goeun started to poke deeper. “Are you all finished with your schooling then? You don’t seem that old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled with lips closed. “My sister is still in college, but I never went to university, save for a one-off class here and there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Park Goeun seemed stunned that someone could have not gone to college. “What, not gone at all? How peculiar. And you the youngest daughter too. Do you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I help to run our design company,” Chaeyoung explained, somewhat proud that she could talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone so young in charge of a company, I never heard of such a thing.” Chaeyoung found this statement odd given her niece’s best friend who ran an entertainment company and wasn’t but a few years older, but she made no comment to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old are you?” Park Goeun asked, eyes squinting at Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung, while growing tired of the question game, just grinned. “With the running of a design firm under my belt I don’t know if you’d quite believe me,” she answered, stopping to take a sip of her soup. It really was amazing soup, she had to make a note of it and try to get her mom to replicate it.  Upon looking up, Kyuchul was peering at her with horror, at the thought of not answering his idolized mentor directly, while Jihyo appeared to have the thinnest smile growing on her face. Mina too turned to look at Chaeyoung, though her expression was undecipherable. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. You sure have very firm opinions for someone young, anyways.” Park Goeun examined Chaeyoung for another second, before turning her attention to Olivia and asking about her parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, in the living room again, Park Goeun monopolized all conversation once more. It was a relief not to be asked to answer increasingly invasive personal questions among a dinner table of vague acquaintances, but the droning speech of Goeun had Chaeyoung wish for some better entertainment. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son Chaeyoung,” Park Goeun called from her spot on the couch. Chaeyoung sat a bit straighter, but betrayed no nervousness when she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say your one sister plays piano, but surely you must have some knowledge of the instrument yourself. Play something for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah! Chaeyoung was at a loss for words at how forward this was, and began to protest. “I really would like to save all of your ears from the terrible nature of my playing, please,” she joked, seeing Olivia laugh softly at the joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sing then, if your playing is so terrible. I must have some entertainment,” Park Goeun pronounced casually, as if it was the problem of everyone gathered that the woman herself was bored. Chaeyoung opened her mouth again, but Kyuchul shot her a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing something Chaeyoung, our hostess demands it,” he said, way too seriously for her to take seriously. But Jihyo was kindly standing up and pulling Chaeyoung with her. “Trust me,” she whispered. “It’s better to get it over with early. We can duet like the old days,” Jihyo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t actually that terrible. Chaeyoung found that “sing something” in the Park Palace meant “hook up the expensive karaoke machine that happens to be here”, and she found herself belting out “IF” by Taeyeon, because the situation was already ridiculous. She really didn’t care what people thought of her, especially not here. Especially not in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had judged earlier that Olivia was much friendlier than Mina, and she was proven correct when Olivia clapped in anticipation for Chaeyoung’s performance, then rallied the room in cheers along with Jihyo. Thus prompted everyone taking a turn at the karaoke machine, all except Park Goeun, who said she had “never learnt to sing, though if I had, I would have been a professional undoubtedly.” Even Mina sang a song that she’d never heard before, voice soft in the living room. She had a pretty voice too, Chaeyoung admitted to herself begrudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While Kyuchul embarrassed himself with his chosen rendition of “</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UM8pwnmcLb0">
    <span>Tequila</span>
  </a>
  <span>”, Chaeyoung watched out of the corner of her eye as Mina hesitantly moved towards the couch where Chaeyoung was sitting. There were plenty of spaces for her to sit, but it seemed Mina just wanted to linger next to the couch, instead sitting down like a normal person. Weird, as usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of a normal person, Olivia then slid up next to where Chaeyoung was sitting down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a great voice, Chaeyoung,” she said, a wolfish smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not so bad yourself,” Chaeyoung replied, smiling back. “Hyuna sounds a lot better coming from you than her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia snorted, looking up at her cousin. “Yeah, right! Why didn’t you tell me you knew this flattering creature? I’ve never heard of you until tonight, so it turns out Mina has just been hiding you all to herself!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At hearing her name, Mina frowned and turned so she could address the girls on the couch. “Why would I tell you every person I’ve ever met? You don’t do the same for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung once again found herself looking up at Mina, who unfairly looked good even from this angle. “Don’t worry about it, as I’m sure our acquaintance was nothing but a blip on her radar!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, turning to address Mina now. “You were only in my hometown for a month after all, and haven’t been back. Not very memorable at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina studied her, but said nothing. If Chaeyoung had just met Mina this evening, she would have thought it odd, but given their history, no response was a fairly typical rude Mina response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia looked thoughtful, glancing at her cousin with a gleam in her eye. “But Chaeyoung here seems quite memorable to me! Tell me,” directing her attention to Chaeyoung, “what was my cousin like during her stay in your hometown? She was among friends wasn’t she? I thought it was some kind of business thing or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want to know?” Chaeyoung said, catching both Olivia and Mina’s attention now. “I met her at a wedding reception, where she proceeded to not dance or even speak with anyone outside of her two friends. If you’re under the impression that she transformed into a social butterfly, I’m afraid you are a bit mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now this provoked a real response from Mina. “I didn’t know anybody besides my two friends,” she said, ducking her head a bit. Chaeyoung could tell she had hit a nerve, and yet, she found that she didn’t want to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“And no one can be introduced at a wedding?” she shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina closed her eyes. “I… I do not have the talent of making small talk with strangers.” It was strange. It sounded like a confession. Mina looked back at Chaeyoung, who now took the time to study her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia!” All three of them jumped at Park Goeun’s voice. “Come, sing something for us.” Olivia smiled apologetically before making her way to the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung and Mina were now left, with Mina still awkwardly standing next to the couch. Mina took one from Chaeyoung’s playbook, and appeared to be closely investigating the repeating pattern on the carpet. Chaeyoung opened her mouth, then closed it. What else was there to say? Why did her words fail her now? It had been a wild ride of an evening already, and Chaeyoung almost didn’t have the energy to attempt a conversation with Mina. So if Mina wanted to examine the carpet, so be it. Chaeyoung would take one from Mina’s book and say nothing to her, nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s relaxing week off had already taken an unexpected turn the night before, so she was looking forward to hanging out with Jihyo some more to regain her sense of normalcy. Unfortunately, Jihyo and Kyuchul were here for work, so early in the morning they headed to the Park Palace, leaving Chaeyoung with more free time to herself than she’d had in weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In the spirit of distancing herself from the evening, she threw on her shabbiest, least-Park-Goeun approved flannel shirt and went for a long walk around the property, which extended into several miles of gardens and pathways. There was nothing like a long ramble with nothing but your thoughts to accompany you. Well, that and the sketchbook Chaeyoung took with her. Upon finding a particularly creepy looking pair of trees, Chaeyoung sat down right in the grass, focused on capturing their long, spindly branches, intertwining with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After several minutes absorbed in her sketchbook, she looked back up to check on the placement of the branches. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legs</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her mind helpfully supplied, was all she could think. Mina’s legs in particular, as for some reason Mina was standing right in front of her, peering down at Chaeyoung and grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, jumping up and sending her book a foot into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina also seemed startled by her scream. “Pardon!” she quickly said, before looking at a random tree behind Chaeyoung’s head. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s, um it’s fine,” Chaeyoung stammered. It really had scared her to suddenly see Mina, but she wasn’t sure if it was the sudden aspect or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mina</span>
  </em>
  <span> aspect that truly unsettled her. She waited a beat for Mina to say anything, but she again seemed more interested in the landscaping around them than talking to Chaeyoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, do you… need something?” Chaeyoung ventured. “Are you lost? It’s not like I know my way around here any better but I think the house is that way.” Chaeyoung turned around and gestured vaguely in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina shook her head. “Ah, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cool, Chaeyoung thought. They stood looking at each other for a second before Mina started pacing in the grass. Chaeyoung, having no thoughts in her mind beyond pure confusion, let her pace. After a few beats, Mina finally said something:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gardens are really nice right? My aunt just had them redone. I hope it’s to your taste.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd, yes, but Chaeyoung could run with it. “Yes, it’s really nice being able to wander and sketch,” she answered. Every interaction she had with this girl was so uncomfortable that she sometimes wondered if she was being punked, if there was a secret camera somewhere. There was no way someone was this weird. Chaeyoung had to be tested by the universe for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s phone rang, saving her from the awkwardness. Looking at the screen she announced that it was Jihyo, but by the time she looked back up Mina was hastily bowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Chaeyoung,” she said in a rush before practically fleeing back in what appeared to be the direction of Park Palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung blinked after her, then picked up the phone from Jihyo. “Hey, you done with work? Nice, I’ll be there. I just ran into Mina, isn’t that weird?” she murmured to her best friend, putting it out of her mind until she made her way back to the guest house. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more days passed, and Jihyo poked her head into Chaeyoung’s bedroom one afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you busy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung, who had just spent an entire hour playing gacha games on her phone, was not busy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olivia texted me to ask us if we want to go over to play some video games,” Jihyo explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Chaeyoung had been doing nothing, it didn’t mean she wanted to traipse over to Park Palace and play video games with Mina and Co. She warmed thinking about that night, so many weeks ago, where she’d caught Mina in front of the TV. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And Mina caught you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she remembered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you say no, it’s just Olivia,” Jihyo interrupted her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chaeyoung said before realizing Jihyo’s implication. “Hey! I’m not avoiding her or anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never said you were,” Jihyo smirked, earning her a pillow tossed into her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Chaeyoung did want to hang out with Olivia, and after confirmation that it would just be Olivia awaiting them, set off to the mansion with Jihyo in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia, as it turned out, could absolutely destroy both Jihyo and Chaeyoung at Super Smash Bros, which she proceeded to do seven times in a row in front of the supersized television screen in the Park living room. At the eighth, Jihyo wearily stood up and went to find some snacks from the kitchen, though Chaeyoung suspected her ego just couldn’t take another thrashing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihyo lasted a lot longer than I expected,” Olivia said, starting up the eighth match with Chaeyoung tiredly choosing which character she wanted to get defeated by the indefatigable champion. “Mina stormed off after five rounds, which is a shame. She can really bring her game when she’s in her prime, but she’s weirdly off right now.” She grinned wickedly at Chaeyoung. “You’re very brave for wanting to play still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung smiled, though her insides turned at the mention of Mina. “I don’t know if being a better sport than your cousin is too difficult of an endeavor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia gave her a curious look. “Yes, Mina is competitive. But I love her, you know. She’s loyal to the ones she loves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That statement was in such opposition to Chaeyoung’s lived experiences that she coughed to hide the scoff that had made its way halfway to her throat. She didn’t answer, racking her brain for appropriate responses to someone who clearly loved Mina as family. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia took her silence as a challenge. “Really, I mean it. I mean, I’m sure she was just as you described to me in your hometown. She can totally be like that. But, she’s also super loyal and protective of her friends,” Olivia said. “Like her friend Sana, you must have met her while in town? I think Mina stayed with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Mina is very kind to Sana,” Chaeyoung replied drily. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally! I heard recently that she saved Sana from a very ill-advised relationship, not suitable for her at all. Helped her dodge a bullet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in Chaeyoung’s body seemed to stop at once. Her heart sank. Chaeyoung knew, logically, that Olivia was trying to highlight her cousin’s kindness and loyalty, but she could not have chosen a worse person to convey this to at this very moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helped Sana dodge a bullet… there could be no one else she was referring to, unless Sana had managed to ghost both Dahyun and another unlucky person in the same month. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Mina give any reasons for this kind of… help?” was all Chaeyoung managed to say. She wanted to scream but kept her voice casual, all while still aimlessly scrubbing through potential fighters.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think it just had something to do with the girl she was seeing. Wasn’t a suitable match or something, but Mina always had her best interests in mind! Isn’t she nice, looking out for bad apples like that?” Olivia asked, nudging Chaeyoung in her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bad apples, my ass.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I wonder why Mina thinks she can be the judge of these things,” Chaeyoung barely got the words out. The grip on her game controller was so tight, she wondered if it might snap in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia finally turned to look at Chaeyoung. Her indignation must have shown on her face, because Olivia tried to diffuse some of the tension. “Of course, I’m sure Mina has different standards of what she thinks she can judge. Lord knows I’ve been on the receiving end of that, but I can always stand up for myself by absolutely obliterating her in a video game.” Chaeyoung did her best to laugh along, but it came out as three separate ha’s, not convincing at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you’re about to do to me?” Chaeyoung changed the subject, unwilling to explode in front of Mina’s goddamned cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn straight,” Olivia shot back, leading them to a fierce battle where Chaeyoung put up a good fight, probably her best yet, and still lost to the reigning champion. At that point, Jihyo came back from the kitchen and the bathroom or wherever else she had sulked off to lick her wounds. Chaeyoung made an exaggerated yawn, begging off another round to head back to the guest house. Her eyes were tired from the video games she said, while Olivia laughed and poked fun at her refusal to lose again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung gingerly shut her bedroom door once she and Jihyo got back to the guest house. She took off her clothes methodically, jeans, then shirt, before slipping into a pair of sweats. Then, she laid on her bed and finally let her mind whir on the subject of Dahyun, Sana, Mina, everyone who had been involved in breaking her sister’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And break it they did! Chaeyoung grabbed for her phone and scrolled through her texts with Dahyun from the past month. Dahyun was optimistic as ever, but an undercurrent of sadness ran through each message, each line, that hadn’t been there before Minatozaki Sana up and left her with no warning. The fact that Mina had been boasting about separating her sister from Sana made her poor sister’s suffering seem even worse, now knowing of its source. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s blood was </span>
  <em>
    <span>boiling. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Mina had to have been involved somehow, and she was right! Being vindicated in her suspicions did not assuage her fury; it only fueled it. She put on a pullover sweater and then tore it off again in agitation, if only to do something with her hands. She had half a mind to tear a pillow apart, before thinking of the impact it might have on Jihyo, when there was a knock on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She rose to open the door, thinking it strange that Jihyo would knock when they had almost no personal boundaries in their friendship anymore. To her complete astonishment, the door swung open to reveal Myoui Mina, fidgeting with her hands, shifting from foot to foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina took the door opening as a sign to come inside. Chaeyoung, on the other hand, sat down on her bed in disbelief. Mina, wearing the floorboards out by pacing in her guest bedroom, was not on the list of sights she thought she would see, especially today. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Chaeyoung was not in the mood to deal with Mina, no matter how rich and famous she happened to be. “Do you need something?” she asked, letting her fury seep into her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina swallowed. “I wanted to make sure you were alright… that is, I heard you played video games with my cousin. She’s quite… cutthroat in those situations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Chaeyoung hissed, a bit harsher than she normally would. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed. Mina nodded, eyes looking past Chaeyoung and to the window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This was ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chaeyoung thought. She had half a mind to get up and physically tell Mina to leave when Mina suddenly spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have struggled, so much, all in vain. I can’t do it anymore,” Mina said in a rush, eyes locked on Chaeyoung now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stared at Mina incredulously. "Umm..." she started, unsure of what exactly. She flipped through all of the possible reasons for Mina’s torment. Ah, the video gaming loss was probably a blow to her massive ego, Chaeyoung supposed. “What, can’t handle losing in Smash to your cousin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? No. How do you? Never mind. I'm..." Mina huffed. "I... want to..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stayed silent, uneasy at the heavy tension in the air, unsure of where this was going. Mina looked like a mix of almost constipated and about to throw up. Chaeyoung was about to say something again when Mina seemed to make a decision and blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. I love you very much. Please be mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung, feeling an eerie similarity to past events, could not have said anything she was so shocked. She was sure her jaw was hanging open, if she had any consciousness of her body. Mina’s words reverberated meaninglessly around her skull, bouncing around trying to find a place of comprehension and finding none. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. I love you. I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung felt like she was staring at the dictionary page for the words, having repeated them over and over again until they lost meaning. Even so, she could not have responded if Mina had paused long enough to let her. Once Mina had started, the words tumbled out of her like alphabet soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I fought against my better judgement, and who my family expects me to be with, who my friends think is right for me, the differences between us in wealth, in class, in our families. You have no idea what I’ve dealt with these past few months, this… attraction to someone like you.” Mina almost spat out the word, wrinkling her nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I've tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>–” her voice was on the edge of desperation– “I’ve gone away, I’ve banished you from my mind and you keep coming back. I can’t repress my feelings anymore. I had to come see you. So… please, I want you to be my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina, having finished her grand speech, continued to rock back on her heels restlessly. Chaeyoung could tell that even as she spoke of her struggles, Mina was fully expecting a positive reception, which further boggled the mind. She waited a few seconds before she spoke, to cool her temper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… am sorry that you’ve been struggling. I had no idea, I mean, that was never my intention. But I can’t– that is, I do not feel the same way, in more ways than one,” she managed, waiting in dread for Mina’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina was less angry than completely surprised, and Chaeyoung once again felt no joy at being right. Her perfect face finally showed some emotion, namely that of surprise and then horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are rejecting me.” It was less of a question than a statement. Mina’s once smooth facade cracked, the jagged edge exposing turbulent emotions underneath. Her face was getting redder, the blush reaching up from her neck and probably to her whole body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung swallowed, the anger pulsing back into her veins. “I am sure all of the... reasons you listed that hindered your feelings for me will help you get over this, and reduce the period of pain you must experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>considerate</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you,” Mina said sardonically, her words turning to acid. “To offer ways of getting over you in the midst of your rejection! I wonder, do you offer these comforting thoughts to all who confess to you, or am I special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you wonder?” Chaeyoung scoffed, squinting her eyes at Mina. She rose from her spot on the bed, flinging her sweatshirt at the floor to match Mina’s face. “You wonder? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>wonder why you would choose to tell me you liked me against your will and your better judgement, to have an attraction to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Do you hear yourself, or are you genuinely ignorant of how insulting that is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina paled. “Believe me, I didn’t mean to–”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if I was some kind of monster that might require all of your rationalizations, but you know I have plenty of reasons to reject you,” Chaeyoung finished, unwilling to pause at all for Mina to twist an excuse out of thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enlighten me,” Mina said, sounding equal parts confused and incensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung laughed almost hysterically, arms waving in the air. “Do you think anything would tempt me to date the person who has ruined my sister’s happiness? Who separated her from someone she was falling for, leaving her depressed for months, based on your personal judgements? Do you deny it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Mina declared. “I’d do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The confirmation turned Chaeyoung's stomach. Mina so callously claimed responsibility, like it was a source of her abominable pride. “How could you?” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched your sister’s interactions with Sana carefully. She was not as into Sana as Sana was to her, it was plain to see. Sana was convinced that Dahyun didn’t feel strongly for her,” Mina sniffed, looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you helpfully whispered it into her ear? Suggested to Sana that Dahyun didn’t care at all?” Chaeyoung fumed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was for her own good! She needs to focus on her own company, not chasing someone who just wants her for the cash cow she represents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The cash cow…! Chaeyoung’s heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. She no longer cared if she tore any pillows; she wanted to destroy everything in this room, starting with the girl in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dahyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave that impression, and she liked Sana for Sana, you absolute asshole,” she seethed, the venom easily slipping through her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Dahyun, no,” Mina agreed, eyes boring into Chaeyoung again. “But it was made perfectly clear by your mother and older sister that the relationship might be advantageous in some way for them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s mind flashed back to those times of embarrassment, her mother’s desperation for connections, Nayeon’s ploys to find rich girls, and she flushed unwittingly. Unwilling to dwell on that, she brought up the one thing that she held onto tightly from her “Mina is the Worst Person Alive” filing folder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you did what you did to Yoo Jeongyeon for her own good as well? I disliked you well before I heard of that, but hearing her story cemented my feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The effect was instant. Mina’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, her ‘story’ is so sad, poor little Jeongyeon,” Mina mocked, her voice lowering, eyes on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even now, you have no empathy for her, and you ruin my loved ones’ relationships all in one breath. Do you understand why I could care less for you and your feelings now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is what you really think of me!” Mina proclaimed. “I am honest, perhaps to a fault according to you. And I’m not going to apologize for feeling what I have, or being honest about our differences just now.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s head was beginning to ache, the pure tension she was holding in her clenched jaw was impacting her entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my turn to be honest then, because you’re deluding yourself if you think that your words just now could have had any impact on my feelings for you,” she said coldly. If the sound of her voice could kill, Mina might be dead by now. Mina herself looked startled, but allowed Chaeyoung to continue without saying a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung stepped forward, face almost tucked under Mina’s chin, unable to stop herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost from the first moment that we had ever met, your arrogance, your selfishness, your rudeness in treating anyone who wasn’t up to your standards like </span>
  <em>
    <span>filth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all built up such a strong foundation of dislike that I knew within weeks that you were the last woman in the world I could ever fall in love with!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina blinked, and Chaeyoung did as well. Yes, her words had all been true, but to say them to Mina’s face? Her heart was beating fast. Mina stood so close to her that puffs of breath fell on her lips, and Chaeyoung shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, so quick that she would turn this moment over in her mind for days wondering if she’d imagined it, Mina’s eyes darted to Chaeyoung’s lips. The world narrowed to the peak of her cupid’s bow. There were no golden arrows here now, nothing but breath and fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost a minute passed where no one said a word. Then, Mina straightened.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for wasting so much of your time today.” She averted her eyes, bowed, and left the room, closing the door roughly behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...how we doing? ;)</p><p>I, personally, am still recovering from the love foolish stage from last Sunday like DAMN.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. six | to be mistress of pemberley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>six</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>~ “At that moment she felt that to be mistress of Pemberley might be something!”~</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stared at her closed door for minutes, hours, days? She did not know. It appeared, she did not know anything anymore. She fell back on her bed with an exhale and proceeded to  lay there for what seemed like forever. Jihyo had knocked on the door, asking Chaeyoung to dinner but she begged off coming downstairs due to a headache. Which was not a lie, as her head was absolutely pounding.</p><p> </p><p>To think that all this time, Myoui Mina had been in love with her! The more she thought about it, the more confused she became. She poured over every interaction she’d had with Mina, at the party, at Netherfield, here at Park Goeun’s palatial estate. How those meetings could add up to love was beyond her upon first glance, but she dug deeper. Mina had always been so weird, so standoffish, so rude to her. She rated Chaeyoung a <em> five </em> for crying out loud! <em> Clearly that changed, </em> Chaeyoung thought to herself. Clearly indeed! </p><p> </p><p>Mina stared at her constantly, that much was undeniable. Chaeyoung realized that she had spent so much time hating Mina, adding to her “Mina is the Worst Person Alive” file folder, that she had refused to see the signs, the clues that Mina, in her own bizarre way, cared. The stares. The brief touches. Her own words. It didn’t change anything about Chaeyoung’s opinion of her, but she began to examine their interactions in her mind with this new revelation in mind. </p><p> </p><p>She’d assumed Mina stared at her to judge her, and kept seeking her out because it was some form of sick entertainment. Upon reflection though, who would torture themselves like that? She thought about a few evenings ago, when it felt like Mina confessed that she couldn’t talk to strangers easily. Mina was shy, that was apparent, but Chaeyoung had never imagined that it meant she would just stare at the object of her affection instead. And every time she’d happen to run into Mina, was it intentional? Hadn’t she said that was why she came to her aunt’s? </p><p> </p><p>There were so many of these paths to go down, so many interactions to reexamine. Everything seems so contradictory though, that in the spirit of calming her migraine Chaeyoung resolved to put out Mina from her mind until morning, falling into a restless sleep. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A knock on the door startled Chaeyoung from her rest. She blinked her eyes open, groaning at the brightness of the room. What time had she slept until? She glanced at her phone on the nightstand. It was already 10 in the morning! </p><p> </p><p>There was another knock, and Chaeyoung froze in panic that it could be Mina again. To her relief, Jihyo poked her head in.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to disturb you, and you seemed like you needed rest last night,” Jihyo said with a soft smile. “But… the strangest thing just happened. Mina dropped off something for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung sat up so quickly that she banged her head against the headboard. “Ahh!” she moaned, holding her temple. Jihyo rushed to sit on the bed, petting Chaeyoung’s head gently. </p><p> </p><p>“Poor baby,” she crooned at her friend. “But, Chaeng…. Mina was here last night wasn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>She supposed it wouldn’t have gone unnoticed forever. “Yes, she came by.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo examined her closely, squinting her eyes as if the answer to her unasked question might be found on Chaeyoung’s face. “Well… she dropped this off for you. She wanted to see you herself, but I told her you were still sleeping.” Jihyo reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope, sealed with… was that a wax seal? What century did Mina live in??</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Chaeyoung grabbed it from Jihyo’s hand as soon as she saw it, ignoring her friend’s protests and scrutinizing it. “I should burn this.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo laughed. “Disregarding that she was <em> very </em>insistent that you take it, I think you would die of curiosity if you did.”</p><p> </p><p>Jihyo was, as usual, completely right. Chaeyoung stayed silent, running her fingers gently over the seal.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ll let you read it on your own. But… I know something’s going on,” Jihyo said kindly. “I’ll come back in 20 minutes okay? Then you’re going to tell me what’s going on and let it all out.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked up at her best friend with such gratitude, she wanted to cry. “Thank you,” she said emphatically. She had missed Jihyo so much, for this level of support. “I’ll tell you everything, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Once she was alone again, Chaeyoung picked at the letter in hand, examining it like it might have anthrax in it. Though Mina had begun their conversation last night in love with her, Chaeyoung was not entirely sure that she ended it in the same capacity. She also recognized that examining the envelope was just a means of procrastinating reading the actual letter. Her curiosity outweighed her dread eventually, and she tore open the seal to reveal, to her amazement, two sheets of paper covered in handwritten text front and back. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chaeyoung,</p><p> </p><p>Forgive my rudeness in beginning this letter with just your name, but I do not presume, after last night, to call you ‘Dear’. I also do not want to make you uncomfortable, so please don’t worry. I won’t repeat any of my feelings that repulsed you last night, nor am I trying to win you over. I heard you, loud and clear, and I respect you, even if it seems that I don’t. </p><p> </p><p>I must, however, clarify a few of the accusations you had, for the sake of my conscience and for truth. You know by now that I hate lying for any reason, and cannot do so to spare feelings. There were two incidents that I wanted to address, first that of your sister and my friend, and then that of Yoo Jeongyeon. </p><p> </p><p>These are very different instances, the first of which I have told you much of my involvement. All I want to say on this is that I did what I thought was best for my friend. Sana can be easily led astray by falling in love with a pretty girl every week, and I want to protect her from those who don’t feel the same. If Dahyun is shy as you say, perhaps my observations were incorrect; however, if she is so shy that any given person cannot tell of her affection, I wonder if Sana herself could even tell of her feelings. Sana was, after all, easily persuaded that Dahyun did not care deeply for her after all. </p><p> </p><p>However, I do confess something else to you that I now regret, when turning over these events last night. Momo and I did our best to hide the fact that Dahyun came to the city from Sana, which was made easier by the fact that Sana had gotten a new phone and lost all of her contacts in a series of unfortunate events. We did it for Sana, though now I am not exactly proud of lying to her, but what is done is done on that matter. </p><p> </p><p>Now, the matter of Yoo Jeongyeon. I am telling you this because as I mentioned, I respect and trust that you will not let this information get out to the public. I don’t know exactly what Jeongyeon has told you, but as you may know we were old family friends, and grew up together. </p><p>My father especially loved her, and wanted her to have shares and to go into our family business when she graduated from university. Jeongyeon, Tzuyu, and I were playmates as children, but once we went to university, we took different paths. She was obsessed with creating get-rich-quick schemes, not caring about conning people in the process. My father wouldn’t believe me when I told him, and I didn’t wish to rock the boat, perhaps unwisely. When he retired due to health issues, I offered Jeongyeon the shares in the company and a respectable position, but she took the shares and said she didn’t want to work for me, wanted her own path. </p><p> </p><p>I let her go, and I assumed she sold the shares for cash or something. She came back to me once, after six months to ask for more money as a favor, which I refused. I was firm enough that I thought I wouldn’t hear from her again. At the time, I was still dancing ballet and only working part-time at my family’s company. You may not know that I once did ballet, but it was a big part of my life before this incident.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung guiltily thought of the internet stalking she had done on Mina so many months ago, and kept reading.</p><p> </p><p>“The incident in question happened last summer. My sister, Tzuyu, wanted to take voice lessons, so I found a respectable company that had several teachers available. I did not know that Jeongyeon was now in the business of being a vocal coach, and, given access to Tzuyu for long stretches of time, convinced her to fall in love with her. Jeongyeon was never in love with my sister, just with her trust fund. Her plan was to prey on my sister’s naiveté and siphon funds from her in the name of love, to build some sketchy company or dump money into gambling schemes, I don’t know.</p><p> </p><p>I found out after visiting Tzuyu at her lessons once. Jeongyeon had convinced her not to tell me of the relationship, but she couldn’t lie to me. You can imagine my feelings once I discovered this. Once I told Jeongyeon that she would not see another penny of that fund, she dropped Tzuyu like a hot brick and never contacted us again. Tzuyu was only 18 years old. She struggled greatly after this incident, heartbroken and ashamed. She is only now starting to sing again.</p><p> </p><p>Because of this incident, Tzuyu lost a lot of money for the company, so I quit ballet to work full-time, covering up this incident to the best of my ability so it would not impact Tzuyu’s future. I worked hard, on this and other things, and have found success. </p><p> </p><p>It is on this basis that I request that you absolve me of whatever blame you’ve placed in your mind of my “ruining” Jeongyeon. She has deceived many, but I speak the truth. I know my word does not mean much to you, but my cousin Olivia, with whom you seem to get on much better with, witnessed all of this as well and will gladly corroborate any of these details as I shared here. I know I should have told you this last night, but as you remember, emotions were running high. </p><p> </p><p>I will only add that I wish that you will be happy, Son Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>Respectfully,</p><p>Myoui Mina”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung let the letter drop onto her bed, in disbelief, in shock, with a churning feeling of unease beginning in her stomach. Her first instinct was of course to toss the letter aside and do the easy thing, to believe that Mina was lying about everything, that Chaeyoung hadn’t been deceived by Jeongyeon all of this time. This letter could be just another thing to add to her “Mina is the Worst Person Alive” file folder, which was rapidly losing reliable content.</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t avoid the obvious truth. Mina was cold, and rude, but she would not lie about something so huge. Plus, she wouldn’t mention Olivia as a source of back-up in her words. No, Chaeyoung was going to have to deal with the truth smacking her in the face.</p><p> </p><p>And the truth was absolutely smacking her. Chaeyoung cringed in going back to her memories of meeting Jeongyeon for the first time. No, it was even before, when Nayeon was telling her about Jeongyeon as an “entrepreneur” letting people be “independent business consultants.” Chaeyoung had even been skeptical of it then, but she had let Jeongyeon’s pretty face and smooth words completely take her in. </p><p> </p><p>God, Jeongyeon had even told her about her money-making schemes and she hadn’t been listening! She thought suddenly to that day at the mall, where, come to think of it, the story of Mina was totally inappropriate. Why had Jeongyeon disclosed such personal information to a veritable stranger, within minutes of meeting each other? Both Jihyo and Dahyun had been right after all, being skeptical of Jeongyeon’s story. </p><p> </p><p>And her business, upon reflection, was absolutely a multi-level marketing scheme, predatory in every way. Chaeyoung began to vaguely recall Jeongyeon’s words of investing your own money to start, and turning a bit of cash into thousands quickly. This, combined with Jeongyeon failing to come to the party at Netherfield, all pointed to what Chaeyoung was discovering as truth: Mina, not Jeongyeon, was telling the truth. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s face burned with shame. All of this time, she’d carefully curated such a dislike of Myoui Mina that it had blinded her to Jeongyeon’s blatant lies. She’d never questioned her story, choosing to fall back on her prejudices of Mina rather than think through the facts. She frantically reread the letter, once, twice, the words impressing their truth on her more and more.</p><p> </p><p>Rereading brought her to Mina’s first points on Dahyun and Sana. With the earth-shattering revelation that had been Jeongyeon, she read Mina’s points on Dahyun with renewed openness. Even last night, she could not deny how her family had looked in Mina’s eyes. Her mother never made it a secret that she actively pushed Dahyun towards Sana for better connections and hopes of upward mobility, and Nayeon had openly requested that Sana both throw her a party and introduce her to wealthy women. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung herself had often noticed that Dahyun was so shy in front of Sana, barely returning Sana’s bear hugs, blushing and looking away at displays of affection. Dahyun only revealed her true feelings to Chaeyoung, so it wasn’t unreasonable that Mina, without this extra insight, would see Dahyun as leading her friend on. </p><p> </p><p>This sudden reversal was almost too much to bear, and after twenty minutes when Jihyo came back into her room, Chaeyoung still could not make heads or tails of her emotional state. Jihyo gingerly sat on the bed, and as soon as she took Chaeyoung into her arms, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but burst into tears. Why she was crying, she could not say, but the combination of shame, anger, and disgust at herself, Mina, Jeongyeon and anyone involved had boiled over, and she hiccuped in Jihyo’s arms for some time. </p><p> </p><p>She wiped her cheek with her sleeve, choking out a laugh at Jihyo's face, supportive but bursting with curiosity at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>“I barely know where to start!” Chaeyoung declared, while Jihyo continued rubbing soothing circles on her back. “But, I guess I’ll start with last night, when Mina came to my door…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jihyo and surprisingly Kyuchul were sad to see her go, but it was high time for her to get home. Her one week vacation to visit Jihyo had ended up leaving her more wrought with tension than she’d ever been in her entire life, which was definitely not the original goal. It might actually be relaxing to go home to the crushing pressure of her debt deadline, though the pressure was mostly off as she was so close to coming up with the last bit of the money. </p><p> </p><p>Mina and Olivia too had left. The very day that Mina had given her the letter Kyuchul had announced that both cousins had traveled back to the city, needing to get back to whatever business they had there. For that Chaeyoung was thankful. She did enjoy Olivia’s company, but couldn’t extricate her from the entire affair that had transpired and wanted to avoid both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Now on the bus home, Chaeyoung contemplated the week again. She was only somewhat embarrassed to have almost committed Mina’s letter to heart, having read it so many times. Its writer was now a polarizing figure to her. Chaeyoung now cringed at the vitriol of her rejection to Mina that night, purely motivated by prejudiced dislike of her, and she now almost felt bad for Mina’s crushed heart, her shocked face stamped in her memory like a brand. </p><p> </p><p>Still, the key word was almost. She didn’t love Mina, who was still rude and standoffish, no matter how honest and respectable she was turning out to be, but she didn’t hate her either. Sure, it flattered her pride that someone like Mina would confess to <em> her </em>, but she still never wanted to see Mina again, if not for pure embarrassment in having to face her after everything. Besides, Mina’s letter had clearly read like a goodbye, especially in that last line, which she secretly held a bit too close to her heart in the darkness of night, for reasons she could not admit to herself. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>If Chaeyoung had expected home to be a source of relaxation she was sorely mistaken. On the positive side, Dahyun had just arrived home a few hours before she stumbled through their front door, and she was elated to see her sister again. In terms of her other sister however, she was currently causing such an uproar for such immature reasons that Chaeyoung had no patience to even deal with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I just got home, I’m exhausted,” Dahyun was saying to Nayeon, who had turned up the dial on her pouting to its highest setting. </p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Chaeyoung said quickly, before Nayeon could pounce on her as well. Their sister stomped her foot in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair! You both got to go on vacation this summer and what have I been stuck doing? Just working, no time for any auditions, stuck at home!” Nayeon moped. “I just want to go to the beach before summer is over! I can see my tan lines fading as we speak, and I can’t have that happen. One of you can come with me, it’s not even that far!” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s mother of course had to insert herself into her daughter’s pleas. “Oh Chaeyoung, can’t you spare some time for your dear sister? You’ve neglected her so poorly this past month, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung could feel her temper rising, but pushed it down with the self-control she had left. “Mama, you know I’ve been busy saving money for the company.” She turned to her oldest sister, finding it difficult to look her completely in the eye. Ever since Mina had pointed out her and her mother’s indiscretions, she struggled with how to act in front of them. “Nayeonie, I have so much work to do in getting more clients and finishing the jobs I already have. We can’t have everything we want at any time,” she finished, bitter and somewhat self-directed.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon said nothing, just narrowed her eyes at her sister. “I get it,” she finally said, cooly. “You just don’t care about me as much as anyone else you’ll hang out with. What, am I too <em> embarrassing </em> for you now?” Chaeyoung flushed, looking at the floor. It hit a bit too close to recent events for her to truthfully deny it. </p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon....”</p><p> </p><p>“No, save it,” her sister replied. “I get Dahyun, she’s been away for a month. But you’ve been absorbed in your own shit for months now. You barely even looked at me when it was just me and you here.” To Chaeyoung’s horror, her oldest sister’s eyes were filled with tears. “Do you know anything about what I’ve been up to for the past few weeks? Name anything, I’ll wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung opened her mouth, unsure of how they had arrived here, where she stammered for something to say. In all honesty, Nayeon <em> was </em> the last thing on her mind for the past few months. The month they spent at home with Dahyun in the city they barely spoke. Chaeyoung was busy, of course, hustling to finish projects. And she had just assumed that Nayeon herself was busy too, working at her job…?</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve both been busy! You’ve been at the diner!” Chaeyoung protested, while Dahyun quietly said “Maybe we should have this discussion when we’re not all so tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have I been?” Nayeon asked. “I quit my job at the diner two weeks ago. You had no idea, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung couldn’t hide her surprise, to everyone’s dismay. Nayeon jutted out her lower lip. “That’s what I thought. Forget it. You’ve been weird for a while, so if you’re so embarrassed of me I’ll go to the beach with my other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I’m not… you’re misunderstanding me!” Chaeyoung cried. “Wait, but if you quit your job, what have you been up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“So now you care?” Nayeon sniffed. “She knew you wouldn’t understand. Whatever. I’ll be going to the beach for a vacation now that I can work anywhere.” She turned on her heel, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Chaeyoung asked Dahyun, but their mother butted in before her sister could respond. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, everything is so bad lately! Chaeyoung, why do you have to cause so much trouble?” her mother wailed, hiding her face in her sleeve.  </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung too couldn’t handle this. “Mama, I’m tired from my journey. I need to get to work, love you all,” she finished, bolting into her father’s study and closing the door. He thankfully was somewhere else for once, and as she closed the door behind her, she sank to the floor, head rolling back to rest against the door frame. </p><p> </p><p>As it were, Chaeyoung was highly unsure of how to handle Nayeon being mad at her, while she too was harboring secret resentment against Nayeon for how she’d behaved in front of the Japanese trio. Nayeon was usually so high spirited that she didn’t anger too deeply, nor did she hold any grudges. But there was something wrong with her now, something that wasn’t there before. The sparkle normally in her eyes was dimmed, and she had an undercurrent of stress in her face. </p><p>A knock sounded on the door. Chaeyoung peeled herself off of the floor to find Dahyun, smiling gently at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, what the hell?” Chaeyoung asked once they were safely enclosed in the office. Dahyun sighed, running her fingers over the faded prints peeling off of the walls. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been away too,” she admitted. “But it’s pretty obvious that she feels abandoned by us.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung scoffed. “We weren’t just having fun, I’ve been so fucking busy that I needed the break! It was totally unfair of her to ambush me like that. Not like it was much of a break anyways,” she finished under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s expression turned concerned. “Was it not fun being with Jihyo?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung barked out a laugh. “Yeah, it was fun being with Jihyo. But I had a very interesting time.” She hesitated slightly in the next part. She worried that bringing up Mina would remind her sister of Sana. She resolved to keep Sana out of it as much as possible, and retold her story of Mina’s confession and letter with Sana carefully edited out. Dahyun’s eyes widened, and Chaeyoung almost enjoyed being able to provide an evening of entertainment and shock for Dahyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, poor Mina! I feel so bad for her!” Dahyun cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya! Poor <em> Mina? </em>” Chaeyoung smacked her sister lightly on her arm. “What about poor Chaeyoung, who’s had all of these people yelling at her for the past few days?”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s no surprise to me that she fell for you,” Dahyun continued, brushing her off. “You think that you’re so unlovable, but we all know that you are the most charming of us all. Mina didn’t stand a chance.” </p><p> </p><p>“You definitely did not think this a few months ago,” Chaeyoung laughed at her sister’s about-face. “But… yes. Upon reflection I might have been wrong about some things regarding her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know what to think about Jeongyeon! I can’t believe she would do something so terrible, but I also can’t believe Mina would concoct such a lie!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grinned at her pure-hearted sister. “You’re going to have to choose one side or the other eventually, and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I am leaning towards Mina’s. You were right after all. It was inappropriate for Jeongyeon to tell me all of that at the mall, and I was just too blind to see it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung.” The sound of her name coming out of Dahyun’s mouth made her take extra notice, as her sister almost never actually called her by her full name. “You know, it’s not your fault that you believed Jeongyeon? Don’t blame yourself for that. I believed it too, everyone did.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a bit. “You will keep this to ourselves right?” Chaeyoung asked Dahyun finally, explaining more as Dahyun raised an eyebrow. “The parts about Mina’s sister I mean! I know Mina didn’t want this to become public and worked hard to cover it up. And it’s not like I like her or anything, but I don’t want her to have more reasons to hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t she in love with you? I don’t think she would hate you,” Dahyun reasoned. “But yes, I’ll keep this secret, for you and her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t hear the things I said to her,” Chaeyoung said, mostly to herself, biting the inside of her cheek. Dahyun patted her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to talk to Nayeon, okay?” she said, giving Chaeyoung one last squeeze before getting up. “She’s not totally wrong though. I know you’re tired, but maybe tomorrow you can talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung frowned at the idea that Nayeon wasn't wrong as she strongly believed, but nodded to please Dahyun as she left her alone in the study, alone with just her thoughts and regrets.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung gave her sister this, that when she wanted to do something, she did it with no hesitations. Within a week, Nayeon had amassed such a group of people to join her on a raucous beach vacation that she had a detailed Google doc of carpooling responsibilities and room assignments. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, they hadn’t exactly spoken to each other since she got back. It wasn’t like they were avoiding each other, per se, but Chaeyoung was busy working, staying up late on her tablet and waking up early to shoot off cold emails. She just needed one more good project to fill out the company bank account, which was looking pretty flush if you asked her.</p><p> </p><p>And so Chaeyoung was busy with work, Dahyun was busy with another semester beginning soon and Nayeon was busy with… whatever you could call it. A week passed, then another, when Chaeyoung got a call, bearing the news she’d been waiting for. A new client, who wanted her to come and work in person out of their offices. They would not only pay for her to come out to their lavish coworking space, but also cover her housing and food situations as well.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, Chaeyoung had thought it was too good to be true upon first reading the email. But after a few Google searches and testimonials, she realized that it was all legitimate and most importantly, being offered to her on a silver platter. Plus, home was not exactly a fun environment for her right now. Between Nayeon not speaking to her and their mother rolling her eyes every time she walked into a room, Chaeyoung felt suffocated at home. </p><p> </p><p>A few days after Nayeon took off from their house for “the trip of a LIFETIME”, Chaeyoung found herself saying goodbye to Dahyun again and throwing her suitcase onto a bus, headed to the hill country offices at Pemberley Digital.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Pemberley was fantastic and Chaeyoung never wanted to leave. </p><p>While the company that had hired her only rented out office space in the Pemberley Digital building, Chaeyoung was still free to roam the entire campus as she pleased once she was done with her work for the day. Her point-of-contact Hana was super friendly as well, and they spent her entire first day pouring over ideas for a series of posters that Chaeyoung had near-full creative control over. Hana encouraged every idea and every tangent, and she stayed at the office until 9 PM that day, drunk on the flow of good work. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Hana encouraged her to take a tour of Pemberley Digital during her lunch break. </p><p>“You should take a quick break and see the rest of the offices!” Hana said cheerfully. “You’re going to love it! There’s free snacks everywhere, and even nap pods if you know where to look.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure you don’t want to come?” Chaeyoung asked. She was quickly liking Hana as a friend as well as a colleague, and wouldn’t mind spending more time together. </p><p> </p><p>Hana laughed. “I’ve been on the tour many times, so you enjoy it!” Her voice lowered conspiratorially. “And bring me back some trail mix from the fourth floor if you pass there.”</p><p> </p><p>And so Chaeyoung found herself standing at the help desk, waiting for the supposed tour guide to show up. She had put her name into a tablet to sign up for a tour, and appeared to be the only person who wanted a tour today, which was slightly embarrassing. Motivated by getting Hana her fourth floor trail mix however, she waited dutifully for a tour guide.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, a very tall, very beautiful girl rushed to the front desk, clearly out of breath. She cast a look frantically around the desk area and spotted Chaeyoung, waving.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, hi! You must be Son Chaeyoung! Wow, it is so nice to meet you.” The girl smiled widely at her, looking her up and down. “I’ll be your tour guide around Pemberley today. Let me just take a look at my notes here…” She shuffled some papers around on a clipboard while Chaeyoung smiled back, endeared but also confused. <em> It is so nice to meet you </em>. Why did it sound like she was expected here? Maybe Hana had said something in advance?</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the tour in advance,” Chaeyoung said, smiling encouragingly at the girl. it was clear that this might be her first time giving such a tour, given the frenetic energy of her movements and nervous glances at Chaeyoung while she searched for… something. “And no need to be nervous. Is this your first time giving a tour?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl stopped searching and beamed at Chaeyoung. “Yes, I usually don’t give these, but I wanted to volunteer today! Ummm, just because I love working here so much!” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung smiled in spite of herself. “I can definitely tell,” she said to put the girl at ease. “It’s a beautiful office, and I couldn’t find much information on it online so I am relying on you to give me your best information!” She declared, making her voice as light as possible to not scare the girl.</p><p> </p><p>The tour guide froze in worry at first, then laughed loudly. “Oh wow, you’re joking! You’re so funny!” Chaeyoung had not realized that it had been that funny at all, but laughed along.</p><p> </p><p>The tour guide then took her on what Chaeyoung thought was a fairly good tour, though sheer modernity and amenities at the place definitely helped. She had never seen an office building have a gym, a pool, a massage parlour, and food everywhere, all for free. Passing the fourth floor, Chaeyoung subtly grabbed a cup of trail mix for Hana, and the tour guide surprisingly did the same. </p><p> </p><p>The tour guide continued. “And yes, you probably didn’t find out much about us since this office building was fairly recently acquired and renovated into what you see today! It’s now home to many companies, like the one you’re working at, but mostly to the Korean branch of Myoui Enterprises.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung had just taken a bit of the trail mix, discovering that Hana was right in how good it was, and then immediately choked. The tour guide looked terrified, and dramatically slapped her back until Chaeyoung stopped coughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohmygoodness, are you okay?? Do I need to take you to the medical staff on campus? They’re only the best doctors here, and everyone who works here has access to free healthcare there!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head, tears from coughing clouding her vision. “No, no, I’m sorry. I thought I misheard maybe but… did you say Myoui Enterprises?”</p><p> </p><p>The tour guide raised her eyebrows. “Yes, we are mainly the Korean branch of Myoui Enterprises. My s- I mean our boss is now mostly based out of here, though she should be still out on business matters for the next few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>When the words settled in Chaeyoung’s mind, she whirled around to look at her tour guide. At her very tall, very beautiful, young tour guide. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know if I got your name earlier?” she asked, holding her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” the girl exclaimed, blushing. “I’m such a bad tour guide. My name is Tzuyu, it’s so nice to meet you!”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu…! She could not forget that name for anything, especially as she had been mentioned in passing, in conversations, in the letter for all of these months! Had Chaeyoung been getting along so well with… Mina’s little sister? </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung managed, smiling weakly at her. “So, your boss is your… sister?” She was unsure how much Tzuyu knew about her. That she knew who she was was clear, but did she know how Mina had confessed? How Chaeyoung had argued with her sister, how they’d both said horrible things? How Chaeyoung was still confused about it, and could hardly stand to think about Mina these days without a headache?</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu had a gleam in her eye as she spoke. “Yes, Mina is the head of the Korean branch of the company, but I… well I technically don’t actually work here?” At Chaeyoung’s confused look, Tzuyu rushed to explain. “I guess I’m having a bit of a gap year right now, so I hang around the offices sometimes. And, well, when I saw your name come through on the tour roster, I had to meet you. I’m so glad you’re here and we can get to know each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung really did not know what to say to this. Tzuyu seemed to like her very much, which flattered her but also seemed based on positive words from Mina to her sister. It didn’t seem like Mina had told Tzuyu about recent events, so Chaeyoung smiled widely in hopes of never having that come up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to be here. I feel so welcome, and you’ve helped a lot in making me feel at home,” Chaeyoung said softly. Tzuyu brightened at her words and pulled her into an unexpected hug. </p><p> </p><p>And so Chaeyoung made an unexpected friend in Tzuyu. Tzuyu herself was the opposite of her sister’s coldness, and though she did have a very savage sense of humor, it was always done to make Chaeyoung laugh. They would often meet up for lunch breaks or watch movies after Chaeyoung was done with work, and it happened often enough where Chaeyoung could almost put it out of her mind how weird it was to hang out with Mina’s little sister.</p><p> </p><p>The work itself was so good as well. By the end of the first week, Chaeyoung had completed preliminary sketches and sent them to Hana for review, which left her a bit of time to wander around the Pemberley campus and ponder her situation.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd, being here in what felt like Mina’s personal work sanctum. Chaeyoung’s mind unwittingly inserted Mina into random thoughts throughout the day. <em> Mina probably walked down these same stairs, Mina probably looked out this same window many times. </em>Even stranger was the fact that everyone who worked here seemed to glow with praise for their supervisor. She doubted the praise for Mina, and yet couldn’t get enough, often finding herself mentioning Mina for the hell of it to see what people thought of her.</p><p> </p><p>Every employee she encountered not only seemed happy to be at work, but also creatively fulfilled and given proper career advancement opportunities. At the mention of Mina’s name, people smiled as if on cue! Chaeyoung briefly wondered if there were cameras everywhere to punish those who didn’t, but people genuinely seemed happy with her as a boss. </p><p> </p><p>The universe seemed hell-bent on turning Chaeyoung’s worldview all topsy-turvy, so it made sense that she had been called to basically luxuriate in Mina’s gorgeous office building for weeks working on the best personal project she’d ever had. She thanked whatever deity still did not have it out for her, in that Mina herself was thankfully absent, and she would not be returning to the offices for several more weeks, busy with whatever tasks she had in the city.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung had been at Pemberley for a week, basking in the free food and friendly faces of Hana and Tzuyu, when she decided to finally make use of one amenity that she hadn’t seen yet. Tzuyu had mentioned the amazing rooftop pool on the building, and after a long night of work Chaeyoung was eager to try it out and send a detailed report of how cool it was to Dahyun, who she texted constantly about her new adventure. Hana had begged out of going since she was tired, but gave Chaeyoung vague directions to take the elevators to the top floor, then walk to the end of the hallway to look for the rooftop access stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Nightfall was upon the building, and once Chaeyoung got to the top floor she was awed by the amazing view that awaited her. A large panel of glass windows adorned the atrium that opened out from the elevators, and while the Pemberley offices were nestled in the hills she was high up enough to see pinpricks of lights from streetlights, cars, and buildings just beyond the hills. Above them, stars twinkled with mischief, and the night sky seemed to light up with wonder at them. </p><p> </p><p>The top floor was occupied by offices, probably for executives or something like that, Chaeyoung figured. They were nice offices too that she noticed, that had glass windows and exteriors too. It was so late that Chaeyoung figured no one would be around, so she happily waddled down the long hallway that appeared to go on forever. </p><p> </p><p>There seemed to be a light at the end, but as she got closer Chaeyoung realized that it not only wasn’t the end, but the light was softly glowing from an office. Perhaps someone had forgotten to turn it off. She advanced towards the door and placed her hand on the door, also glass, to look for a switch.</p><p> </p><p>The tired face of Myoui Mina stared out at her from her office, though as soon as her eyes fell on Chaeyoung she blinked awake immediately, rubbing at her eyes as if to chase a dream away, then blinking some more as if to make sure Chaeyoung was real.</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s appearance in front of her was so abrupt, so unexpected, and so unwelcome that Chaeyoung shrieked, grabbing onto the door to stabilize herself. Mina too jumped at the noise, then stood up from her desk, banging her knee on the table as she did. Their eyes met, then looked away in an instant. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung examined the floor in horror. <em> Oh my god </em>. How was she going to explain this! She was sure Mina had no idea that Chaeyoung had been working out of the office building, and one more peek at Mina’s astonished face confirmed this. </p><p> </p><p>Mina, having recovered from the shock, made a gesture that could only mean “come in,” and Chaeyoung found that she really had no other socially acceptable option, as “running screaming in the opposite direction” did not seem quite acceptable. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, with dread, pushed open the fancy glass door and stepped into what she assumed was Mina’s office. It was so elegant and tastefully decorated, minimalist and functional in every way, that Chaeyoung could not have stuck out more in her t-shirt and flip-flops, ready for the pool. Mina herself was now standing behind her desk, eyes wide with something Chaeyoung could not place.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung opened her mouth, then closed it again. God, how this must look to Mina! Chaeyoung creeping around her personal offices, on her floor, how awkward it was to be in her office! “I thought you were in the city,” Chaeyoung mustered.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” came Mina’s soft reply, eyes locked on Chaeyoung as if she might disappear if she looked away. “Um, no, I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Chaeyoung said. “I can see that.” Then she immediately wanted to face-palm. She wanted to sink through every floor of the building. Bury her in the basement if it could take her away from the pure awkwardness of this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working with Kim Hana’s company to design some posters here,” Chaeyoung blurted, while Mina simultaneously said “I had to come back to the office for a board meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Mina said. They both nodded in response to each other’s explanations, but Mina no longer seemed confused at Chaeyoung’s existence. Another silence passed before Mina spoke up again. “And, are you having a good time, here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Chaeyoung exclaimed, both grateful for the filled silence and genuinely smiling at how nice everything had been for her. “Pemberley is amazing, and everyone is so welcoming. Oh, Tzuyu!” Mina raised her eyebrows at her sister’s name, while Chaeyoung went on. “Tzuyu helped me a lot in getting settled for my work trip. She’s very cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tzuyu…” Mina said under her breath. “Ah. So that’s why…”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung kept talking, the words flooding out of her now. “I’m so sorry to disturb you, I thought no one would be here this late. Tzuyu told me about the pool and I just wanted to find it, so I’ll get out of your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Mina cried, then immediately looked at the floor. “No, sorry, I mean, let me help you find it. I can escort you there; it can be kind of tricky.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no,” Chaeyoung said, mustering a smile. “I mean, I can do it, it’s quite alright. I like the adventure of searching for it anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mina murmured, smiling softly at her. “Uh. I know.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, um I’ll see,” She almost said “see you around,” but stopped herself. </p><p>Oh God. Chaeyoung had no idea how to extricate herself from this situation. She gave Mina a perfunctory bow, then headed out of her office, confidently turning in one direction and practically running out of sight. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she realized too late that she had come back to where she started, at the elevators and the wide expanse of sky in the atrium. </p><p> </p><p>The pool was going to have to wait, she decided. There was no way Chaeyoung would chance to walk anywhere near the direction of Mina’s offices again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Chaeyoung hesitantly left her room and made it down to Hana’s office space without incident. Closing the door behind, she left out the breath she’d been holding. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Hana looked concerned at her. “You look, I don’t know, like you saw a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Yeah, totally fine,” Chaeyoung smiled unconvincingly. “I’m just anxious to get to work!” She peered out around the corner again, nervous that Mina would pop up again, but when nothing happened for several minutes she relaxed. Mina had said she was attending a board meeting. She could probably weasel Mina’s schedule out of Tzuyu and then studiously avoid wherever Mina might possibly be at. She could do this! <em> But do you want to?  </em></p><p> </p><p>She shook that thought away, then called up Tzuyu for lunch, meeting up at one of the many amazing cafeterias. Chaeyoung was studying the menu board hanging above the serving line when Tzuyu spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“I know we’re having lunch right now, but if you want you should join for dinner too! My cousin Olivia is here and I know you met her briefly right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight? Yeah, I’m free. I’d love to see Olivia again,” Chaeyoung replied, deciding on getting bibimbap.</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Tzuyu squealed. “It’s been a while since Mina has seen her as well, so it’ll be so fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s eyes widened, and she turned to Tzuyu suspiciously. “Mina… as in your sister Mina?” </p><p>Tzuyu nodded. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I guess you didn’t know, but she flew back for a board meeting and a few other things. She’ll be here for a while I think, so I want to catch up… and I’m sure you’ll want to catch up as well.”</p><p> </p><p>If Tzuyu was telling her this, then Mina must not have mentioned their run-in with each other last night. Tzuyu’s last sentence also gave her pause. Had Mina also not mentioned the big rejection to her sister? </p><p> </p><p>“Um, I wanted to ask you for a while now,” Chaeyoung started nervously. “But… how much do you know about…” It wasn’t a relationship. If anything, it was clearly the opposite of a relationship. “About Mina and I?”</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu stood up a little straighter, then sagged, looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry, I knew you would be curious. I know I’m not subtle.” She laughed a bit. “Honestly, Mina refuses to tell me anything about her personal life, as if her having a personal life will ruin all that she’s worked for. But she talked a lot about you in her texts to me, and she never does that for anybody. That’s when I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knew what?” Chaeyoung asked, leaning in a bit for this new information. She never knew that Mina had talked about her to her sister, and the fact endeared her just a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu smiled. “That you were special. And, well she hasn’t mentioned anything about you in a while, plus she’s been all gloomy lately, and then I saw your name come in on the tour roster, and I knew it had to be the right Son Chaeyoung, and… I’m rambling.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, while a bit annoyed at Tzuyu’s subterfuge, was more intrigued by the fact that Mina had been gloomy. A part of her heart jumped unhappily at that, at the thought of contributing to that unhappiness.</p><p> </p><p>“And… I’ve been wanting to ask you too,” Tzuyu said, eyes sparkling down at Chaeyoung. “Do you like my sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung cringed internally. God, how to answer this question! She started to find a way to say no, absolutely not, but… Her mind flashed to the Netherfield party’s Mina, fingers trailing up her waist. Mina at Park Palace, anger lighting up her features as they spat invectives at each other. Last night’s Mina, sitting in her gorgeous desk at her gorgeous offices, her pretty mouth dropped into a perfect ‘o’ at the sight of Chaeyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu, sensing her inner turmoil, kindly shook her head. “I'm so sorry, that’s too personal! But I hope you will join us for dinner! Hana can come too if you’d like,” Tzuyu honest-to-god winked at her. “After all, you said you were free tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung had to laugh at Tzuyu’s deviousness. It almost rivaled her mother, reminding her of home that she didn’t really miss. “I’ll come, don’t worry. Thank you for inviting me, and I’m sure Hana would love to.” She could get through one night of seeing Mina, especially if she had Hana and Tzuyu there to distract her. Who knew, it might be good for them to calmly interact with each other, so in the future they could meet with perfect indifference, and not the storm of emotions Chaeyoung felt around the name and the person of Myoui Mina.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Is this supposed to resemble… a carrot?” Chaeyoung asked, spearing an orange piece that had artfully been placed below kiwi-leaves. </p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re getting it!” exclaimed an excited Olivia. The five of them sat in a circle around the table at the fancy restaurant that Olivia had chosen, which for some reason only served food that was plated to look like other food. So far, they’d made their way through fish-shaped bread and “soup” that was actually gelatin, and Chaeyoung wasn’t sure how much more fooling she could take in one evening. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced up across the table to see if anyone could share in her amusement, and caught Mina’s eyes. Her face was devoid of any coldness, and instead her eyes glittered at Chaeyoung from across the table. Chaeyoung pinkened and examined the “carrot” on her plate. </p><p> </p><p>Mina had been like this the entire dinner, friendly and accomodating, smiling at people, even to Hana who she barely knew. It was a far cry from the girl who wouldn’t talk to a stranger for anything at the wedding so many months ago, and this sudden change made Chaeyoung’s face feel warm. </p><p> </p><p>“This is certainly a unique place,” Mina said, eyes still on Chaeyoung, crinkling with mirth. “I promise, not all of the restaurants around here are this eclectic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Chaeyoung teased, pushing one eyebrow up. “On what authority do you promise? And if I find an even more eccentric restaurant how will you account for it?"</p><p>Mina was surprised at the pushback, but Chaeyoung’s face was alight with playfulness and she soon smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Mina said, making a show of frowning at Chaeyoung, who jumped at the suddenly harsh look on Mina’s face. “My promises for everything else are flimsy compared to what I can promise on restaurant quality. If you can find a weirder place, then I’ll pay for a five course meal there myself.” </p><p>Chaeyoung softened, swallowing unconsciously. Mina stared at her throat, then looked away hastily.</p><p> </p><p>Tzuyu watched the exchange with barely contained glee. She had no idea what had happened between her sister and this special someone, but judging by the looks of things they were getting on well. Goal achieved!</p><p> </p><p>Dessert descended upon them in the form of ice cream shaped to look like meatballs, and while the cognitive dissonance was jarring, it was even more jarring for Chaeyoung to watch Mina during the entire dinner. She clearly loved her sister, that much was evident, and Chaeyoung was relieved to see that it was in line with Mina’s letter. She must love Tzuyu very much to quit ballet to save her reputation. </p><p> </p><p>“Does anyone else… sort of taste the meatball flavor?” Tzuyu asked, nose scrunching up at the ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was about to take another bite when the soft background music of the restaurant faded out, and a new song began. The volume was low, but upon hearing the first low notes she was instantly transported. She knew exactly where she had last heard this song, and her eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, no I thought it was just me!” Hana exclaimed, nodding. “Like, I know it’s chocolate but how did they get it to be so <em> realistic? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung barely heard any of the meatball ice cream debate. It was undoubtedly the song. <em> The </em> song that she’d danced to with Mina, those months ago at Netherfield. Surely, Mina didn’t remember. She kept her eyes focused on the bowl in front of her, but once again felt like she was being watched. Slowly, she raised her gaze, and as always, Mina was already there. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was looking at her with that strange look that Chaeyoung had seen on her face all of the time, back at Netherfield, when they had met in various situations, even at Mina’s aunt’s house. Chaeyoung had always thought it was a cold, calculating look, meant to criticize, judge Chaeyoung for being less than.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s part of the experience!” Olivia explained patiently. “You feel confused because you expect it to be one way, and then you take a bite and it’s nothing like you expected!”</p><p> </p><p>With that same look trained on her, Chaeyoung was having a very different experience now. Mina’s gaze was not judgemental at all, but <em> appreciative </em>. Chaeyoung shivered. Her top was long sleeved, not revealing at all, only showing off her defined collarbones, but she had the sudden urge to cover up with her hands. Mina’s eyes on her made her feel exposed in a way she’d never felt before, but she couldn’t look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours is melting,” Olivia said, bumping her elbow into Chaeyoung. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chaeyoung blinked, seeing everyone else for the first time in a few moments. She looked down at her meatball sundae, that now had rivulets of melted chocolate ice cream collecting at the bottom of the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Hana giggled. “You’re going to have to eat melty meatballs now.” Chaeyoung flushed, grabbing her spoon to salvage what remained of the solid ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all about timing after all,” Olivia said. Chaeyoung blinked, glancing back at Mina, who was also studiously shoving her ice cream into her mouth, a light flush on her cheeks. Olivia continued. “If you wait too long, all you’ll have is a puddle of melted hopes and dreams!”</p><p> </p><p>“So dramatic,” Tzuyu laughed, pushing her cousin lightly with her hands. Chaeyoung furiously hoped that everyone was too caught up in the novelty of the food while she willed her heart rate to decrease, restlessly fidgeting under the table. She had been wrong, Chaeyoung realized. One dinner would not allow her to meet Mina with indifference, no. If anything, Chaeyoung found herself feeling both better and worse at the thought of Mina. </p><p> </p><p>Mina was different now. Chaeyoung mulled everything over laying in bed that night, and came to this conclusion. Or, was it that Mina was only slightly altered, and Chaeyoung no longer saw her through the accumulated prejudices that she’d filed away in her mind, ready to attack at any sign of civility? Either way, Chaeyoung still didn’t hate Mina anymore, but even more, she found that she couldn’t find it in herself to dislike her anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Frankly, Chaeyoung had fully expected Mina to hate and dislike <em> her </em>, if not for how brutally Chaeyoung had rejected her, then for all of the prejudices that she attacked Mina’s character with, prejudices that she now had a very different opinion of. But Mina appeared to be not holding a grudge at all. She was friendly, kind, playful, if a bit shy. It seemed that Mina had not relayed the gritty details of their acquaintance to anyone, and Mina’s close loved ones liked her as a result.  </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was now overcome with gratitude at Mina, an emotion that she never imagined she would associate with the woman. For Mina, who had once declared that she never forgave people if they wronged her, to now be so friendly towards her, despite everything that happened, truly amazed her. </p><p>She had been so sure that she had effectively wiped out Mina’s affection for her, that she now wondered if it still existed as it once had, and if it did, if Chaeyoung still had any power over Mina’s heart. <em> And what would I do, if I did hold this power? </em>She could not answer to herself, in the dark of night, but perhaps that in and of itself was enough of an answer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The trees were a bit too dense on the right side of the poster, and the faces seemed lopsided. Chaeyoung stood looking at her poster drafts, spread out on a table in one of the fancy glass working rooms at Pemberley. Whipping out a pencil, she made corrections on tiny sticky notes, sticking them to the edges of the poster. </p><p> </p><p>A knock on the glass wall interrupted Chaeyoung from her musings. Mina stood on the outside, grinning at her through the glass. It had been a week since Chaeyoung had seen her at the dinner, and what a week it had been. Mina had been the same in every interaction, friendly, polite, and warm as can be. She had even given Chaeyoung her number, told her to call if she needed anything during her stay. It made Chaeyoung feel warm herself, and so now she swallowed and motioned to her to come in. Mina closed the glass door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Mina said after a beat of silence. “How are you today?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stood up a little straighter and smiled back at her. “Good, good,” she gestured to the posters scattered on the table. “I’m finishing up these drafts for Hana to look at, then I’ll just be making the final tweaks.” <em> Then leaving, </em> Chaeyoung thought, though she was unwilling to dwell on that.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if I take a look?” Mina had a look of pure curiosity on her face, and Chaeyoung stepped aside wordlessly with a gulp. She normally wasn’t shy about showing her art to others at all, but there was something a bit too personal about allowing Myoui Mina into her workspace. </p><p> </p><p>“Course,” she said faintly. Mina leaned over the table, resting her elbows casually on the edge, biting her lip. Her fingers traced the outline of the faces on the poster, over eyes, lips, and down the neck that Chaeyoung had drawn. For some reason, it felt like Mina was grazing her fingers across Chaeyoung’s own face, gently sloping over her nose, lingering on her lips. She fought her urge to reach up and check if her cheeks were burning.</p><p> </p><p>To quell her nervousness, Chaeyoung started talking, saying anything to fill the lengthy silence in which Mina examined her work. “I don’t really know about the trees, they might be too dense in the corner there. And I’m not really sure what Hana will say. I’m trying out something new, since I normally don’t merge aspects of my personal art into work, but I wanted to see it all from a different perspective.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll love it of course,” Mina said, standing abruptly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course?” Chaeyoung repeated, flustered by how quickly Mina had made this kind judgment.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Mina said firmly. “Obviously. You’re talented, so they hired you. These are amazing.” </p><p>Chaeyoung’s heart skipped a beat, and she pursed her lips together to keep from breaking out into a huge smile, with limited success. “Thank you,” she said with all the feeling she had.</p><p> </p><p>“I am also trying something new,” Mina said casually, examining the wall behind Chaeyoung’s head while talking to her. “Trying to see from different perspectives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Chaeyoung replied, trying to puzzle out her meaning. Was this… some form of apology? An acknowledgment of everything? </p><p> </p><p>“I am too.” If anything, Chaeyoung too had things to apologize for. Mina’s eyes darted to Chaeyoung. Something like hope was blossoming in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I came back for my board meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you had to,” Chaeyoung echoed. Mina scrunched her face and shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t have to. I was intending on video conferencing. But Tzuyu told me I had to come in person, and I couldn’t figure out why she was so desperate for me to physically be here…” She trailed off mid-sentence, smiling to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Upon reflection, that made a lot of sense, given Tzuyu’s somewhat shameless behavior. “You didn’t have to come all the way back then,” Chaeyoung added, looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mina said, adamant. “Yes, I did. I did have to come back.” Mina’s stare was back, eyes on Chaeyoung. How could she have missed it before? The dilated pupils, Mina’s pretty lips falling open, eyes tracing every inch of Chaeyoung’s face. </p><p> </p><p>This time, Chaeyoung didn’t turn away. She didn’t assume anything, or scorn Mina. She just looked her fill, in the quiet of the office, and let Mina look too. And Chaeyoung, who had had such a tumultuous few months, felt her heart calm, and she made a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” she began, looking up at Mina through her lashes. “I never actually found the pool that night.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina turned her head to one side, and tried to hide a smile. “Um, yes. I know.” At Chaeyoung’s questioning look, she added: “You went in the wrong direction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Chaeyoung said, laughing nervously. “I- uh, I’ll actually take you up on your offer. To show me where the pool is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Mina was surprised, but recovered quickly. “Yes, of course! Um, I didn’t know you were ready to swim right now, but I can show you real quick, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>And boldly, so bold that Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what came over her, she interrupted Mina. </p><p>“Actually, I was thinking of later, tonight.” She started her speech looking away, but turned back to look at Mina to make sure she was getting her meaning. “So we both have time to change.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we both...” Mina started, then comprehended. A deep blush came over her face. “Oh! Yes! I mean, that works for me too.” Mina was unable to hide the brilliant smile that blossomed on her face, and Chaeyoung was a bit mesmerized by it. She’d never seen Mina smile so big, it showed her gums.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you, maybe around 8? At the top floor elevators? I might get lost beyond there,” Chaeyoung said, almost winking at Mina before deciding against it. Mina looked so elated at the prospect of hanging out (<em> a date? </em>) that Chaeyoung thought a wink might take her out.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mina whispered. “Tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tonight,” Chaeyoung said, like a promise. Something delicate and new was taking flight in her chest, the feeling of her true self coming to life. She realized that she was grinning like a maniac at Mina, but she couldn’t bring herself to care about it. Even as Mina respectfully bowed out of the office, she couldn’t bring herself to care about anything else in the work day, any of her pending designs, Hana’s opinion, or even her sister’s drama. </p><p>All she awaited was the promise of tonight.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>brb thinking about i’ll be sneaking in your heart like a stray cat conquer it and put my mark on it like a tat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. seven | an elegance to misfortune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song rec of this chapter is <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi4xCX-hUqg">Nostalgic by ARIZONA</a>. Fits the first scene to a T :) </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>seven</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>~ “This is a parade... which does one good; it gives such an elegance to misfortune!” ~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet, save for the pool waves, lapping up against the concrete from the night breeze. The walk to the pool had been quiet too, save for greeting each other once Chaeyoung made it up to the top floor of the building, stepping into the wide-open, starry-night atrium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina was already there when she arrived, and Chaeyoung wondered offhand how long she’d been waiting. Mina looked like she belonged in the night sky, her eyes twinkling right up there next to the stars, and a part of Chaeyoung wished she could stand there and paint her, detailing the way Mina’s eyes lit up when she saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quiet, but things were comfortable. What Chaeyoung once might have thought as an awkward silence was filled with pleasant tension as she stole glances at Mina with the same frequency that Mina looked at her. As it turned out, the pool was only a little farther than Mina’s office, hidden away by a door and a set of stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung started to head up the stairs when she felt familiar fingers on the small of her back, guiding her up to the pool area. She froze for a second, purely out of instinct, then relaxed into the touch, taking some small enjoyment from the idea of Mina touching her. Her fingers were light on her t-shirt, but to Chaeyoung they felt like five little dots of sensation burning into her skin. The mental whiplash from enjoying Mina’s touch could be dealt with another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung had tossed her cover up in the corner without a thought upon entering the pool area, thinking of practicality, and only realized upon seeing Mina’s eyes bulge from her head that suddenly disrobing might affect Mina. Even so, she… kind of liked the way it affected Mina. Her simple black bikini top had never had someone so ardently staring at it before, and it basked in the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina had then carefully slipped off her dress revealing a simple one-piece, which Chaeyoung looked at with as much respect as she could muster. Even when Chaeyoung had seen her personality in a less-than flattering light, Mina had always been perpetually gorgeous, and now was no different. Her throat felt dry, and she looked away before anything embarrassing, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life, </span>
  </em>
  <span>came out of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In valiant attempts to avoid looking at each other, now they stood at the edge of the pool, looking at their reflections in the water. Waiting for someone else to jump in first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung dipped her toes in the water, skimming the surface before yanking her feet out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know how to swim right?” Mina’s voice was soft, so soft that it seemed like the wind carried it away as soon as the words were out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Chaeyoung retorted, smiling to make sure Mina didn’t take it the wrong way. “It’s just cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Mina glared at the water, as if it offended her in making Chaeyoung cold, then looked back at her. Chaeyoung snickered at Mina’s look, but the smile fell off her face as Mina grew contemplative, lowering her eyes to give Chaeyoung a long once-over. Mina wasn’t even touching her, but Chaeyoung still felt a zing of heat rush through her body as Mina looked her fill from her bare feet, up to her abs, tracing up the slopes of her neck, down her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen them all before,” Mina said, her voice buoyed with wonder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your tattoos,” came Mina’s answer. Chaeyoung self consciously gave herself a once-over. She supposed that she wore things with long or half sleeves quite often, and hadn’t really thought about every outfit she’d ever worn in front of Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month ago, Chaeyoung would have rolled her eyes, assumed Mina was criticizing her, and maybe stormed out for good measure. But Mina’s face was open and admiring, so instead she womanned up and used her words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like them?” she asked, hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Mina said. “They’re you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung let out a shaky breath. It was such a simple answer, yet it shook her to her core. She felt like Mina could see right through her dense defenses, her fences of wit and judgements, right to who Chaeyoung really was. The lightness in her chest had not gone away. If anything, Chaeyoung felt like floating, a rogue balloon, rising higher and higher into the atmosphere to dance among the stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina appeared to be satisfied with looking and stepped closer to Chaeyoung. “So you do know how to swim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The closeness of Mina’s body brought her back to earth. Chaeyoung gulped. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her feet were no longer touching the ground. Without warning, Mina had leaned in and curled her arms around Chaeyoung’s body, one arm holding her legs and the other resting comfortably on her back, carrying her bridal style. Chaeyoung gasped and forgot to protest, forgot everything except the feeling of Mina’s soft hand, delicate fingers splayed on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina was too close now, close enough to be deadly. Chaeyoung could make out the moles that decorated Mina’s perfect face. She wanted to connect them like a constellation, hang them up on her bedroom ceiling to look at every night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Mina whispered. Then, without ceremony and still smiling down at Chaeyoung, Mina tossed her into the deep end of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Splash</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chaeyoung went under, closing her eyes instinctively and vaguely heard the sound of a second splash, Mina jumping in after her. She surfaced almost immediately, and started sputtering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- I can’t believe you– you’re crazy–”  She was sure random words were coming out of her mouth. Mina surfaced, took one look at Chaeyoung’s face, and burst into laughter. Chaeyoung was torn between indignation and laughing, and the laughter won out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you could swim,” Mina reasoned, eyes sparkling at Chaeyoung. “You were going to stand at the edge for 15 minutes, hemming and hawing about how cold it was. Sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Chaeyoung said, hiding her grin by frowning exaggeratedly. “You got good air, I’ll give you that, but this deserves some payback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Payback?” Mina started to ask, before Chaeyoung jumped towards her with a shriek and splashed her as hard as she could. It was worth it to see the shocked and soaked look on Mina’s face, who in turn started flailing her arms to splash as much water between them as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What had once been the tranquil rooftop pool of Pemberley Offices was now filled with the noise of giggling, splashing, and cries of pretend help to no one but each other. Chaeyoung felt a little woozy, as if the scene didn’t feel quite real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina was laughing right alongside her, engaged in their splashing war but still glancing every few seconds at Chaeyoung as if to ask: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this okay? Are we okay? Am I crossing a line? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Being the object of Mina’s caring did funny things to Chaeyoung’s chest, which started feeling like a small army of deer was prancing on top of her. She slowed down her movements, and Mina stopped splashing her at once, concern painted on her elegant features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They both turned their heads to the sound of Chaeyoung’s phone, vibrating loudly from laying directly on the concrete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do… you need to get that?” Mina asked, more like a courtesy than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chaeyoung shook her head furiously. “Not at all, I put it on vibrate so it wouldn’t, you know, disturb…” she trailed off, feeling like she had revealed a card too early, and looked down at the water, missing Mina’s happy expression entirely. “It’s probably just a game notification!” Chaeyoung finished, rushing to forget what she’d just admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were a gamer,” Mina said, face teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like you are?” Chaeyoung shot back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina looked confused for a second, then lit up with realization. “I knew you saw me! I heard you, but I couldn’t prove it then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re…” Chaeyoung started, before stopping herself before she could admit that Mina was cute when playing games. Mina looked at her expectantly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another vibration sounded from Chaeyoung’s phone, a long one this time, but she waved it away with her hand when Mina raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re, um, very focused when playing games.” Chaeyoung backed up against the wall of the pool, leaning against the side and letting her head rest against the concrete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina followed, backing Chaeyoung further into the wall with gentle pressure. “I focus on what interests me.” Chaeyoung swallowed. Breathe in. Mina was leaning into her, her eyes dark. Breathe out. Goosebumps prickled up on Chaeyoung’s arms that had nothing to do with the evening air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina cautiously searched Chaeyoung’s face, then very deliberately put her hand over Chaeyoung’s, resting on top of it against the wall in the water. Chaeyoung gulped, pulse skyrocketing. She closed her eyes. She could hear everything, Mina’s quickened breathing, the low din of the pool filter, and… incessant vibrating. Her phone seemed to be ringing for the third straight time. Chaeyoung opened her eyes again, with half a mind to take her phone and throw it in the pool. Mina was already looking at her with a laugh on her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re busy tonight hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry,” Chaeyoung said, squeezing her eyes closed in embarrassment. Why hadn’t she just silenced it!? “I thought vibrating would be less intrusive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should check it,” Mina said lightly. “Might be important.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be so quick,” Chaeyoung promised. “Like, don’t even move, stay right there, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina stepped back, her hand gently letting go of Chaeyoung while allowing for her to push herself out of the pool, lingering for a second too long on her thigh before swimming away. Chaeyoung felt the little touch and its loss keenly, and resolved to get back in the pool as soon as she could find the silencing function on her phone. She padded over to where it lay on the concrete, haphazardly drying her hands on towels before unlocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, there were missed calls. 3 missed calls from Dahyun? And texts too, texts that continued to pour in. There were so many that she couldn’t puzzle their meaning, only catching some of the words on the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Call me when you see this!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you? CALL ME ASAP.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT’S URGENT</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung blinked, and was about to click the unopened voicemail when another call from Dahyun came in. She instantly picked up, a ball of worry starting to form in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dahyunie?” she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where have you BEEN? Are you okay?” Dahyun first shouted, then softened her tone. “I thought you had gotten in an accident or something from not answering!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m…” her voice trailed off as she turned her eyes back to Mina, who was watching with dark eyes from the pool steps. “...kind of busy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaeng,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Dahyun said, her voice suddenly soft, worried. “I– I don’t even know how to say this to you, but… it’s almost half gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? What’s gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The money in the company bank account. What we’ve, I mean honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> saved in the past few months. I think there might have been some discrepancies when I checked maybe a few weeks ago, but I know you handle it usually so I trust you. But… this was too suspicious and I had to call you.” Dahyun paused. “You haven’t put it in another account or anything? For extra safekeeping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung, who had been listening with growing dread, shook her head sharply even though Dahyun could not see her. Little droplets of water flew from the ends of her hair and landed with a splatter on the concrete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. No I haven’t– what? Half gone?” Panic started to rush through her veins, choking up her throat. The money she’d worked so hard to save… it couldn’t be half gone. It didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand, are you sure?” Chaeyoung asked, voice getting louder. “Are you absolutely sure? It’s not bank fraud? Dad didn’t transfer it or anything? Mama?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bank says someone approved the withdrawals, with two-factor authorization. Mama knows nothing about it, and she’s been having a crying breakdown in her bedroom saying that we’ll all be ruined for several hours. Dad didn’t do anything either…” Dahyun trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Chaeyoung made the leap herself. She didn’t need Dahyun’s pauses and silences to figure out who was the only person left in their family with access to the bank account, who helped balance the checkbooks, who worked part-time when Chaeyoung wasn’t around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Chaeyoung asked, her voice cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not picking up her phone. I haven’t talked to her in days, have you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung thought back to the last time she’d had a meaningful conversation with Nayeon with some guilt. It had been when Nayeon accused her of not caring, being embarrassed of her. Weeks ago. She didn’t even say goodbye when Nayeon left on her vacation, not properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun’s voice continued through the line. “I don’t want to freak you out more, but I think I have a pretty solid theory on what might be happening too, and… you’re not going to like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that Nayeon stealing half of the debt payment money is not the worst news?” Chaeyoung asked, incredulous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allegedly!” Dahyun exclaimed. “We need to hear it from her before jumping to conclusions! But, have you seen her instagram lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been busy, so no I don’t even care about Nayeon’s crazy beach pictures of whatever she’s posting lately,” Chaeyoung said with scorn. Her anger, though based on an assumption, was bubbling up in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you should definitely look when we hang up but… look. She’s been going out with Yoo Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dahyun said, sounding defeated. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious. She’s not in any of the pictures, but there are some pretty obvious signs of her being, well, intimate with someone else with Jeongyeon tagged. Anyway, we know what Jeongyeon is capable of, and I would bet that she’s done something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung scrunched her nose at the thought of what Nayeon’s intimate pictures might look like, before growing serious. She suddenly thought back to her and Nayeon's last conversation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your last argument really,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mind helpfully supplied. Nayeon had quit the diner hadn’t she? And then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She knew you wouldn’t understand.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nayeon had said, at the tail of their fight. She, who was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Chaeyoung had a sinking feeling that it wasn’t any random girl. God, how long had Nayeon been involved with Jeongyeon and she hadn’t even known about it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be going to the beach for a vacation now that I can work anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Work anywhere… she thought about Jeongyeon’s sales pitch, about “investing” in starter kits to make money and she knew. Nayeon must have quit her job to join Jeongyeon’s MLM scheme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” she let out in a rush of breath. “Fuck!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dahyun said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Chaeyoung repeated. She had no other words in her mind. “How is this happening?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft hand, still slightly wet from the pool, suddenly planted itself on her back, rubbing in small circles. Chaeyoung turned around to face Mina with wide eyes. Mina… oh god. Chaeyoung gave her weak smile and turned her attention back to her sister. “Look, I’ll come home. We can find Nayeon or figure out what’s happening. Maybe the bank was wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She promised to come home and help figure it out, then hung up to the now quiet pool again. Only the sounds of waves lapping against the walls of the pool could be heard once again, though it now sounded ominous rather than hopeful. The reality of her situation now washed over her like a bucket of ice water over the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Mina said gently. Chaeyoung bit her lip and looked at Mina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” was the only honest reply she had in her. “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina looked like she was at a loss. She resumed the circles on Chaeyoung’s back, which admittedly felt really nice. “I heard bits, I admit but let me help you? What’s going on? How can I help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wanted to cry. She looked everywhere but at Mina. Their late-night pool rendezvous seemed lightyears away now in the face of Chaeyoung’ impending financial troubles. “You can’t help, unless you can magically make half of my savings account reappear in the bank.” She said sardonically to herself, starting to bend down and grab her t-shirt, her towel. “I have to go home, I have to figure something out. I always figure something out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung.” Mina touched her shoulder now, holding Chaeyoung effectively at eye level. If Chaeyoung had wanted to cry earlier, this only made it worse. Mina had a look of such kindness in her face that it hurt, ripped her heart right out of her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help, please. If you need to go back to your hometown, you can take my personal driver and car. I can help you pack, have your things sent back. Anything. Just tell me what’s wrong.” Mina paused, hesitant. “You mentioned… Jeongyeon on the phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung swallowed. She knew what Mina felt about Jeongyeon, and yet, for her own sister to be dating her! The shame threatened to overpower her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that Nayeon, the only person unaccounted for in my family, might have drained half of my company’s bank account recently. And… she apparently has been seeing Jeongyeon for god knows how long. Dahyun put the pieces together, thinks Jeongyeon got Nayeon to give her the money for her stupid sham company, and I think she’s probably right.” Chaeyoung winced, checking Mina’s face which had gone unreadable at the mention of Jeongyeon. “We both know what she is capable of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Mina stopped rubbing circles on her back, withdrawing her hand and starting to bend down, looking for her phone and towel. Chaeyoung tried not to flinch at the rejection, tried not to stare at the hand that once was so close to her, that had once touched her so gingerly in the pool. She could take Mina’s initial coldness, but this sudden reversal was almost worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so stupid,” Chaeyoung mumbled, mostly to herself, but at that Mina snapped to look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not stupid,” she said, fire in her eyes. Mina was frowning now, her playfulness gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you call this? I should have put the money somewhere safe, where only I could access it, not my entire goddamn family!” Chaeyoung put her face in her hands, spoke softer. “And I could have told her about Jeongyeon. I only told Dahyun because Nayeon and I had a stupid, petty fight and I didn’t speak to her for weeks. Haven’t talked to her in weeks since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame yourself,” Mina said, sharply, once again piercing Chaeyoung with a stare before resuming her search for her phone. In finding it, she rapidly started tapping on the screen without a single glance back at Chaeyoung, clearly deeply focused on what she might be looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung sighed. Mina might have been trying to be nice, telling her not to blame herself and all that, but Mina’s withdrawal from the situation felt obvious. She wasn’t looking at Chaeyoung or even breathing in her direction anymore, and it stung more than Chaeyoung wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to go home then?” Mina asked, sparing Chaeyoung one look before going back to her phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Oh, Hana. I’ll have to text her, I hope she won’t mind. I’m almost done with this project anyways…” Chaeyoung said. “But I have to go home.” The unsaid apology hung in the air between them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I have to go. I’m sorry this is happening. I’m sorry I can’t stay here, can’t stay with </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you even want me to?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take my personal car.” It was less of an offering and more of a command from Mina, and despite everything the hairs on the back of Chaeyoung’s neck stood to attention. “I can have it ready in ten minutes.” Chaeyoung looked down and nodded soundlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina then straightened and turned to her. Chaeyoung examined her face. The earlier warmth and playfulness was gone, replaced with grim determination. God! She knew that Jeongyeon was the one person that Mina despised more than anything, and for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring her back into Mina’s life, even unwittingly… Chaeyoung wanted to sink into the floor once more. The balloon of hope that had her floating high above the stars deflated, until she slowly, sadly sank back to earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina too gathered her things, furiously typing into her cell phone when Chaeyoung couldn’t take it anymore. She had to say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina turned around. She had wisps of wet hair plastered on her forehead, and her face was drained of all color. That face which had been centimeters from her own face just a while ago. Mina once again looked cold, but unfairly beautiful. Chaeyoung had everything to say, she had nothing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she landed on, pouring all of the emotions she couldn’t speak of into her gratitude. She just hoped that Mina understood even a fraction of what she was thankful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina said nothing, an eerie reminder of their earlier conversations. The slight shake in her shoulders that Chaeyoung had observed at their first meeting made its grand return. Mina’s phone buzzed, and she gave it a cursory glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The car will be ready in 10 minutes, along with a change of clothes for you. Don’t worry, everything will be arranged for you.” And Mina stood up, beckoned with her eyes, and walked out of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time for Chaeyoung to ponder Mina’s reaction while she was haphazardly throwing some belongings into her suitcase and rushing out into Mina’s personal car. There hadn’t been any time for her to say goodbye to any of the people she’d befriended at Pemberley either, so she settled for sending long, apologetic, and vague texts to Hana and Tzuyu, keeping any mention of why she had to leave especially out of Tzuyu’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the busyness of tossing everything in a bag and rushing out of the offices late at night all came to an end when she was finally situated in the back seat of a very nice car, Mina’s car in fact, and nothing to do on her way but sit with her thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Her mind was spinning on ways to make up the money, words to say to Nayeon if she could get her hands on her, on her parents, on Dahyun, on Jeongyeon, so much so that for a solid hour she thought nothing else of Mina. There came a point however, that she temporarily exhausted all lines of thought involving others and stopped to think about herself. Chaeyoung sighed. </span><em><span>Ten minutes.</span></em> <em><span>I can wallow in self-pity for ten minutes.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After peeking at the driver of the car, a kind-looking older woman who had scarcely spoken two words put together the entire ride, Chaeyoung put her head against the window. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks almost as soon as she hid her face from the stony-faced driver, but she sniffed and commanded herself to keep it together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been nothing anyway, hadn’t it? That’s what it felt like from Mina’s last words to her, or lack thereof. There had only been a perfunctory nod from Mina as a goodbye before she turned on her heel and started to call someone, eyes snapping to focus on the call. She thought she had seen concern in Mina’s eyes for a second, but the moment was too small and Chaeyoung was convinced she’d hallucinated it given everything else. Mina seemed to barely even notice Chaeyoung’s presence at all once she had mentioned Jeongyeon, choosing instead to text and organize whatever she could for Chaeyoung to leave as soon as possible. To leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What hurt the most was that Chaeyoung understood, painfully, achingly understood. It was all clear to her now that the brief moments they had shared at Pemberley were nothing more than happy accidents, brief interactions that only meant what they were on the surface. Mina was from a different world, a world that she had been able to play in for a few blissful weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, Mina had been friendly while at Pemberley, and seemed to still be interested in winning Chaeyoung over then, but that regard seemed to evaporate once Mina had been starkly reminded of their differences, of how desperate Chaeyoung’s financial situation was. After all, Mina had said it herself, how Chaeyoung was the opposite of who her family and friends expected her to be with, how the power imbalance in their relationship was so great in terms of wealth, their families! It was abundantly clear that this Nayeon and Jeongyeon incident would do nothing but further sully Mina’s opinion of her family, or her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina had been generous, far more than Chaeyoung had ever imagined given what she knew about her, but she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> generous. Who could be, to continue to tend a relationship that was delicate to begin with, to someone whose own sister was involved with the person they hated the most? Chaeyoung thought about Mina’s botched confession, all those angry words she threw at her with no thought, with something like dark humor now. It had been more than a month since then, but now it seemed they might have flip-flopped entirely in their feelings. What a shame, since Chaeyoung was beginning to realize that Mina could have been just right for her, someone just as ambitious, yet focused on family, like Chaeyoung was, despite all of their differences. This realization did little good for her now, and she almost thought of her past self with something like jealousy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been nothing anyway, she told herself. The little hope that had started to grow in her chest was small enough to be easily quashed, and these confusing, conflicting feelings could be vanquished. She could put Mina’s dark eyes and soft smile out of her mind, especially now, as it seemed unlikely that they would ever see each other again. For what reason could she ever dare to run into Mina now? It had been nothing, and Chaeyoung would forget Mina. No problem, a piece of cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung closed her eyes, tired now, and willed those lies to be true.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If she had thought coming home after her trip to Jihyo had been chaotic, Chaeyoung was due for quite the overwhelming situation upon arriving back to her family home. The driver refused to let her pick up her own luggage, instead gingerly placing it on the street and tapping her affectionately on the head like a child before driving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She certainly felt like a child upon facing her house. She pushed open the front door and was immediately beset with Dahyun and her father talking in hushed tones in the living room, while a faint wailing could be heard from upstairs. Both occupants of the room turned towards her when she opened the door, and before she could even put down her things Dahyun rushed towards her and caught her in a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you’re back!” she exclaimed, squeezing her sister tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Dahyunie. Your new hair looks great,” Chaeyoung replied, catching her father’s eye over Dahyun’s shoulder and smiling at him as well. He smiled too, though it was strained and did not quite reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun exchanged a look with their father, and they seemed to come to some unspoken understanding. Turning back to Chaeyoung, she asked “So, do you want the good news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun took a measured breath. “Yeah. Okay, so you have impeccable timing actually, because Nayeon is home right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Does she have the money?” Chaeyoung asked before Dahyun could get another word out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummm,” her sister hesitated. Chaeyoung searched her face, confused. “We’re unsure. She just got here too, and refused to talk to anyone besides you.” Dahyun finished, with both her father and Dahyun looking at her expectantly now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her urgency in everything, in leaving Pemberley with hair still wet from the pool, in wanting to get home as soon as possible to find Nayeon and shake some sense into her, Chaeyoung hesitated. “Wait, like right now?” She hadn’t talked to Nayeon in so long that she didn’t know where to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going to procrastinate this </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dahyun said, rolling her eyes in an uncharacteristic move. “I love you, but you know you’ve been stubborn in not talking to her. You both have been. AND, you’re not waiting any longer with mom weeping like she has been.” As if on cue, a piercing sound was heard from the master bedroom and all three of them turned to look at the staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a point. “Fine,” Chaeyoung sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saving the day again, honey,” their father piped up, with more than a bit of irony. He looked more drained than she had ever seen in him, and the wrinkle in his forehead seemed to be permanently etched on his face now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just hope she listens to me,” Chaeyoung said in response, before determinedly facing the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wasn’t sure what she expected upon cracking open the door to Nayeon’s room. Maybe her sister would have prostrated herself on the floor in front of Chaeyoung in apology? Okay, that was far fetched, but maybe she would sit, looking contrite on her bed, hiding tears perhaps? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead Nayeon took one look at her sister coming in and ran towards her, throwing her arms around Chaeyoung’s frozen body. “Chaeyoungie! Oh, I’m SO glad you’re home!” Chaeyoung blinked in surprise, opening her mouth to say something but her sister plowed on. “I missed you so much! And, the best part is I have a surprise for you…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A surprise.” Chaeyoung said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon smiled, nodding vigorously. “I think it’s a good one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung lost her patience. “Unless it’s all of the money back in the company bank account, I don’t want it.” At that, Nayeon stopped, arms dropping to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you found out! I wanted it to be a surprise!” Nayeon said, stomping lightly with one foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sprig of hope rose up in Chaeyoung, along with lingering anger. Nayeon had basically confirmed that she’d messed with the bank account without telling their family. “Wait, do you have the money all somewhere else? What the fuck kind of a surprise is that? Have you heard Mama ugly crying in her room?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon tilted her head to one side. “Wait… are you mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I mad?” The question itself made Chaeyoung go apoplectic. She looked at Nayeon with utter bewilderment. “What planet are you living on? How did you think I would feel if the money </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked for months to save just disappeared from the account? So you have it then right? Just put it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon appeared thoughtful, as if the idea had just popped into her mind. “I… I guess you’re right Chaeng. You must have worried so much! I didn’t think of that part of our plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung gave her sister a sharp look, and something akin to dread started to form in her stomach. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t want to say anything because I knew you kind of liked her for a bit, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you! But I’m dating Jeongyeon actually.” She glanced at her sister to gauge her reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung realized that Nayeon was worried that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As it were, she could barely even remember the times that she found herself attracted to Jeongyeon, especially after everything that had happened over the last month. They had so many bigger problems now than who liked who first, especially if Nayeon was going where she thought this was. She closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts, but Nayeon interpreted it much differently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you liked her still so much!” Nayeon sounded so genuinely distressed over the wrong thing that Chaeyoung wanted to laugh, almost delirious with how unfunny the situation was. “I promise, I didn’t want to upset you! And Jeongyeon wouldn’t want to either, especially since she’s helping us so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung opened her eyes. “What, helping?” Her little hope that Nayeon had merely squirreled the money away somewhere was dying quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to double the money! That’s the surprise!” Nayeon grinned big at her sister, who just looked at her back in a daze. “She promised if I invested in her business that we can make it back twofold, working for ourselves too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung groaned, putting her head into her hands. It was just as they thought then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Chaeng, are you in love with her?” Nayeon asked, cautiously. It was such a ludicrous idea that Chaeyoung snorted despite herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, that is the opposite of why I’m…” she stopped, not even sure how to continue. “Look. Where is the money? Can we get it back in the account now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time since walking in the door, Nayeon faltered. “Well… that’s why I came home actually. I asked Jeongyeon to put it back in our account, and she promised to make a transfer today! So I wanted to come home and surprise you myself!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed at Chaeyoung. “Aren’t you surprised? It should be all here now, so even though you found out beforehand it’s a good surprise right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon then opened the banking app on her phone, as if to prove Chaeyoung right with the dollar amounts in the account. Chaeyoung grimaced, and stood behind her shoulder to watch the phone screen. As she expected, the money was still gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Nayeon’s voice lowered. “That can’t be right.” She scrolled a bit, clicked back to another page. Chaeyoung glanced at her sister, whose face was starting to be overcome with realization. In spite of everything, her anger at Nayeon, her sister’s absolute foolishness, and her current state of naivete, she was starting to feel sorry for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be right,” Nayeon said again, eyes glued to her phone. “She must not have transferred it yet. Let me call her.” They waited as Nayeon called, and it rang, rang, rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung wanted to say something, anything, but the growing horror on Nayeon’s face spoke for her. Nayeon called again. The silence in the room seemed to stretch over both of them, filling up their lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After her third call rang out, Nayeon looked down at her phone like she didn’t know it anymore. “I don’t understand. She promised…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s pity for her sister only grew. “Nayeonie…” But Nayeon only kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s read my messages, but hasn’t replied. It’s so weird, maybe her phone died? She always texts right back…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon, stop.” Chaeyoung said, pressing her lips together. “I’m sorry, but I think Jeongyeon was using you, for the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon shook her head, so violently that a strand of hair ended up sticking out strangely on one side of her head. Chaeyoung would have stopped to take a picture if it wasn’t such a dire situation. “You stop! You’re just jealous. She would never…!” Softer now: “She loved me. Loves me! I love her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung felt her heart sink. Sure, Nayeon had believed Jeongyeon’s stories, believed her lies. But so had she. Even worse, she had never told her sister all about… everything. Her anger at Nayeon intermingled with sympathy for her sister, and for now the sympathy won out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeonie,” she started, as gently as she could. “I’m so sorry. I have so much to tell you. I haven’t told you about everything that’s happened to me and I should have…” In a strange reversal of events, Chaeyoung felt tears well up in her eyes. Nayeon also looked confused now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, with a heavy heart Chaeyoung started to tell her sister just how twisted everything could be.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dahyun and her father were both deeply engrossed in their phones when Chaeyoung came downstairs, but upon glimpsing her they both almost threw down their devices, searching her face eagerly for news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she refused to believe me,” Chaeyoung started. Dahyun scrunched her face up in confusion. “About Jeongyeon,” Chaeyoung clarified. “But honestly, I think she’s just in shock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked didn’t even cover it. Nayeon was barely even looking at Chaeyoung as she had told her sister everything about Jeongyeon, Mina, Tzuyu.  Once she was done, Nayeon said nothing, just looked at her phone at how it’d been since Jeongyeon texted as they sat in looming silence. Then, without moving she quietly asked Chaeyoung to leave her alone for a bit, which she gladly obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any luck with the bank?” She asked, though the look on their faces already told her their answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as when we called every other time, apparently it’s not a scam if someone with account access willingly transferred the money,” Dahyun said, looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon seems to have inherited my money troubles,” from their father, who laughed in spite of himself. “You know, you two… I’m sorry.” Both Dahyun and Chaeyoung snapped up to look at their father, then each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sick?” Dahyun blurted, and Chaeyoung secretly thought the same thing. The only time their father had ever shown any kind of emotion or apology was when he had pneumonia a few years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” their father eyed them, confused. “I mean it. I’ve failed my daughter, and my family.” Chaeyoung, somewhat bewildered at where this was coming from, stared at her father. “It shames me to look at you both, knowing all of the mess that you have to pick up, knowing Nayeon inherited my lack of money management skills. Especially you, honey.” He smiled at Chaeyoung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, stop,” Chaeyoung begged. Sure, there was truth to it, but she couldn’t stand to see her dad put himself down like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m right. You’ve taken on too much at your age honey, and I’ve just let you. No,” her father said, shaking his head. “You’ve been forced to. So now I’m taking on some jobs of my own. We’ll get the money somehow if we all work together and figure it out, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help too!” Dahyun said, looking down. “I can get a part-time job for after school to pitch in. I… I know you’ve helped to pay some of my tuition, Chaeng. It’s time I helped out too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Talking about how to fix my fuck-ups?” Everyone turned to Nayeon, who was fidgeting at the edge of the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Chaeyoung instinctively shouted, though technically, that was exactly the current subject. Dahyun looked at Nayeon, then back at their father. Chaeyoung wasn’t sure when they had gotten so skilled at wordless communication, but they both slipped out of the room, leaving Nayeon and Chaeyoung there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither sister moved a muscle, nor did they look at each other for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Chaeng.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung blinked at Nayeon, who furrowed her brow in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing to me?” Nayeon asked. “I’m the one that…” She paused, looking at the ceiling. “I’ve been so stupid. She hasn’t texted, every call goes to voicemail...oh, and I hate your pity!” Nayeon finished, glaring petulantly at her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung, who really had been fixing her sister with a pitying look, managed to laugh. “I can yell at you instead if it’ll make you feel better. But you’re wrong.” Nayeon looked at her. “I do need to apologize,” Chaeyoung went on, the full feeling of her guilt choking her up. “You were right, when I came home from Jihyo’s. I had been neglecting you and I didn’t even know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I was seeking attention from all the wrong places. Apparently.” Nayeon finished, softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Nayeon’s insistence against pity, Chaeyoung wanted to scoop her sister up and pet her hair. “Jeongyeon fooled a lot of people. It could happen to anyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Nayeon asked outright. “I just can’t think of what we’re going to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every scenario had run through Chaeyoung’s mind already, though she took no joy in thinking about it. “They’ll probably charge the debt off, and loan collectors will start calling every day. I don’t know… Mom talked about renovating you know. They might have been thinking about it for a while. To sell the house.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung cast a glance around their family room. She was pretty sure she had learned to walk right there, in front of their couch. Nayeon had chipped a tooth on the coffee table in this room, and Dahyun had done her first big science project on the floor. There was still a little stain where the project had gone awry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Nayeon sniffled, then couldn’t stop the flow of tears that began to fall down her face. “I’ve ruined everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeonie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, why? Why did it all go so bad!” Chaeyoung’s heart was already cracking at the seams, but the sight of her silly, light-hearted oldest sister sobbing was shattering her. She moved at last, stepping close to where Nayeon was standing on the threshold of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted her to love me, and to help you!” Nayeon let her head fall onto Chaeyoung’s shoulder, looping her arms around her sister’s neck. “She just looked at me so gratefully, I thought if I helped her I could help everyone, save everyone! But, but, but– oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaeng</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why didn’t she love me! Nobody loves me...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon!” Chaeyoung cried, pulling her into a tight hug, as tight as she could manage, supporting her sister as they crumbled into a crying heap on the floor. Her vision was blurry for some reason, and Chaeyoung belatedly realized that she too was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>love you!” Chaeyoung felt Nayeon’s tears soak through the fabric of her change of clothes, and found she didn’t care in the slightest. “I love you, and yes, I’m so angry with you but that won’t stop me from loving you!” Nayeon just cried harder, hands fisting into her sister’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while like this, huddled on the floor with tears dampening each other’s shirts, Nayeon sniffled a bit and looked up at Chaeyoung. “I really am sorry. No wonder you were so mad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya! I’m still mad. Even if Jeongyeon was legit, this was not cool.” Chaeyoung shook her head, needing a better way to explain it than </span>
  <em>
    <span>not cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “This was maximally shitty, really bad, and  overall I will accept you doing my share of the washing up for several months.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon stuck out her bottom lip, but really had no bargaining power. “And I’ll help too. I can go back to the diner, pitch in some money. We’ll do it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon smiled back, tear-stained face and all. “I know,” she said with her signature smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And despite everything, Chaeyoung smiled. She had some relief that she and Nayeon were no longer at odds, even if they were now facing an uphill battle in terms of finances. If they were going to be ruined, then they’d be ruined together, she thought somewhat darkly. But if it were up to her, she would figure something out. She had to. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just one video, Chaeyoung had told herself an hour ago. She, and everyone in her family, had been so busy for the past two weeks, picking up odd jobs to piece together whatever money they could. Dahyun was babysitting her way around the neighborhood, and the diner took Nayeon back given how short staffed they were. Their dad especially seemed like he was on fire, contacting old friends to see if they had any projects he could jump in on, which was a vast change from his usual chill attitude towards everything, while their mother stress-baked her way through all of the flour in their house. It kept them fed on baked goods at the very least, and Chaeyoung for once felt tender towards her mother, who she knew was stressed beyond belief if she was reaching for the muffin tins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She herself was finishing up the project for Hana, who had been so understanding it made her emotional. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do whatever you need to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hana had texted. The final edits were sent over to her now, and Chaeyoung idly imagined Hana receiving it, smiling in her beautiful office at Pemberley Digital. Which led to further imagining of </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> individuals at Pemberley Digital. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had only heard from Tzuyu, who texted periodically, but for once she wasn’t mentioning Mina every chance she got, focusing more on well wishes for Chaeyoung and requests for her to visit again. She hadn’t heard a peep from Mina herself since they parted ways late at night, Chaeyoung zooming away from Pemberley in Mina’s fancy car. She couldn’t help but wonder what Mina might be doing right now. Was she buried in paperwork, head low on her desk from overwork? Maybe she was having a snack with Tzuyu, or in the middle of a meeting. Was she also ruminating on what could have been, if the timing hadn’t been so bad? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been so busy, scrambling for quick commissions alongside her father, that Chaeyoung justified heading over to YouTube to idly waste some time, give herself a break. And somehow, she found herself typing out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Myoui Mina</span>
  </em>
  <span> into the search bar. Purely for research, and it would just be one video. Research for what, she couldn’t justify, so she hoped instead that no one would ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first video she had clicked on had been of Mina looking much younger, dancing on a darkened stage dressed all in white. She looked so pure and innocent that Chaeyoung almost cooed at the screen, and then was transfixed by the graceful lines of her dancing. It was over before Chaeyoung had fully taken everything in, and her finger was on the replay button before she knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina was no principal dancer, but it was clear that she loved ballet. Her passion shone through even the pixelated 420p YouTube video so much that Chaeyoung had to click on another video, just to make sure this wasn’t a fluke. And then another, and another. And now, it had been a solid hour of Chaeyoung watching Mina dance on her laptop screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina, a happy smile on her face. Mina, wearing a black flowy skirt, fluttering around her ankles. Mina’s delicate hands, curling in the air. Chaeyoung consumed every dance video she could find of Mina, and then, with little shame, turned to anything else on the internet to sate her appetite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina talking at an event. A newscast discussing Mina’s partnership with Sana. A grainy video of her cutting a ribbon with a comically large pair of scissors. She looked powerful, graceful in everything, though Chaeyoung couldn’t help but notice that Mina looked happiest when dancing, and to know how it had all been taken away from her seized her heart with sadness. She wanted more, she wanted to just see one more second of Mina on the screen. Chaeyoung had been so busy that she had pushed the thought of Mina to the recesses of her mind, but this made everything come roaring back. Made her heart ache with sudden, unexpected longing for something she wasn't even sure had ever existed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chaeyoungie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung jumped at hearing her name, banging her knee on the underside of the desk, and hastily minimized all of her tabs. She looked up at Nayeon with what she hoped was not a guilty expression, who was now staring at her in confusion at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! How is everything?” She asked, trying to sound casual. She knew that her sister had gone back to work at the diner several days ago. “Work is good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… great,” Nayeon replied, looking a little confused herself. “Well, things are going to be great, I hope. I just got an email, from Jeongyeon. Or, not really her, but her company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” That could mean anything, so Chaeyoung cautiously pressed on. “What did it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Read for yourself,” Nayeon said, stepping forward and placing her phone in Chaeyoung’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Trusted Partner… excited to share big news of an acquisition … effective immediately…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chaeyoung read so quickly she could hardly make heads or tales of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Nayeon tapped her foot impatiently. “Did you get to it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get to what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, here!” Nayeon snatched the phone away and pointed to the second paragraph. “Look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete refunds will be issued for any unsatisfied partners starting immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Complete refunds!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung’s mind was spinning. “Wait, so Jeongyeon’s been bought out, and they’re issuing refunds for money invested? Is there a form or something? It surely can’t mean complete right? We have to do it as soon as possible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once, I am ahead of you,” Nayeon said, showing Chaeyoung the completed form. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nayeonie, I could kiss you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well pucker up babe,” she replied, dramatically planting a sloppy kiss on her sister’s cheek while Chaeyoung squirmed. Only Nayeon could be so silly in one second, then turn serious while scrolling to find their bank app on her phone. “I know it can’t be this quick, but to think the money might just appear back in the account…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, but who would buy out that sham of a company?” Chaeyoung mused out loud. “Did it say who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nayeon didn’t reply, staring at her phone screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung asked. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. At this point, she had been in so many exhausting, stressful situations over the last six months that she felt like she might need to go to the heart doctor and assess the impact of the stress on her cardiovascular system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s here already,” Nayeon said slowly, looking up from her phone in disbelief. “Chaeyoungie, it’s here! The money is all back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung darted to see the screen, counted all of the zeroes, eyes widening. “No fucking way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was. The money sat in the account like it had never moved, all of the cash that Chaeyoung had saved over the past months. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who,” Nayeon said, blinking at her sister in wonder. “It was anonymous.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d want to be anonymous too if I acquired it,” Chaeyoung remarked, still staring at the bank screen. “You’re sure? Refresh the page to make sure.” The screen did not change upon refreshing once, twice. Neither one of them said a thing, just stared at the screen, too scared to blink in case it was a mirage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung finally tore her gaze away from the phone. Nayeon was looking at her with tears in her eyes, and she reached out to gather her in a hug. “Shh, it’s going to be okay. I think we’re going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chaeyoung said a silent prayer of gratitude to whoever had made this acquisition decision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever you are, I owe you big.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wandered through the empty hallway, taking care not to step wrong in the darkness. She wasn’t sure what had compelled her to come here, but she chalked it up to sisterly concern, which turned out to be quite right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There her sister was, slumped over her desk from overwork. She carefully padded over to where her sister slept soundly, and nudged her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina,” Tzuyu said, at first in a whisper, then louder. “Mina!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina groaned softly, then turned her head to the side on the desk, blinking awake. “Tzuyu?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going home,” Tzuyu said firmly, reaching to pick Mina up under the arms and forcing her to stand. “You can’t sleep at work! What have you been working on that’s so important anyways!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina closed her eyes again, yawning. “Ah, I was right after all. I’m always right,” she mumbled, mostly to herself. She threw an arm around Tzuyu, who had to bend down for it to work. “She said I couldn’t help, but I could!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you saying?” Tzuyu said, exasperated. “Come on, let’s go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as she got Mina tucked into bed, a satisfied smile on her face, Tzuyu still wasn’t sure of her sister’s meaning. She resolved to ask her about it tomorrow, and yet, when tomorrow came Mina cocked her head to the side and denied she’d said anything like that at all.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hold onto your hats and place your bets folks, we are drawing to a close soon :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. eight | in the middle before I knew I had begun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter got absolutely out of control in terms of length, but I don’t think anyone will complain! please enjoy the final installment :’)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>eight</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>How say you? Let us, O my dove,</p><p>        Let us be unashamed of soul,</p><p>As earth lies bare to heaven above!</p><p>        How is it under our control</p><p>To love or not to love?</p><p> </p><p>-Robert Browning, Excerpt from Two in the Campagna</p><p> </p><p>~ “I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I <em> had </em> begun.”~</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After revealing the good news to the rest of her family, Chaeyoung had been so paranoid that the money might disappear again that she made the payments as soon as possible, then transferred the rest to a different checking account, just in case. The wave of relief that crashed over her when she hit submit on the debt payments was worth all of the hard work of the past few months. </p><p> </p><p>Her mother had even stopped crying, and was now in denial that anything bad had happened at all, calling the whole incident “a silly misunderstanding.” Chaeyoung had given up reasoning with her, especially as she now turned her attention to the fact that all three of her daughters were still regrettably single, which was out of her control despite her maneuvering all those months ago. Her father, meanwhile, was more appreciative, and things in their household calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>The past few months had been so filled with work that now Chaeyoung suddenly felt exhausted. Her initial thoughts of booking a doctor's appointment might have been drastic, but she really felt like she needed a break at the very least. She decided to feed her soul by spending whole days wasting time with her sisters, sprawled on the couch with two sister’s heads on her shoulders at all times, watching movies and dumb reality shows. At one point, both Dahyun and Nayeon fell asleep and it was all Chaeyoung could do to prevent them from waking up while she snapped several blackmail pictures. </p><p>She was in the middle of the sleeping selfies when the doorbell to their home rang, causing Dahyun and Nayeon to jolt awake and frown at Chaeyoung’s camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, delete those!” Nayeon exclaimed. “I’m drooling in that one!” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung got up quickly, holding her phone out of reach. “Sorry, gotta get the door! Did we order anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung-ah!” Came Nayeon’s complaining voice while she walked to yank open the door. </p><p> </p><p>At this moment, Chaeyoung realized that she really ought to start looking at the peephole or calling out to see who it was before opening doors in her life. At least she should enlist a sister to peek through the window or something, so she wouldn’t be so surprised by whoever was coming to see them now.</p><p> </p><p>Upon laying eyes on their visitor, before they even had time to speak, Chaeyoung stepped outside and closed the door quickly behind her, crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sana! What are you doing here?” Chaeyoung tried her best to be intimidating, but she was truly surprised beyond all else. What the hell would Sana be doing here? Now?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Chaeyoung! Hi!! Wow it’s been so long hasn’t it!” Sana said, giggling at the same time. It appeared she hadn’t changed from the last time she’d been in town. Except for one glaring thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure has been…” </p><p> </p><p>“How is everyone? Your sister? I mean, sisters?” Sana asked, wide-eyed. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started to answer, but then exactly what she didn’t want to happen, happened. Dahyun opened the front door, stepping out with her hand over her eyes. “Chaeng, what are you doing out–  Sana!”</p><p> </p><p>Sana blinked, as if she was temporarily stunned by Dahyun’s presence. “Oh… your hair…” </p><p> </p><p>This was not what Dahyun had imagined would be Sana’s first words to her in months, and her hands self-consciously flew to smooth over her head. “Hello again.” </p><p> </p><p>“It looks great!” Sana blurted quickly. “You look great! I mean, um, hello again. To you.” Sana’s big eyes were practically drinking up Dahyun in front of her, while Dahyun tried to look everywhere but at Sana. Chaeyoung felt frozen, unable to stop what looked like a train wreck from materializing. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” This time it came from Dahyun, who was also frozen at the threshold of the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I’m back in town, for the weekend, and I… hadn’t heard from you all so I wanted to stop by,” Sana said, smiling warmly at Dahyun. Chaeyoung might as well not have existed, which at this point she preferred. Sana, just showing up after months of radio silence? What did she mean by it? One glance at her sister showed that she was thinking the exact same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t say anything.” Dahyun stared at Sana, her gaze frosty. It wasn’t hard to guess that this had multiple meanings.</p><p> </p><p>Sana smiled sheepishly, dimming a bit at the frosty reception. “I… got a new phone and everything, dropped mine in water! I’m so clumsy… but wait.” She realized what Dahyun had said. “You haven’t heard from me? I haven’t heard from you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Dahyun said, looking at Sana in confusion, then looking away, like she couldn’t bear to look at her for one more second. Her face had gone blank, and she continued to avoid Sana’s eyes. Chaeyoung felt desperate to say anything to alleviate the tension, and yet couldn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>After a long silence, Sana said, tentatively: “Well, maybe I should be going. You all look… busy!” She tried to meet Dahyun’s eyes again, and with little success smiled at Chaeyoung instead, who grimaced back. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for– saying hi!” Chaeyoung managed, bowing slightly at Sana. Sana bowed back, and took another long look at Dahyun before walking away from the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” Both Chaeyoung and Sana snapped up to look at Dahyun, who was biting her lip raw. She looked angry yet thoughtful, which was an emotion rarely associated with her. “Chaeyoung-ah, can you wait inside?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung raised her eyebrows, glancing at Sana and back to her sister, who was now resolutely looking at Sana with turmoil in her eyes. “Of course, just, uh, call if you need me?” Chaeyoung honestly wasn’t sure who that was directed at, her sister or Sana, whose expressive eyes were now wide with apprehension, but she slipped back inside, scrambling to drag Nayeon from the couch to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"What!" Nayeon complained, brushing Chaeyoung off. "We're missing the best part!"</p><p> </p><p>"You were already missing the best part when you fell asleep in the middle of the movie!" Chaeyoung whispered. "Besides, there's much better entertainment here now. <em> Sana is outside! </em>" </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh!"</p><p> </p><p>And so the remaining two sisters found themselves crouched behind their door, ears pressed against it to the best of their might. They could barely hear the conversation, but valiantly kept going for several minutes until their legs were cramping up from squatting there. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that Dahyunie?” Nayeon whispered. A voice could be heard getting louder before abruptly cutting off, the words <em> you can’t just… </em>floating to their ears before the rest was muffled. “Oh my god, do you think she’s crying?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, who was now on her tip-toes looking through the peephole, just shushed her. “Shh! No, I think it’s… Sana who’s crying? Or laughing? It’s unclear.”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell her Dubu!” Nayeon cheered a bit too loudly. Chaeyoung looked down at her sister, sliding her finger against her lips. <em> Sorry </em>, Nayeon mouthed.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard to see from the viewfinder anyways, as all Chaeyoung could really see was the back of Dahyun’s head, but it seemed like a very passionate conversation was being had. Dahyun’s head barely moved, but she could see around her that Sana was gesturing wildly, sometimes hands returning to where her face might be. And now, was Sana getting on her knees?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of her,” Nayeon continued to whisper, even after Chaeyoung’s multiple threats. “She’s telling Sana who’s boss, especially after she just ghosted her all this time!”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm,” Chaeyoung drawled. “I’m not entirely sure that’s what’s happening right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t clear, but there could be no longer any other explanation for what she was seeing through the viewfinder. “I think… Sana’s on her knees? Oh my god, oh my god,”</p><p> </p><p>“On her knees? Damn, Sana’s freaky like that–”</p><p> </p><p>“No, holy shit, we have to stop this,” Chaeyoung craned her neck to see what Sana had in her hands, something bright that caught the light. “What if she’s proposing!”</p><p> </p><p>“No way, what?” Nayeon lost patience. “Let me see!” Chaeyoung was abruptly pushed aside, landing askew on her side. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god!” Nayeon said from the door, no longer caring at all about controlling the volume of her voice, as Chaeyoung gingerly got up from being pushed. “Wait… no, oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s happening?” Chaeyoung demanded. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t see! Dahyun’s hair is covering it up but listen…” Both girls pressed their ears tightly against the door, crouching on the floor. There wasn’t much, just some rustling, and then, it came.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Oh Dahyun....” </em> It could be described as a moan. Chaeyoung and Nayeon looked at each other with disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Nayeon peeled away from the door. “I could have gone my whole life without hearing that!” Chaeyoung took the opportunity to take up her spot at the peephole again when suddenly, the door sustained a blow that knocked her from her spot, hitting her head in the process and knocking her back to the floor. The rustling stopped too, and Chaeyoung looked up to see Dahyun and Sana standing in the opened doorway, looking down at the two of them crouched on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun narrowed her eyes immediately. “Have you guys been here the whole time?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started to come up with something, but Nayeon just grinned. “So what if we were?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Everyone turned to the sound of their father, opening the door to his study wearily. “I’m trying to build my model trains– Oh, hello there,” he said cordially to Sana, before shaking his head and stepping back inside his study. At least one person in this family hadn’t changed too much.</p><p> </p><p>“No, what the hell is right?” Chaeyoung demanded, looking at her sister and Sana alternately. “Why were you… kneeling?”  </p><p> </p><p>Sana and Dahyun took one look at each other and smiled. “I told Dahyunie that I would beg for her to take me back on my knees if I had too, and I’m never one to back down from a promise! And I showed her my phone, to prove I had been calling a wrong number this whole time.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, though relieved that her initial assumptions were unfounded, was still confused nonetheless. “Soooo, you guys are...back together? Officially?” She sent a look to Dahyun that hopefully conveyed <em> Blink twice if you need help</em>. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re not just getting back together, but we’ve decided to start over with a clean slate,” Dahyun said, slipping her hand into Sana’s. “We cleared up a lot of misunderstandings, especially in us just missing each other for the past few months. It’s been… a lot, but I want to try again.” Sana squeezed Dahyun’s hand in response.</p><p> </p><p>“There were just so many misunderstandings! Like I dropped my phone in water at the party and lost all of my contacts, and then somehow Momo got the wrong number to put in my new phone for poor Dahyunie,” Sana said, pouting at Dahyun with barely concealed adoration. Chaeyoung had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She highly doubted Momo had gotten the wrong number on <em> accident</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“–And then, she had no idea that I was in town because I kept texting her old number!” Dahyun finished, returning Sana’s adoring look. “You know, she showed me her phone and everything, all of the texts and calls not returned. We both missed each other…” </p><p> </p><p>“–And I had to come back! I missed you too much to let you go…” Sana said, now only paying attention to Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung thought back to Mina’s letter, every sentence that she’d memorized by now. <em>Momo and Mina had hid Dahyun from Sana back then…</em> <em>So why was Sana here now?</em> She wondered, realizing she’d never told her sister about it to spare her feelings, though apparently she knew somewhat of Momo's interference. </p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s...good,” Chaeyoung managed, happy for her sister in that things had worked out. But why was Sana here now, with this timing? </p><p> </p><p>“Good? It’s so romantic!” Nayeon cried, dashing towards the couple and pulling them into a hug. “How cute that you showed up on our front door! Dahyunie, you’re too lucky!”</p><p> </p><p>“I really am, aren’t I?” Dahyun replied. She was valiantly trying to hold in her smile, but the strength of her happiness overcame her restraint. Chaeyoung wanted to be skeptical, but her sister obviously still wanted Sana, and if Sana wanted her too she could only be supportive. Especially now as their mother walked into the room and almost fainted in happiness at the sight of Sana and Dahyun holding hands, and her squealing promptly drowned out any coherent conversation. At long last, one of her daughters was no longer single and she could focus her energy on the other two!</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung told Dahyun of her support that night, as they laid in their shared bedroom, talking to the ceiling for the first time in what seemed like forever.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always supported you, why wouldn’t I now?” Chaeyoung reassured her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“But you don’t like it,” Dahyun more stated than asked. “I know, you want to protect me but… I want to be with her, have a fresh start. I know she could have reached out all of those times, but so could I! She didn’t even know about me being in town over the summer.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung winced internally, knowing it was time to confess her knowledge. “Actually, I have a confession.” Dahyun sat up a little straighter but nodded encouragingly. “I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to bring up bad memories, but, well. Mina and Momo apparently actively tried to keep Sana from knowing. She told me so, Mina that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Dahyun said, surprising Chaeyoung. “I mean not that Mina told you, but I know that something must have happened. Don’t look all surprised, Sana and I both kind of figured that there were too many coincidences to be completely unorchestrated. Sana’s not as ditzy as she looks.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung shook her head. “No, that’s not what I meant! I just kept this from you to protect you, that’s all. But if Sana’s been honest with you…” </p><p>“That’s why I feel like I can give her another chance. Give <em> us </em> another chance.” Dahyun blushed, hiding her face. “She thought then that I was indifferent about her, but she said something convinced her to come back for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung couldn’t help but smile at her sister’s happiness. “Look, if you’re happy I’m happy. And if Sana ever does anything again we will find her! Make sure she knows that! Nayeon is exceptionally good at detective work so she can run but she can’t hide!”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun burst into giddy laughter at her sister’s impassioned speech. “I love you so much, Chaeyoung-ah,” pausing to gently grab her sister’s hand in hers. “I wish there was someone out there for you too, who could make you this happy!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung started, her earlier internet search activities flashing before her eyes in a slideshow of Mina-related content. Had she remembered to clear her search history? She laughed nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun just studied her. “I mean it. I don’t want to make you talk about it, but it’s obvious that you’ve been thinking about her. Mina.” </p><p> </p><p>“Obvious??” Chaeyoung stammered. “No, I haven’t thought about her at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm hmm,” Dahyun looked entirely unconvinced. “I’m not the only one who has had her privacy invaded by Nayeon recently. Unless it was someone else who was googling the hell out of one Myoui Mina recently? Dad maybe?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nayeon!” Chaeyoung growled, turning her head sharply to the direction of the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t blame her, I wanted to know too.” Dahyun leaned in. “Don’t think I missed you mentioning Mina in your texts to me. You would have never done that if you hadn’t changed your opinion of her.”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at Dahyun, who just stared back, unmoving. “Okay, I… admit that we hung out a few times and it was …nice.” A slideshow of Mina-related memories played in her head before she shoved it away. </p><p>“But, look. I left in a hurry and I haven’t heard anything from her since. Especially after the whole Jeongyeon connection, I feel like she wants nothing to do with me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was skeptical. “Do you <em> know </em> that, or are you just making assumptions like you usually do?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung couldn’t answer. Historically, making assumptions when it came to Mina had not exactly panned out, sure. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun took pity on her. “I’m not trying to stress you out. But you have her number don’t you? A lot can be solved by just some basic communication, I would know.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled weakly at her sister. “I know you just want me to be happy, but I… I just don’t know.” She thought about Mina nodding at her getting into the fancy private car, then turning around on her phone. Like she didn’t care at all. Like Chaeyoung wasn’t even a blip on her radar. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung continued to stare at the ceiling, not feeling an ounce of sleepiness. She seemed to be getting in the habit of staying up way later than her sister, while her thoughts were busy with whatever topics the day brought. Dahyun had crashed into bed after hours of pure happiness and was sleeping still with a smile on her face. She looked so cute that Chaeyoung decided to snap a quick picture of her sister, just for safekeeping after all. </p><p> </p><p>She was proud of her sister for everything, that she could just start over with Sana now, free to be happy, to never wonder about the what ifs. Like what if Sana had not been interested after everything? What if one of them had moved on already? What if their chance had slipped away, before they even knew they wanted it? </p><p> </p><p>She took one more look at Dahyun and sighed, pushing herself up gently into a sitting position. It was late, but it wasn’t too late, only around 11 PM. She gingerly stepped onto the floor, and tiptoed out of their room, downstairs into her father’s empty office. She closed the door, smiling faintly at that one poster that always peeled off of the wall with the rush of the door, and sighed, sinking to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>So much had happened in the past few days that she scarcely had time to process her own feelings. But now, in the darkness of the night, Chaeyoung was loath to admit that she had a few what ifs of her own.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun’s advice to her echoed in her mind. <em> You could call her. You have her number after all. </em> Yes, but! Chaeyoung huffed in frustration. It seemed crazy to just call Myoui Mina out of nowhere, and yet, as she stewed in her thoughts the idea became more and more appealing to her. </p><p>Why shouldn’t she call Mina? Chaeyoung had never been afraid of doing what needed to be done, of taking her destiny into her own hands in any other aspect of life, so why was this so different? When she got to the point where she had no other excuses for why it was a bad idea, Chaeyoung took out her phone and stared at the home screen. <em> Why not? </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Should I practice what to say? </em> Chaeyoung rehearsed through a few lines in her head. What did she even want to know? <em> Hey Mina, am I crazy? Or did we have something, or the start of something? Something that could have happened even though we have so much bullshit to sort through, something promising? </em>No, she shook her head. She didn’t need to practice; she was capable of having a normal adult phone conversation. She could keep it simple, casual. Before she lost her nerve, she scrolled through her contacts to the M section, and pressed the name that haunted her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The first ring. Despite her earlier thoughts, she started to unconsciously rehearse lines. Second ring. <em> Okay, I can do this. </em> Third ring. <em> Just be normal. </em> Fourth ring. </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve reached Myoui Mina, please leave a message.” Mina’s voice was clear and beautiful. Was it weird to consider recording someone else’s voicemail message, just so you could hear that voice over and over again, in the privacy of your own room? </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was so transfixed by it that she realized she should have rehearsed a scenario in which Mina didn’t pick up, which might have prepared her better for the answering tone. As it was however, the beep sent her into a panic.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hi! It’s me!” Chaeyoung closed her eyes. <em> Ohgod ohgod ohgod</em>. “Um. Sorry. It’s Son Chaeyoung. I just wanted to know how you...were?” She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her head was completely empty save for a running monologue of <em> fuck fuck fuck abort mission </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, call me back! If you want to...talk! Uh, I hope you’re well, bye!” </p><p> </p><p>Oh god. She frantically searched for the end call button, and pressed it several times, cringing so hard at herself that she wanted to throw her phone across the room. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure if that could have gone more disastrously. She had been wrong, she should have rehearsed, should have printed out a script, should have had a teleprompter reading her lines that were appropriate to talk to someone like Mina with. Chaeyoung groaned, and figured she would just go to bed, and hope that sleep would magically erase all memories of this.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The morning did not bring her the magical memory loss she had hoped for, but she did feel a little better about the aborted call. Wanting to know how someone was doing was a perfectly normal sentiment to express to someone that was your… friend? She wasn’t sure if Mina and her were friends, but either way she only now cringed about the awkward manner in which it was delivered. </p><p> </p><p>However, Chaeyoung was starting to feel a bit panicked when she woke up and saw that she’d had no returned calls, or texts. It hadn’t been that long, she told herself, convincing herself that it was silly to expect an instant response. Nevertheless, she stayed in her room, mindlessly scrolling on her phone and <em> not waiting </em> for a response of some kind before she got too hungry, and reluctantly went downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was the only person sitting at the dining table when she came downstairs, and she smiled at her while getting herself a cup of water.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Chaeyoung said distractedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Nayeon said, lighting up upon seeing her. “Do I have news for you today!” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung whirled around. News from Nayeon had not been positive lately to say the least. “Should I be sitting down for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geez, chill out. It’s nothing bad. I just found out who the buyer was, who offered the full refunds,” Nayeon said casually, like she was discussing the weather. “It was Myoui Enterprises.” </p><p> </p><p>“What??” Chaeyoung dropped her cup, which was thankfully made of plastic. The water spilled all over the floor and she cursed while grabbing some dishrags. Nayeon, in an uncharacteristic move, kneeled down to help. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand, how did you find out?” Chaeyoung asked, focusing on the water to keep her expression neutral. “Wasn’t it all anonymous?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon bit her lip. “Well… you know me. I have great detective skills,” she said with a smile. “And, well. I wondered if maybe… in her own way Jeongyeon might have been trying to help us still. To help <em> me… </em> don’t look at me like that,” she said, while Chaeyoung widened her eyes. “I know she doesn’t love me, maybe never did, but. I don’t know. I had just a silly hope that maybe she cared and wanted to sell to… help or something. I’m stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nayeonie,” Chaeyoung stopped what she was doing, letting the water absorb into the knees of her pants. “You’re not stupid. I know you cared a lot about her and it’s hard to suddenly… stop caring about someone. I get it.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon smiled. “It was good for me to find out though. I can let go of the hope now… though it is kind of curious, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung in fact thought it was exceedingly curious, but said nothing while sorting out the spinning in her thoughts. Myoui Enterprises? The hope she had quashed time and time again, sprang up at even the mention of Mina’s name. </p><p>And surely, it wasn’t even Mina, exactly. Surely, there was no way of knowing who from the company had finalized this deal anyways. It might have been a random executive, completely unrelated to Mina! She told Nayeon as much, who fixed her with such a dubious look that she had to look away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sureeee. It totally makes sense for someone <em> else </em> from an entertainment company based in Japan to buy out a small scam company in Korea, conveniently in time to refund the money for one person specifically.” </p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know that it was for us, so we can’t assume that!”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon just gave her a look. “That’s a weak-ass argument and you know it. You said Mina confessed to you, right? It’s obvious to me that she is in love with someone here, and it sure as hell is not me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah, wait. We <em> don’t </em> know it was her, and I’m almost positive that her feelings are not what they were on that day anymore. A lot has happened since then,” Chaeyoung pleaded, eyes focused on the tile of the kitchen floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand why you’re protesting so much,” Nayeon said, putting her rag to the side. “Wait. You think her feelings have changed, but that upsets you…? Ha! Don’t try to convince me otherwise,” as Chaeyoung frowned at her sister. “It’s written all over your face. But that means… oh my god!”</p><p> </p><p>“What, you pull a muscle with that reach?”</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon grinned devilishly. “Ah ah, you can’t try to change the subject on me! You love her too!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung flushed. “Not <em> too</em>, we don't know that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Shit. “My pants are getting soaked with water now, haha,” Chaeyoung managed, busying herself with wiping up the rest of the water.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I mentioned Mina then…"</p><p> </p><p>Now Chaeyoung was confused. "You are?"</p><p> </p><p>"Since mentioning her might soak other things of yours too!" Nayeon cracked, laughing so hard at her own joke that she toppled over. </p><p> </p><p>"I swear to fucking god."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon wiped a tear from her eye, but Chaeyoung only half-heartedly wanted to groan at her sister.</p><p> </p><p>"Besides, love is a… big word," Chaeyoung admitted. Nayeon too grew serious, watching her sister struggle with the words. "I had… a hope I guess. It didn’t pan out. It’s fine.” </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon was quiet for a moment. Chaeyoung realized that she almost never had these types of conversations with her oldest sister, and resolved to change that in the future.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you tried calling her?" Nayeon finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I did," she answered, her voice small. It was now 11 AM, twelve hours after what she was sure was the most awkward voicemail ever left on Mina’s phone, and not a peep had been heard from her phone since. “I haven’t heard back.” </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," It was Nayeon's turn to look at her with pity, and Chaeyoung now understood why her sister hated these kinds of looks. They made you feel pathetic on top of the angst of the situation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung's eyes felt wet. "No, it's fine." She laughed, wiping at her eye with her clean hand. "Look at us, we're a mess."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! We're a <em> hot </em> mess, get it right." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Chaeyoung said, laughing in spite of herself. She was glad that Nayeon felt alright enough to crack jokes now, and wasn’t <em> too </em> beat up about Jeongyeon, who had also completely ghosted her. She supposed that something about all three sisters led to that happening in their love lives. Chaeyoung sighed, looking around at the literal mess of water on the floor. "We should actually clean this up now, you go change! I can do it for now."</p><p> </p><p>Nayeon looked down at herself and scrunched her nose. "Oof yeah. I'll change and come back to help!" Chaeyoung smiled gratefully at her sister, and then was left to herself covered in water stains on the floor, wiping what remained with a towel.</p><p> </p><p>She got up, wiping her hands on the dry parts of her pants when a vibrating started from the table where she’d put her phone down. Her heart leaped in her chest. Could it be? </p><p>She practically ran to the table to check the caller ID, and her eyes widened at the name. Still, she was curious what this could be about. An apology for Dahyun? Just a chat?</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Momo?” she answered with a little apprehension.</p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung,” came Hirai Momo’s voice. She hadn’t heard from Momo in months, especially directly since she and her friends hastily left Netherfield, but her voice was distinctive. “I suppose you must know why I’m calling today.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite not knowing in the slightest, Momo sounded so confident that Chaeyoung doubted herself for a moment, frantically wracking her head for what she might have forgotten. But in the end, she truly had no idea what Hirai Momo could want from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure,” she ended up answering. “I hope you’re doing well! Aren’t you preparing for a showcase, or something?” She vaguely remembered Sana saying something yesterday before she had left the house, longingly staring at Dahyun the entire time. Chaeyoung was convinced that their whole “starting over, taking it slow” thing would accelerate to taking it fast if Sana had her way, and she was once again infused with pride at her sister standing up for herself in some way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes,” Momo said quickly. “But don’t play dumb with me. I heard some things and I know some things.”</p><p> </p><p>This was so vague that Chaeyoung scrunched her face in confusion for several seconds. “Sorry, what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I have to tell you, I never suspected you,” Momo went on, ignoring her confusion entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Suspected me?” Chaeyoung repeated, trying to understand what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“You were good, I admit,” Momo almost sounded impressed. While it was flattering to be praised by someone as famous as Momo was, Chaeyoung herself suspected that wasn’t her meaning. “You were always bantering with Mina, pretending to dislike her just so you could get your claws into her without anyone close to her noticing!”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung dumbly looked down at her hands as if she would find the claws Momo mentioned there. No claws were present as far as she could tell. “What does Mina have to do with this?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, of course. Now you’re here, ruining her life by association with you and your family.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruining Mina’s life was nowhere near Chaeyoung's list of priorities, not even close. “Momo, I’m sorry but I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh reallllly?” Momo stretched out the end of her words, sarcastic. “Then you didn’t just magically get a full refund from one scam artist’s company that we all know? All that money, back like it never was passed out like candy to someone untrustworthy, by your own sister even?” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was speechless, the wheels in her brain turning, and she couldn’t refute it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph, that’s what I thought,” Momo sounded smug. “Mina’s been neglecting her real responsibilities for weeks to work out that acquisition, which was foolish in the first place. The board thinks so too. I think Park Goeun might be reconsidering her investments in Mina’s branch of the company to boot, and for what? To save the finances of one broke family that she barely knows? Mina belongs with an equal, not a small-town girl swimming in debt like you. Someone who can match her in every way.”</p><p> </p><p>Realization was dawning on Chaeyoung, especially the confirmation that Mina herself was behind the deal. She could no longer deny that, but what Momo was saying sounded almost… She thought back to her times at Netherfield. Momo had always watched her interactions with Mina like a hawk. Then, she thought it was Momo just trying to keep the situation from getting too awkward, looking out for Chaeyoung. But now, with what Momo was saying...</p><p> </p><p>“Someone who can match her… you mean someone like you! Oh my god, you’re jealous?” It boggled the mind that Momo, the international superstar, could be jealous. “Of… <em> me</em>? You don’t even know that the acquisition had anything to do with me!” It was a weak argument, like Nayeon had pointed out, but it was all Chaeyoung had to stand on at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even try to kid with me,” Momo scoffed. “Besides, I’m not jealous if there’s nothing to be jealous of. I called to make sure the rumors I heard were untrue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? What rumors then,” Chaeyoung asked, eyes narrowing. This was turning out to be a much different social call than she had expected. </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously. You’ve seduced her and are manipulating her for her money. There’s no other way someone like <em> you </em> could have such a contract with Myoui Enterprises.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung had begun to follow the conversation, but immediately felt lost again at such a bizarre accusation. “What contract?”</p><p> </p><p>Momo sighed. “Seriously, don’t play dumb with me! Unless, you’re not signing a contract with the Korean branch of the company as a contract designer? Something that you must have seduced out of Mina obviously?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never heard of this contract,” Chaeyoung said, indignant. “Oh, and I haven’t seduced anyone either!” She was grateful that Momo could not see the blush that bloomed over her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause, so long that she checked to see if the call disconnected. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Maybe my sources were wrong then.” Momo sounded thoughtful. “Well. Do you promise to stay away then? From the company and Mina of course. Both would be ruined by the association with you and your family after all.”</p><p> </p><p>What? “I’m not promising a thing!” Chaeyoung cried. What kind of a thing would that be to promise?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that you’re better for Mina than I am then? <em>You?</em> I’ve known her for years. We’ve been in sync since we were kids, literally. I can’t lose her to someone like you,” Momo finished, trailing off at the last sentence. </p><p>It was clear that she hadn’t meant to say the last bit, and for second Chaeyoung felt a twinge of sympathy for Momo. That in and of itself felt odd, feeling sorry for someone as big of a star as Momo, but that was quickly washed away with resentment at Momo’s insulting words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that you feel that way,” Chaeyoung started, choosing her words with caution. “But it honestly makes no sense for you to ask me to stay away. Mina is in charge of her own life and I am in charge of mine. You may be the most famous dancer in the world, but I am going to do what makes <em> me </em> happy, no matter what you say.”</p><p> </p><p>Momo was silent, and Chaeyoung felt like she had nothing else to say. “Thanks for calling, but I think you won’t get what you wanted from me.” She paused, unsure of how to go on. “Do you… want to say hi to my sisters?”</p><p> </p><p>That drew a laugh from the end of the line. “Thank you, but I’m good.” Another silence passed in which Chaeyoung almost felt like she could hang up. “Hmm. I do kind of see it now,” Momo said.</p><p> </p><p>“See what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What she sees in you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung spluttered, but before she could think of a response the line went dead. She stared incredulously down at her phone, even going to look at her caller log to make sure she hadn’t hallucinated everything. Sure enough, she’d just been on a brief yet illuminating call with Momo. </p><p> </p><p>Why would Momo call <em> her </em> of all people? To accuse her of, what, seducing Mina into giving her company a contract? The idea was so ludicrous that she scoffed out loud. She had no idea where this contract idea had come from anyway, but to imagine that Momo invented it was even weirder. </p><p> </p><p>Even so, her mind pivoted to the most illuminating part of the call, the one that had the hope in her chest growing even as she weakly pushed it down. Why would Momo call if she wasn’t feeling seriously threatened? And what could be the source of that feeling if Mina no longer cared about Chaeyoung in any way? Unless, Momo didn’t know Mina as well as she thought she did. Anything seemed plausible, and Chaeyoung kept thinking of a million little ways that it could add up to her hope: that perhaps, maybe, Mina still cared. Still loved her.</p><p> </p><p>But, all of her hopes and daydreams could not explain why Mina herself hadn’t called her back, hadn’t texted, or sent a carrier pigeon her way. She had checked her phone a bit too often, so much so that her screen time report had sent her a warning, but still she hadn’t heard a peep from Mina. She checked again. It was 11:30 in the morning now, and still nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to change?” Chaeyoung whipped around to see Nayeon, standing at the edge of the kitchen in fresh clothes. “God, have you just been standing here this whole time?” Nayeon teased.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung turned away quickly. Despite her newfound closeness with Nayeon, she wasn’t sure how to tell of what had just happened as she herself could barely make sense of it. “I just zoned out I guess,” she said, laughing humorlessly. </p><p> </p><p>Nayeon softly laid her hand on her shoulder. “I think you’re tired,” she said, smiling at her sister. “Go upstairs and lie down, I’ll handle the spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“It should be handled, but thanks,” Chaeyoung said, grateful to Nayeon, who had been the most helpful around the house that she’d ever seen recently. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, Chaeyoung resolved to put her phone down for longer stretches of times. Even Mama was starting to notice how glued she was to her phone, and complained enough that Chaeyoung threw her phone in her room for an hour and locked the door to keep herself from checking it. Dahyun tactfully pretended not to notice Chaeyoung’s foot tapping impatiently the entire time she was downstairs helping Dahyun bake some banana bread. And yet, when Chaeyoung flew back upstairs to check her messages, there was just her dentist, telling her she needed a check up.</p><p> </p><p>Mina was a careful person, Chaeyoung reasoned. She chose her words carefully, and she was shy to boot. She knew that returning phone calls could make people anxious, so Mina probably wasn’t calling her back because she wanted to say the right thing. That thought helped her sleep at night, though she spent a good amount of time tossing and turning next to a serene Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up the next day with nothing again, something akin to dread dropped in her stomach. It had been three days now, and Dahyun and Nayeon had definitely noticed. Given that they now both knew of her abrupt call to Mina, they treated her gently all day and subtly coaxed her into little activities that took her away from the cycle of checking, constantly. </p><p>It was when they had dragged her into doing a 1000-piece puzzle that she paused. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Chaeyoung said, causing both of her sisters to look up gently at her, then at each other. “I know what you guys are trying to do, and I appreciate it but… I kind of want to just be alone right now. Maybe we can do the puzzle later?”</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun and Nayeon shared another <em> look</em>, and Chaeyoung wasn’t sure when they’d gotten so good at that. “Sure, Chaeyoungie,” Dahyun started, looking worried. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry too much!” Nayeon blurted, reaching out to pet Chaeyoung’s hair. “It hasn’t even been that long! I’ve left people on read for much longer than this!” Dahyun sent a glare at Nayeon, which was almost comical enough for Chaeyoung to laugh at it. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I think I’m going to go for a walk or something,” she said, stretching dramatically. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want us to come with you?” Dahyun asked, eyebrows drawn together. “We can walk anywhere you want to!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m good,” Chaeyoung said smiling with as much friendliness as she could muster. “Maybe I’ll bring my sketchbook.” That shut her sisters up, as they knew her sketching time was sacred. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung grabbed her sketchbook, threw on a flannel to ward against the wind, and closed her front door. She leaned against it, letting her head bang against it as she closed her eyes. Walking would be good for her. She could think about everything rationally, get new inspiration, look at the neighborhood with fresh eyes. Could let herself linger on what could have been for just one more moment, could let herself hold onto Mina for just a little longer, before letting go of that hope, letting it fly away into the stars where it belonged. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of walking, she slid down the door to sit down on the steps in front of her house, probably getting her shirt all grimy in the process. She wasn’t sure if she could move an inch right now after all. Her limbs threatened to seize up, and she wondered vaguely if Dahyun and Nayeon would come outside and find her here in a few hours, still paralyzed at the thought of letting go. </p><p> </p><p>Eyes still closed, she listened to the sounds of her street. Every once in a while, a car would drive leisurely by. Birds sang in piercing notes, hoping to be answered by another. The background noise helped to calm her racing heart, listening to the sounds of cars and animals and people living their lives. </p><p> </p><p>She could do that too. Live her life. Move on. Mina had no obligation to return her call, or any obligation to her at all. She had probably washed her hands of Chaeyoung the moment she signed the deal that saved her, saved them all. Yes, it hurt, but Chaeyoung was used to not getting everything she wanted. She had been a fool to want Myoui Mina, even if for a second Mina had wanted her too. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of a car driving by came again, but was much softer, and eventually stopped. That was strange, as usually the sound faded away from the car receding into the distance. Chaeyoung sighed and blinked her eyes open. Then closed them again to blink once more.</p><p> </p><p>Given both Sana's recent visit and Momo’s call, Chaeyoung started to joke in her mind that Mina would have to show up to complete the Japanese trio. Purely a joke to keep her from the disappointment of reality. </p><p>But perhaps she would have to revisit the concept of manifestation, as she recognized that car immediately, and had no time to process this recognition before the door to the back seat swung open, and the very subject of her musings stepped out onto the street.</p><p> </p><p>Mina squinted at the light when getting out of the car, and almost tripped when she saw Chaeyoung already sitting on the steps of her house. Chaeyoung felt her heart beat out of her chest at the sight of Mina, coming closer, and stood up promptly.</p><p> </p><p>She never actually expected Mina to show up, and she pinched herself to make sure she hadn't gone fully off the deep end. But Mina was there, walking up to the steps that she was sitting on. She gathered herself, hope and confusion battling in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Mina said, voice just as soft as Chaeyoung had remembered. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” she echoed back. Mina had her hair in gentle waves around her face. It was all she could do to not reach out and curl one tendril around her finger.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment, Chaeyoung searching Mina’s placid face. Finally, Mina gestured to the steps. “Do you want to sit down?”</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, Chaeyoung sunk to the ground, placing her sketchbook gingerly on the step next to her, and watched as the perfect, pretty Mina sat down on their probably-dirty front steps. She looked so out of place here, in front of the house, in Chaeyoung’s world. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” was Mina’s opening line. Chaeyoung turned sharply to look at her at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to come as soon as I got your call, but I happened to be tied up in some work things that needed handling, and then…”</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, you didn’t have to come all the way here, I didn’t expect…” Chaeyoung stuttered, truly still processing Mina’s presence here. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mina said, resolutely. “I did.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard from Momo as well,” Mina started, with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung looked down. “Yeah, you could say I also heard from her.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked at her earnestly. “I’m really sorry about that, she can be really protective and territorial, when she really has no place to be. I should have stopped her but I’ve been a bit busy…”</p><p> </p><p>“Busy with an acquisition?” </p><p> </p><p>Mina studied her, surprise painted across her face. “How did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>It was Chaeyoung’s turn to smile to herself. “Well, Nayeon can be quite the detective, but Momo also… mentioned your role in it.” Mina looked distressed and she rushed to make her feel better, to do anything to smooth over the wrinkle in her brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t know why you did what you did, but… I wanted to thank you. For everything. I suspect you… encouraged Sana as well.” The gratitude poured out of Chaeyoung as soon as she started to speak. “My family owes you so much, I just can’t thank you enough…”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t meant to find out...and your family owes me nothing,” Mina said with a shake of her head. “Your sisters are cool and all but, well. I didn’t do it for them. I told you didn’t I? Not to worry, that everything would be arranged.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s mouth dropped open in surprise. Mina <em> had </em> said that, that night at the pool, when Chaeyoung had believed Mina to be closing herself off. She thought that grim determination on Mina’s face meant she was withdrawing from Chaeyoung, but... could it have been the opposite? That the wheels in Mina’s mind were turning, planning, trying to help in whatever way she could? It seemed that Chaeyoung hadn’t learned her lesson about assumptions when it came to Mina after all.  </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you…” The words stuck in Chaeyoung’s throat. <em> I thought you stopped caring about me. I thought my family repulsed you. I thought we were too different for you to still… </em> Those thoughts remained unspoken. Instead, she said: “I didn’t realize that meant… you would buy out a company.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was vague on purpose, I admit,” Mina said. “I didn’t want your gratitude. Don’t want it. I bought out Jeongyeon because I could, and I knew plenty of people had been screwed by her anyway, so that felt cathartic. And… I just wanted to make you happy.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung didn’t dare look at Mina, for fear that she’d heard something wrong. If Mina hadn’t actually stopped caring, that night at the pool, then…? Her heartbeat quickened and she swallowed nervously, but Mina wasn’t done talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Momo isn’t entirely wrong either,” Mina started. “You should be expecting a call soon from Pemberley’s design department. And before you say anything, I had nothing to do with the contract they’re proposing. Hana put in a very good word, and I just gave my opinion when asked, nothing more. It’ll be for posters, digital graphics, anything else they might need outside help with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, oh my god!” Chaeyoung was sure looking at Mina now with incredulity. “I can’t possibly… a design contract? I mean– thank you! For… coming to tell me.” Mina’s words echoed in her mind, not the bit about the contract, as amazing as that was. But… <em> I just wanted to make you happy</em>. Did it mean what she hoped?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. You’re talented and your work is brilliant. If I love it, then there’s no reason why others won’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung bit her lip, looked at a crack in the concrete then back at Mina. </p><p> </p><p>“You love… my work?”</p><p> </p><p>Mina’s gaze snapped to hers. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung nodded, looked down again. “Thank you.” She admittedly had not been waiting to hear that Mina loved her <em> work. </em></p><p> </p><p>Mina narrowed her eyes. “Does that displease you?</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not!” was what she had to say. Mina examined her, and Chaeyoung squirmed under the attention. They sat silent for a moment, and then Mina seemed to make a decision.</p><p> </p><p>“There was something you said. To Momo,” she clarified, peeking at Chaeyoung for her reaction. “She told me that you refused to stay away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s right.” Chaeyoung realized she couldn’t stay away from Mina, not then, not ever, as long as Mina kept looking at her with those eyes, piercing her to the stoop, unwilling to look away. </p><p> </p><p>Mina took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay, look– I. I don’t want to get my hopes up so please for the love of god stop me at any point in time if I’m getting something wrong here.” She spoke quickly, frantically at the ground. “If you still feel the way you did back in the summer tell me, please.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung sat stunned, repeating the words over and over in her head. Surely, <em> surely, </em>this was going where she hoped. She said nothing, just looked at Mina, imploring her to go on. Mina kept talking, all in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>“But...I still love you. I love you probably more than I did then. I don’t care what my family, or friends, or anyone else thinks, and I’m sorry for everything I said, you know, then. And maybe I’m getting my hopes up, but what Momo told me gave me some hope that I might not be alone in this feeling and I just have to know if I’m misreading this oh my god please stop me at anytime–”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung obliged, leaning forward with closed eyes to press her lips against Mina’s, unthinking, impetuous, only letting herself do what felt <em> right</em>. Or, at least to press her lips against what she <em> thought </em> were Mina’s but turned out to be the corner of her mouth. It lasted only a brief second before she drew back, blushing, sneaking a peek at Mina who now sat dumbfounded on the step, one hand touching the place where Chaeyoung had kissed. </p><p> </p><p>Mina looked dazed, eyes darting from Chaeyoung’s eyes to her lips and back again. “I just want to be really clear, use my words and all of that, but… does that mean you like–” </p><p> </p><p>And Chaeyoung leaned in again, unable to stop the giddy smile on her face, and with much better aim this time found purchase on Mina’s soft lips again. She tasted the gasp that rose up in Mina’s throat, and attempted to soothe the part of her lower lip that she’d been biting earlier, tongue darting out to brush the seam of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>As in disbelief, Mina froze for the briefest of seconds before kissing back, almost too enthusiastically at first. It was so endearing that Chaeyoung couldn’t hide her smile, and she felt Mina smile back solely through the shape of her lips, curling up at the edges into a laugh. She slowly reached up to cup Chaeyoung’s jaw, to bring her face closer, to even twine some of her hair around her index finger, as if she wanted to touch every part of her, even down to the strands of her hair. Feeling the tug on her scalp did funny things to Chaeyoung’s insides, and she leaned in, wanting more, more, more.</p><p> </p><p>Were they still sitting on her front steps? Chaeyoung wasn’t sure, but she thought she might have scooched so close to Mina that she might practically be in her lap, a thought that threatened to send her flying over the edge. <em> Mina and I are kissing.</em> <em>I’m kissing Myoui Mina, right now. </em>The concept was so wild that she giggled mid-kiss, just as Mina was pulling back to stare at Chaeyoung, that wide-eyed stare that Chaeyoung now knew was appreciative.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that clear things up for you?” Chaeyoung asked, eyes alight with playfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Chaeyoung started to wonder how dense Mina could be when she saw it. The playfulness reflected back at her in Mina’s eyes, the way Mina seemed like she could barely contain herself, could barely keep herself from leaning in to capture Chaeyoung’s lips again.</p><p>“Ah. I mean, I’m happy to further clarify if needed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right answer,” Mina said with a smirk, <em> god </em> that smirk was going to kill her, and that was the last coherent thought Chaeyoung had before Mina was back, parting her lips slightly against hers and okay, <em> that </em> was going to be the death of her. </p><p> </p><p>How long had it been? Chaeyoung faintly heard the sounds of a car driving by, but paid no attention as it receded into the distance. Nothing else mattered right now, nothing other than the color of Mina’s cheek and the press of her body against hers sitting on the hard concrete.</p><p> </p><p>Mina suddenly broke away from her mouth, and Chaeyoung leaned in, disappointed until she realized Mina was back, just kissing the skin right to the side of her lips, and <em> oh god she’s kissing my mole </em> Chaeyoung realized, wanting to melt.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this,” Mina whispered, starting to leave a trail of kisses down her chin, the side of her throat. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, though absolutely basking in the glow of these increasingly indecent neck kisses, couldn't resist her urge to tease. “It probably doesn’t date back to when you said I was a solid five, at the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>The look of horror on Mina’s face was almost worth the end of the kisses. She burst out laughing while Mina spluttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em> god, </em> I wasn’t even looking at you then, I swear! I was just being cranky to Sana!” she stammered while Chaeyoung almost fell over in laughter. She caught herself right before, grabbing inside of Mina’s thigh to stabilize herself, then immediately flushed at her hand placement. </p><p> </p><p>She tried to yank her hand away but Mina placed her own hand on top, gently interlacing their fingers in the process. Chaeyoung felt like she was ascending through the stars at the simple touch. </p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Chaeyoung said, trying to calm her racing heart by stroking the side of Mina’s hand with her thumb. This, for the record, had the opposite effect. “Lord knows you’re allowed to have changed your mind about me, like I changed my mind about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Say it again,” Mina asked, looking at her with wonder. “I know you’ve made it clear, but… I’d still like to hear you say it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chaeyoung asked, teasing. “That I changed my mind? That I’m sorry too, for all those things I said about you? That you’re in fact the most likely candidate for me to fall for within a 100-km radius?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Mina whispered, searching Chaeyoung’s face with barely contained happiness. “Everything, anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I realized a lot of things when I read your letter?” Chaeyoung continued, wanting to keep that smile on Mina’s face for as long as possible, no matter how many embarrassing details she might have to reveal. “That I practically have that letter memorized since I read it so many times?”</p><p> </p><p>“You do? You did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty as charged,” Chaeyoung said with a little bow of her head. “I read it so much when I was changing my mind about you. I was so ashamed of judging you so harshly that I couldn’t see who you really were.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t exactly recommending myself well to you anyway,” Mina said. “You were right, about my attitude towards you and everyone here when I first met you. No one had ever had the guts to say it to my face, except <em> you. </em>” The word was said with so much emotion that Chaeyoung wondered how she could have ever thought of Mina as cold, unfeeling. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you would hate me, after everything I said,” Chaeyoung admitted. </p><p> </p><p>Mina squeezed her hand in response. “I could never hate you. You gave me a lot to think about, but I still wanted to be worthy of you." Chaeyoung almost melted at that. Mina went on: "I mean, don't get me wrong, I was mad as hell, but I loved you too much. Love you too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Chaeyoung hadn’t been lying when she told Nayeon it wasn’t quite love she felt. But she was close, and needed just a little push. “I like you so much. I don’t know what to do with it all. And you <em> are </em> worthy of me, if I'm worthy of you.”</p><p> </p><p>"Deal." Mina smiled and seemed to understand, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles, one by one, which was seriously testing Chaeyoung’s resolve not to swoon. “I can think of one thing you can do…” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung was confused at first, then almost giggled at how obviously Mina was staring at her lips. She snaked a hand behind Mina’s head, pulling her into another gentle kiss, just the faintest brush of lips at first, then something deeper, hungry. She pulled back briefly, just enough to see the demand in Mina’s eyes that said again<em>, again </em>before falling back into her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Her hand had made its way to Mina’s hair, and she finally indulged in tangling her fingers in those soft waves as she’d thought of doing when Mina walked up. This elicited the most indecent moan from Mina yet, and now <em> this </em> was something Chaeyoung wished she could record and play on repeat.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that,” Mina said, laughing. “No need to record me.” Oh shit, had she said that bit out loud? Chaeyoung hid her face in Mina’s shoulder while feeling the shaking of her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I need to learn when to shut up,” Chaeyoung groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Never! Besides, now I know a key bit of… intimate information about you,” Mina said, a smile playing on her lips. “I’ll provide you all the sounds you want every day if you think you can handle it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll learn to,” Chaeyoung murmured, going in for another short kiss, savoring the simple press of lips on lips, of <em> Mina’s </em> lips. Mina responded by half-scooping her up to deposit Chaeyoung between her legs. Chaeyoung could feel Mina’s pulse from here, could feel the rise and fall of her chest. She hadn’t foreseen this being a position she’d take great pleasure in a few months ago, and yet here she was, almost purring at Mina’s touch.</p><p> </p><p>There was a brief commotion, a sound that Chaeyoung barely registered as she was so wrapped up in Mina, and a rush of wind which she belatedly recognized the door opening. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck.” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung detached herself from Mina and blinked to see Nayeon and Dahyun staring down at them, Nayeon having uttered the expletive that summed up Chaeyoung’s feelings quite well. Dahyun promptly smacked her sister, but still shared the same surprised expression. Chaeyoung thought that was fair. You didn’t see a Myoui Mina on their doorstep every day, and definitely not one with Chaeyoung comfortably seated in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“We just wanted to see if you were back from your walk yet!” Dahyun said cheerfully after a prolonged silence. “Uh, clearly you are, hi Mina, so yep we see you now, let’s go Nayeon!” She tugged on Nayeon’s shirt, while its wearer was still blinking at the couple on the steps. She recovered quickly though, and Chaeyoung groaned in advance at whatever was coming from her older sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, congrats,” Nayeon said, eyeing Mina with a glint in her eye. “Glad you're here so we can stop trying to keep Chaeyoungie from moping all the time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god,” Chaeyoung said to no one in particular. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to stay for dinner?” Nayeon went on, talking exclusively to Mina who was cautiously listening. “Dahyun’s pretty okay at this one tofu dish but the real draw is all of Chaeyoung’s baby pictures we can exhibit after the meal.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina, who had been warily looking back at Nayeon, suddenly perked up. “I’d LOVE to, how did you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em> god</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed, your baby hair was chaotic but cute! And you should have seen the dress up outfits she made as a kid, priceless.” </p><p> </p><p>Mina seemed enthralled. “Incredible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be on my side?” Chaeyoung whined.</p><p> </p><p>“I am!” Mina exclaimed while smoothing Chaeyoung’s hair over in the back. Dahyun meanwhile secretly wanted to squeal at how cute her sister and Mina were. “What’s wrong with supporting your childhood artistic expression? I want to know everything about you, starting from age one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awwww!” Dahyun finally let the squeal out. “This is so cute, I’m gonna cry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Geez Dahyun, let’s give them some privacy,” Nayeon said, turning to head into the house with Dahyun spluttering: “Hey! But you– You’ve been–”</p><p> </p><p>“One last thing though,” Nayeon said. “Not trying to rain on your parade, but between you and Dahyun we’re going to receive a letter of complaint from our neighbors if you two keep making out with people in front of the door. Okay enjoy!” </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stared, embarrassed, at her now closed front door. “Sorry about that, I know my family can be kind of… enthusiastic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like mine isn't?” Mina said softly, continuing her ministrations on Chaeyoung’s hair. “Tzuyu was falling all over herself to push us together a few weeks ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad she told you to come back,” Chaeyoung said, equally soft. “I feel like I have to send her a gift basket or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, we definitely have to treat Tzuyu to a nice dinner,” Mina said, and Chaeyoung giggled at her faraway expression, as if she was penciling into a mental planner. The word ‘<em>we’ </em> made her feel like she was glowing too, and maybe there was something to this whole communication thing, especially as she wanted to make sure that <em> we </em> meant what she thought it meant.</p><p> </p><p>“My answer is yes,” Chaeyoung said. Mina tilted her head to one side. “I’ll be your girlfriend, if you’re still into that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very into it!” Mina said in a rush, nodding enthusiastically. “Super into that, yes. I’m going to tell you that I love you every day, if you’ll let me.” That gummy smile was back, and Chaeyoung wanted to snap a picture of it. She figured she’d have many other opportunities though, as she leaned on Mina’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I too am super into that.” That left them both grinning at each other, each too happy to speak. Chaeyoung didn’t care if she looked like an idiot, smiling so wide that her cheeks might hurt. The fact that she didn’t have to let go at all still had her head spinning, and she almost scarcely could believe this was real.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, girlfriend?” Mina looked down at Chaeyoung adoringly. “Shall we head inside? Since I’ll stay, I’ll send Hyeok to chill at Netherfield too.” While Chaeyoung felt a rush of happiness at <em> girlfriend, </em> she had little idea of who Hyeok was, and told Mina as such. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know her! My driver?” Chaeyoung turned to look at the car still parked in front of their house that she’d completely forgotten about. As if on cue the window rolled down to reveal the serious woman who’d driven Chaeyoung back home all those weeks ago. Hyeok flashed what seemed to be a rare smile at the pair, and then drove off. </p><p> </p><p>“Has she been watching this whole time?” Chaeyoung asked, more amused than anything. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s very professional,” Mina said. “But yes, probably. Does it bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Chaeyoung said immediately. “Of course not. I don’t care if everyone knows about you and me right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Mina said, lacing their fingers together as they stood up. “Because I don’t think I can stop myself from shouting it from the rooftops that you’re mine now.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m yours.” They opened the door.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As usual, the house was in chaos. Nayeon immediately bounded up to them, grabbing Mina by the arm. “Oh good, you guys are done canoodling. Come here, Mina, I found some old videos that blow those baby pictures out of the water!”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Chaeyoung’s mother had now heard both the news of the design contract and of Mina, and was in shock, having been rather oblivious to everything in the past few months. </p><p> </p><p>“Chaeyoung, my baby! Why didn’t you tell me you were interested in Myoui Mina? Now that is a great connection to make, and you’ve been making it right under my nose! First Dahyun, now you. How sneaky of you! What a good surprise for your Mama!” She patted Chaeyoung on the head and she dutifully bore her mother’s enthusiasm, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, how rich she is, even richer than that Sana for sure! How this is going to help the business! Oh Chaeyoung, my dearest daughter! I knew you would do what’s best for you, for all of us! Oh, goodness but is she staying for dinner? I’ll make her favorite food! What is her favorite? Your father can go to the store right now to get the ingredients. Oh my god!” Thankfully, her mother was so caught up in the idea of Mina that Chaeyoung did not have to talk much, though she urged her mother to hold her tongue around Mina, which went in one ear and out the other.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, as she caught Mina’s eye from across the living room, where Nayeon was manhandling their age-old VCR into showing what was sure to be humiliating childhood home videos, as Chaeyoung’s mother went on and on in praise of Mina, prodding her bewildered father to go to the store, Chaeyoung couldn’t help but think that she would bear any and all chaos for that girl and her dark, beautiful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mina, upon catching her eye, mouthed: <em> I love you, day one, </em> holding up her pointer finger like the number. And indeed it was, day one of the rest of their lives.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> = Five years later = </em>
</p><p>Mina walked into the empty studio, dark save for her phone light as she navigated to the room she usually practiced in. It had been one of her favorite presents from Chaeyoung over the last five years, and there had been many good ones. But she could have cried when Chaeyoung presented her with the keys to her own rented studio space on her birthday one year. </p><p><em> So you can dance again, </em> Chaeyoung had said. <em> Not for me, or anyone else. I know you miss it. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung, as she often was over the course of their relationship, was right, and Mina savored the time at the end of the day when she could come to her studio, and lose herself in dance like she used to. She was a little rusty, but each day when she could spare the time she came to get better, let off some of the stress of the workday, and eventually tire herself out before going home to her girlfriend’s loving embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung. The thought of her still brought a smile to Mina’s face, especially in all of the changes the last five years had brought, even to their friends and family. Chaeyoung had been a force of nature when they met, reviving their family’s company almost by sheer force of will and hard work, but Mina could tear up thinking about how much her girlfriend had grown, personally and professionally, over the years. </p><p>Sun Design now held permanent office space in Pemberley Digital, with a small team of trusted people hired by Chaeyoung to keep it performing at top notch, all thanks to Chaeyoung’s own hard work and tireless efforts. She was insistent on not having anyone say she benefitted from her relationship with Mina, to the point where Chaeyoung would reject Mina’s help in almost all instances. </p><p> </p><p>The team was especially trusted as Dahyun was Chaeyoung’s very own right-hand confidant, officially working as the PR lead but mostly pitching in to do whatever they had to do to succeed. Mina had become close to Dahyun as a result, and especially after Dahyun had married Sana two years ago in an extravagant affair that Sana only ever referred to as “the happiest day of my life!!” </p><p> </p><p>Mina smiled. Some people, namely Sana, hadn’t changed too much, she mused while turning the corner to her studio. She was surprised to see that the light was on, and thought Momo might have been by. It wasn’t out of the ordinary that she would sometimes pop into her studio, to dance with Mina just like the old days. </p><p> </p><p>Momo, on the other hand, had changed in many respects. Mina had always been grateful for their friendship, and despite Momo’s sometimes overbearing protectiveness, Mina was also grateful for the eventual respect that developed between Momo and Chaeyoung. That relationship had been frosty for a while, with neither party willing to take the first steps in smoothing it over, but eventually Momo came around and befriended Chaeyoung, even choosing to hang out with Chaeyoung over Mina sometimes to her amusement. <em> She’s cool, </em> Momo had admitted begrudgingly when Mina had poked fun at her. <em> Cooler than you sometimes.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And so while Mina was fully expected to see Momo upon arriving at the small window to the studio, she was pleasantly surprised to see the face of the one she loved the most, who had been pacing in the studio.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey love,” she said, pushing the door open and relishing the happy look on Chaeyoung’s face when she saw her. It never really got old, watching Chaeyoung’s face light up when she entered the room, especially after such a rocky beginning to their relationship. It affirmed her every time Chaeyoung beamed at her, just like she was doing now. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung walked quickly to where Mina was standing in the doorway, gathering her up in a tight embrace. </p><p>“Hey babe,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to Mina’s lips, eyes smiling brightly. Mina took this time to look at Chaeyoung, who looked unfairly good in a suit jacket and jeans, but most of all, in her new haircut. Mina never missed an opportunity to tell Chaeyoung how gorgeous she was to her, but when Chaeyoung had come home with her new undercut, hair messy on the top and heart-stoppingly short all around, Mina had dragged her to their bedroom without another word. She was still obsessed with the undercut, and ran her fingers through the back of Chaeyoung’s head every chance she got, to the point where Chaeyoung would joke that her eyes were on the front of her face.</p><p> </p><p>Mina pulled back from the hug to say something yet again about how much she loved the hair, but paused at a piece of paper catching her eye. Multiple pieces of paper, or really posters, were hanging on the walls of the studio, taped to the mirrors all around them, that weren’t usually there. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” she asked, eyes roaming over the posters. It was clear that they were Chaeyoung’s designs, the art style featuring those loopy curls, the people generally lanky and drawn out. At this point, Mina could probably identify something that Chaeyoung had drawn from hundreds of meters away.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for us,” Chaeyoung said, smiling shyly. “I wanted to surprise you, it’s… our story, kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, Chaeyoungie… ” Mina hugged her girlfriend tightly one more time for good measure. Dating Chaeyoung had its many perks, especially since it seemed like romantic gestures were as easy as breathing to her. Mina walked over to the first poster, eager to praise her girlfriend for what was sure to be another adorably romantic surprise. </p><p>“Ah, did you draw… us?” The poster had two girls, unmistakably Mina and Chaeyoung, talking against a wall surrounded by a crowd of people. The wedding, where they’d had their first stilted interactions. “Is this when we met?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, when you called me a five, remember?” Chaeyoung said, not even hiding the teasing smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Mina just shook her head. “I’m never going to live that down am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Chaeyoung said cheerily, but smoothed her words over with a soft kiss to Mina’s cheek. It still made Mina feel warm inside, especially when Chaeyoung had to stand slightly on her toes to reach. She couldn’t help it, and draped an arm around her shoulders, gently raking her fingertips through the short hairs at the back Chaeyoung’s head, relishing in the shiver that she felt run through her girlfriend. Mina could feel Chaeyoung’s dark eyes on her, could feel how the air now suddenly held tension that hadn’t been there before. Two could play at that game then, and she moved to the next poster, pretending to ignore Chaeyoung lingering by her side.</p><p> </p><p>“And oh, is that?” Mina asked, feeling Chaeyoung’s hand slip into hers, which was surprisingly clammy. Chaeyoung almost never sweat too much, and Mina chalked it up to her simple touches affecting her much more than she let on, smiling to herself in victory at riling Chaeyoung up. </p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung stood dumbly for a while, like she was distracted by something until she heard Mina’s questions and nodded intensely. “Yeah, when we were at the pool for the first time.” Mina smiled, thinking about all of the <em> other </em> times they’d made use of the pool since then.</p><p> </p><p>The two women stood looking at the second poster, which Chaeyoung had peppered with twinkling stars above the Pemberley Digital rooftop pool. The two figures were intertwined in the pool, looking intently at one another. Even knowing that it was them, Mina felt like she was intruding on a private moment just looking at the poster. “Why’d you draw us here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Chaeyoung began softly, squeezing Mina’s hand. “That’s when I knew. That it was <em> you. </em>” Mina looked at her, somewhat surprised. In all these years, she’d never known that. </p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know that was… when…”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, at that point it had already been a while,” Chaeyoung said with a laugh, blushing lightly. “Even while we had our... misunderstanding I think I was so passionate about you. I can’t tell you the exact hour, or look that made me fall for you, but I was in the middle before I knew I had begun.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina wanted to coo at how precious her girlfriend was. “I loved you then and now, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” came Chaeyoung’s reply, glowing right back at Mina. They looked at each other for a moment, beaming with all the tenderness that longtime love can inspire, and then looked onto the third poster. Mina was so engrossed in it that she didn’t notice Chaeyoung subtly wiping her free palm on her jeans, feeling something in her pocket, straightening her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is this our one year?” The poster featured Chaeyoung cooing at a small tiger cub through the glass of the city animal conservation center. Mina had stressed for days over what to get Chaeyoung for their first anniversary, and hoped that symbolically adopting a tiger cub for Chaeyoung wouldn’t disappoint. Chaeyoung had been captivated by the gift though, naming him Bopa, and had most thoroughly thanked Mina later that evening, so she counted it as a success.</p><p> </p><p>When Chaeyoung spoke, she betrayed no nervousness. “When you adopted Bopa for me! He’s grown so big now…” </p><p> </p><p>“We should visit soon,” Mina murmured, smiling at the little tiger cub on the poster. </p><p> </p><p>Mina went on, the memories on the wall swirling in her mind, sharing each little moment with Chaeyoung, who had seemed to grow quieter as they went on. Their first vacation to Japan, the celebration they had when Sun Design opened its permanent office spaces, Mina’s 29th birthday party. She lingered on that one, loving how Chaeyoung had detailed all of their friends and family’s faces in the glow of the candles. </p><p> </p><p>“We all look so happy here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean we had a lot to celebrate,” Chaeyoung whispered, now nervously toying with the hem of her jacket. “Jihyo was promoted, Nayeon had finally booked that TV role, and Tzuyu had just released her first single too!” Mina thankfully was too engaged in walking towards the next poster to notice her girlfriend’s nervousness, letting Chaeyoung’s hand go for a brief second to get closer to the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Before even looking closely at the next poster, Mina realized that all of the rest of the posters on the wall were blank. She furrowed her brow, now taking a closer look at what appeared to be the last poster. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know if I remember this one…” Mina said, squinting more closely at it, moving closer to the wall, away from Chaeyoung. “Is that you? Are you on the floor or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a way,” came the answer, which indeed sounded like it was coming from the floor.</p><p>As she looked back on this moment in the future, Mina would remember every little detail. The way one of her shoes squeaked a bit on the hardwood as she turned to see Chaeyoung, on one knee. The gust of AC that ruffled the edges of the poster as she whirled back to examine the poster closer, seeing it for what it clearly was.</p><p>Chaeyoung had drawn herself, kneeling in front of Mina, something shiny in her hand and in her eyes. And there was a box in her hand… Mina felt the edges of her vision blurring, and realized later that she was tearing up as she slowly turned back to her girlfriend, who she was sure was the love of her life, who was undoubtedly trying to seal the deal.</p><p> </p><p>"Mina, I love you so much..." Chaeyoung whispered, happy and anxious. Her voice was shaky, as was her stance on the hardwood floors, and she wobbled slightly on her knees. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god…” It was a stereotypical reaction, Mina knew, but both her hands flew to her face in surprise, mirroring the pose in the poster perfectly. Chaeyoung smiled despite her nervousness, that she had predicted what Mina might do so well.  </p><p> </p><p>“Someone once told me that sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith,” Chaeyoung started, the nervousness somewhat falling off now that she’d started her speech.</p><p> </p><p>Mina just nodded from underneath her hands, not trusting herself to speak. Her head, which had just been filled with all of the warm and loving memories they’d made together over the five years of their relationship, was now only full of the girl right in front of her. The only thing she could focus on was Chaeyoung, looking up at her with such hope it made her heart ache. </p><p> </p><p>“You took a leap of faith for me, for <em> us, </em> and so many leaps since then. And you’ve kept your promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Mina, having been shaken a bit from the surprise, finally found her voice. “My promise?”</p><p> </p><p>“To tell me that you love me every day.” Chaeyoung smiled, her eyes watery now too. “And, well. Ugh, I had so much planned it’s all going out of my head right now. I just… I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else. You’re it for me. You kept your promise, and now I want to make a promise of my own.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung’s hands were so shaky, and she refused to break eye contact with Mina even to open the ring box, so it took a few extra seconds for her to pry open the small velvet box.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, be mine? Forever, preferably? Or like, til death do us part, whatever they say?"</p><p> </p><p><em> Please be mine. </em>They were the same words, years apart, in such different contexts. Who would have known it would lead to this? Mina found herself nodding, smiling, tearing up all at once. She wouldn't change anything about her life if it all led to this very moment. </p><p> </p><p>As it were, Mina barely even registered the ring. She swooped forward, leaning down to grab Chaeyoung’s face and kiss her with all the feeling she had, accidentally knocking Chaeyoung over onto the floor with the force of it. She didn’t care, swallowing the surprised sound Chaeyoung made by kissing her harder until all that could be heard in the deserted studio was their heavy breathing, Mina comfortably situated between her legs, as comfortable as one could be on waxed hardwood floors at least. Neither one of them seemed to care too much about that though, especially as Chaeyoung wound her hands into Mina’s hair .</p><p> </p><p>“Babe,” Chaeyoung panted out, squirming while Mina kissed up her neck to her ear. “Totally loving this, no doubt about that<em> , </em>but I would like, you know, some verbal confirmation, if possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes,</em>” Mina whispered into Chaeyoung's ear. “I can’t believe… yes, of course, my love. Yes, yes, yes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, awesome, cool,” Chaeyoung said, unable to keep the massive smile off of her face. </p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t believe you beat me to it,” Mina said, now brushing her lips right on the top of Chaeyoung’s cheekbones. “I know we’ve talked about it, but you were sneaky indeed, Son Chaeyoung.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaeyoung laughed and sighed at the same time, mostly given to Mina’s current task, which was to cover Chaeyoung’s face with as many gentle kisses as possible. “At last! You confessed first, so I’ve finally beat you to something! It was my turn,” she finished, softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No complaints here,” Mina said, moving on to slightly more indecent kisses down Chaeyoung’s neck to her collarbone, which elicited the most delicious moan from her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, <em> yes</em>, you can keep doing that thing if you want to,” Chaeyoung exhaled, fingertips digging into Mina’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh really?” Mina smiled down at her girlfriend. <em> No, her fiancée, </em>her brain gleefully corrected. “You’re interested in that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes please,” Chaeyoung said in a rush, eyes squeezed shut. Mina was more than happy to oblige her fiancée. After all, wasn’t that what marriage was all about? Making sure your wife was happy, and above all, satisfied? </p><p>Sure, they were only engaged, but Mina was always one to go above and beyond after all, for which Chaeyoung, especially at this moment, was <em> very </em> grateful for. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pemberley Digital Community Newsletter</p><p>Vol. VI, No. XI</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Myoui Mina announces engagement to Son Chaeyoung, CEO of Sun Design</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Breaking news! Our very own Myoui Mina, current Vice President of the Korean Department of Myoui Enterprises and head of the Pemberley Digital team, is delighted to announce her engagement to Son Chaeyoung, CEO of Sun Design and fellow Pemberley Digital tenant. </p><p> </p><p>A small wedding will take place in the summer, with a larger reception open to everyone in the Pemberley Digital family taking place afterwards. Stay tuned for more details as we all want to celebrate our favorite couple! </p><p> </p><p>When asked for a statement, the couple said thus:</p><p> </p><p>“We would like to thank everyone who has supported us, in being the means of uniting us. You know who you are, and we love you dearly.”</p><p> </p><p>We love you both back, and wish you all the best in your union.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s all folks!! I wish I could rain confetti over everyone’s heads haha. Thank you all for joining me on this incredibly fun ride. You can thank the marketing executives at Extra Gum for inspiring me to write the proposal scene. And yes this proposal scene is adapted from <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NemtQx0m0Ss">the best gum commercial I’ve ever seen</a> what about it? </p><p>I leave you with a playlist, and one last poem. You know, for the road. :)</p><p>The <a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAvQ78aff4E8Gz7aFcdKqVMsA2Bwnw3WW">YouTube playlist</a> I made for this- I tried to add all the official twice versions but Strawberry is marked as a kids video on youtube and can’t be added to playlists?? lmao that was so funny to me. </p><p> </p><p> The <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4LgPhxVYfpzvrzUBiIspRX?si=EHEa7gc5RJiEAGxlCCzfGQ"> Spotify version of the playlist</a></p><p>Excerpt from Nature Aria by Yi Lei </p><p>This bliss is yours, Living<br/>World, and alone it endures.<br/>Music at midnight.<br/>Young wine.<br/>Lovers hand in hand<br/>By daylight, moonlight.<br/>Living World, hold me<br/>In your mouth,<br/>Slip on your frivolous shoes<br/>And dance with me.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twitter! <a href="https://twitter.com/nonchalantenf">
@nonchalantenf </a> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>